All About That Bass
by Carowen
Summary: Daryl just wanted to play bass and make some rock music with his best friend Glenn, but when they hire Beth as their new lead singer things go from all about that bass to all about Miss Greene. Bethyl Band AU. Witty Banter, Sexual Tension and Hot Smut Guaranteed.
1. Chapter 1

If you like witty banter and sexual tension, this is the fic for you. Full on Bethy AU that is the brain child of my PIC - thejennakayshow. Enjoy my Bethyl lovelies. Drop me a line and let me know what you think. Bethyl on!

Image credit to SPNfox and much thanks

* * *

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Beth's breath was hot on his neck as he lowered himself down on her. Her small hands were sliding under his wife-beater, her fingertips ghosting over his abdomen.

She looked at him as if to tell him it was alright, but at that moment it really wasn't. He wanted to rip that little black satin dress from her body and take her on that big bed. He wanted to taste her lips until the cherry lip gloss was only a memory. He wanted to fist his hands in her long blonde hair, pulling her head back and claiming her slender neck.

There was so much he wanted to do to her in that moment that it made the lust driven man in him feel intoxicated from her scent. It wasn't just her perfume, is was that all-consuming smell of her arousal.

She wanted him and by god, he wanted to be deep inside her plush pink velvet.

"Daryl," she breathed out as his lips traveled from her neck to the sweat covered skin between her breasts.

"Yeah," he mumbled out between kisses.

"That's a wrap… great job you two." The director of the music video called cut and Daryl looked up at Beth with her blown pupils and dark sapphire eyes, wondering how the hell they got to this point.

*In the Beginning*

Daryl felt a little better than he did yesterday. After two days on the road with this motley crew, he was more than ready to drown himself with Mr. Jack.

He walked into the nightclub, sipping on a glass of ginger ale when Glenn walked up to him.

Rhee's big goofy grin was not what he needed today. Rick had already busted his balls for missing auditions for their new lead singer and Merle was calling him a pussy for passing out after he'd finished the bottle.

"Not now Glenn," Daryl grumbled out as he sat down at the table closest to the stage. He looked up to see Tara tuning her guitar and Glenn walking over to his drums.

A pretty little blonde thing walked out and took the mic, her big doe eyes and peppy smile making her look like Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farms.

She began to sing the first song for the gig tonight and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Glenn… what the fuck?" Daryl stood up and slung his arms, scaring the pretty little thing on stage.

Glenn jumped down from the stage, looking at Daryl like he needed a strait jacket.

"You missed auditions and all of us agreed, she's the one. Rick likes her and he took your vote." Glenn watched Daryl as he stomped off towards the bar.

Daryl leaned over, grabbing the low shelf booze and pouring himself a drink.

"I told you to hire a lead singer, not a teeny bop wanna be. We sing rock, not that pop crap I know she listens to. If I wanted Taylor fucking Swift, I'd said so." Daryl was fuming and the drink sliding down his throat wasn't easing his anger.

"She's Maggie's little sister and she's really good. I can't believe you aren't gonna give her a chance." Glenn stood beside him, taking the tumbler from his hand.

"I'm not hiring her because she's your piece of ass's sister. It ain't my problem if you get laid or not," Daryl snarled at him, taking the drink back.

Beth walked towards them, looking at Glenn for some answers. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there is. That wasn't rock, sweetheart. You sound like Britney Spears, fresh out of the Mickey Mouse Club." Daryl's eyes locked with hers and for a moment he found himself getting lost in those deep blue pools.

"Okay," Beth said with a smile and went back up to the stage. Tara stuck her tongue out at Daryl as he and Glenn took their places.

"Ain't it fun on three," Glenn said and Daryl began to play the opening chords.

Beth took the mic again, singing it with so much conviction, it was as if she was singing just for Daryl.

The song ended and Beth had laid it all out there. Her voice hit all the right notes, her pitch was damn near perfect.

Daryl rested his bass on his lap, letting his hand hanging over it. "Not bad. We need Joan Jett and you sound like a pop versus of Amy Lee."

Tara placed her guitar in the stand and stood beside Beth. "I like her Daryl."

"You would," he bit back, smirking at the glare on Tara's face.

"That's enough. She's the new leader sing of Double Enterdre and that's it," Rick spoke up from the back of the room, his voice booming over everything.

Daryl hung his head, knowing he was outnumbered. The band was his and Glenn's baby, but Rick was the money behind it.

"Fine," Daryl huffed out as he looked at the set list on the floor.

Beth walked over to him in her cutoff shorts and white mid-drift top letting him know she was indeed a woman.

"I'm Beth… Greene. Glenn told me you're the best bass player he's ever heard." She tried to get him to look at her to no avail. Daryl kept his eyes on the floor and his fingers on his bass.

"Beth… your name even sounds like a pop princess." He was being snarky and he knew it, but he really didn't want their band's badass image getting ruined by fucking Rapunzel.

Beth stood there looking at him, wondering if any one person could be that damn rude.

"I'm not a pop princess, but I can sing just about anything. Can I ask you something?" Beth placed her hands on her hips, causing the mid-drift top to rise a little more.

"Yeah… shot." Daryl plucked a few chords as she squatted down and caught his gaze.

"Why don't you like me?" Beth's eyes were set on him and he had to look up to get away from her steely gaze.

"I don't gotta like ya, darlin'." He placed the bass on the bar stool behind him and walked off the stage.

"You know what… you're a dick!" Beth screamed at him as she went back to the mic stand.

Daryl stormed off to the van they had called home for the past several months and slung the door open. He sat down on the edge of the opening, taking out a smoke.

He'd barely lit it when she came walking up to him, her ponytail swaying back and forth.

"Answering me something… do you sing?" Beth crossed her arms over his chest, her eyes burning back like two blue coals.

"No… not a lick," Daryl answered her back as he took a long drag off his cigarette.

"When you do, then you can talk shit to me. Until then, keep her trap shut." Beth turned on her heels and walked back into the nightclub.

Merle walked around from the equipment van, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"She sure did bust your balls, little brother. I like her, she's feisty." Merle kept chuckling at Daryl's tongue lashing as he took the amps into the club.

After he stubbed his smoke out, he went back into the club to have a talk with money man.

Rick looked at him as he walked towards him, shaking his head before Daryl had even sat down.

"Don't start. She's staying. Besides, we got Abe Ford from MotherDick Records coming tonight and if he likes what he hears, you guys could be making your own music. So suck it up, Dixon." Rick leaned back on the bar stool, placing his elbows on the bar.

Daryl did just that, he played the complete set list while the pop diva extraordinaire crooned them out. She wasn't Jenna by any means, that girl could sing the walls down. When the suit from the record label told them they wanted her and not the band, Daryl knew he had to let her go. She was his best friend, besides Glenn, but this was her big break.

They had finished rehearsing for the night and Daryl was about to head to the van when he heard someone singing from behind the stage.

And it's been awhile

Since I could hold my head up high

And it's been awhile

Since I first saw you

And it's been awhile

Since I could stand on my own two feet again

And it's been awhile

Since I could call you

Daryl walked towards that sound like a month diving down towards the flame. It was like a siren call, singing straight to his heart. He loved that song, it was the one song that described his fucked up life to the letter.

"Hey, Tara." He pulled back the curtain to see Beth sitting on a crate, writing in a journal.

"Not Tara," she said back as she ignored him. She stopped singing and Daryl stood frozen to the spot, waiting for her to sing again.

"Sing some more," Daryl asked her, as he leaned back against the cinder block wall.

"I thought my singing annoyed you." Beth looked back over to him, closing her journal.

"Well, that song... you sing it pretty good." He hated to admit that to her after the way he ripped into her earlier.

Beth stood up, tucking her journal under her arm. She leaned close to him, her body only inches from his.

"I'll have to remember that for tonight," she said in a low, sultry tone as she licked her lips.

Daryl couldn't move as he watched her walked away, her perfect little ass drawing his attention.

'Get a grip, Dixon. She's not your type' he told himself as he had to unglue his eyes from her backside.

She went back to the dressing room to find just the perfect dress for tonight. Her nerves were getting to her, causing her to pick at her cuticles. As she looked in the mirror, she tried to figure out who that girl was looking back at her. That wasn't her, that girl that just lashed out at Daryl or teased him so coyly. That wasn't her at all. She had seen Maggie lose her shit lots of times, so she chalked it up to her Greene temper she usually kept in check.

Tara knocked on her door, seeing how nervous she was. "It's gonna be okay, Beth. You got the talent girl and I'm gonna give you the look."

They both went through Tara's trunk of goodies, finding a few items that were sure to make Beth look rock glamorous.

It was ten minutes before show time when Daryl knocked on Beth's dressing room door. "Hey, sweetheart. Ten minutes. Everyone is already on stage. You gonna join us or should I tell everyone to go home."

Beth closed her eyes, letting out a cleansing breath. "You got this, Greene."

"Beth?" Daryl said her name again, with his hand on the door handle.

"On my way," she shouted back as she slipped on the black high heel studded pumps.

The band was getting ready to play when the house lights went down. Tara had stepped behind her keyboard when they hear Beth belt out acapella style, the beginning of the song.

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

She slowly stepped out from behind the curtain, the tips of her studded heels dragging the ground as she made her way to the front of the stage.

Daryl couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her black leather pants fit her ass like a glove and that gray muscle shirt was dropping low on the sides, showing off that sexy as hell black push up bra. Her blonde hair had been styled into a messy faux hawk, pulled back into a ponytail, with braids on the sides.

She was a rock goddess as she sang the song with such power, such energy that any doubts Daryl had left were all erased.

Beth was glorious as she dipped her hips to the beat of his bass, twirled her ass to the sway of the guitar and thrust out to the beat of the drum.

The song had ended and Daryl wasn't sure what song was next. He moved his bass down lower, to hide the rather hard bulge that was now pressing against his zipper.

Beth winked at him as she went into the next song. She walked over to him, placing her arm on his shoulder and letting the sassy lyrics of Misery Business fall from her lips.

When she hit the chorus, she leaned her back against his and bent into him. He could feel her ass pushing against him, causing his dick to twitch against this low slung bass.

* * *

Song Credits: Ain't It Fun by Paramore / It's Been Awhile by Staind / Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence / Misery Business by Paramore


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Latin Equation

Rick clapped his hands as he walked back stage. Daryl was wiping the sweat from his face and neck, side-eyeing Beth from the corner.

"Great job tonight. Sorry to say, Abe didn't show." Rick clasped a hand on Glenn's shoulder, feeling the disappointment right along with them.

Daryl looked up to see this sexy little Latin beauty walking towards them. He placed the towel around his neck and approached her.

"Sorry, darlin'. No groupies tonight." He smirked back at Glenn when the lovely senorita handed him her business card.

A very large lump grew in his throat as he tried to remove his foot from his mouth. The logo on the card read MotherDick Records, Rosita Ford, Talent Scout.

"Fuck," Daryl said as Rick took the card from him.

"Sorry Abraham couldn't make it tonight. He's signing a new band. Maybe you've heard of them… Apocalypse Rising." Rosita looked back at them, seeing at least Tara and Daryl had heard of them.

Tara ran over and hugged Rosita. They were old college roommates and she hadn't seen her since her wedding. Rick placed his hand on Rosita's shoulder and escorted her off to the private office he was using for tonight.

"Damn… Apocalypse Rising is the hottest thing out there," Tara said as she placed her guitar in the case.

Daryl tossed his towel over his head as he leaned back in the chair by the door. "We're better and you know it. We just need to work on some original music."

"I write," Beth spoke up, looking at only Daryl.

He looked so damn hot all sweaty and in his button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up. She couldn't stop staring at his tattoos. His arms looked like they were covered in ink and she began to wonder how much more of him was inked up.

"I don't think songs about being dumped or finding your prince are gonna cut it for us, Greene. We need hard, angry songs that drip with sex." Daryl teased her from under the towel, smirking as she rose from her chair.

"I can do angry. After a few days with you, I'll be writing songs so good, Apocalypse Rising will want them. And yes, I know who they are. Maggie took me to see them a few weeks ago." She gave him a sassy smile as she pulled the gray tank off and slid on a robe.

Daryl got just enough of a peek of her perfect, milky skin to make his dick go hard again. He let out a low growl as she walked past him and he could see a bead of sweat rolling down her neck.

"Earth to Dixon." Tara snapped her fingers in front of Daryl's face, looking right at him.

"Yeah… sorry. What?" He huffed out and Tara chuckled.

"Rick said to get our asses in the van. Merle's got the equipment packed up, so we're ready to head to the hotel." Daryl heard Tara's words, but they somehow didn't register back to him until he heard the word, hotel.

He walked out the back entrance to the van, wondering who Beth was bunking with. As he opened the van door, he saw Rosita and Rick coming towards them.

Beth was already in the van, jotting down something in that tattered journal of hers. He wanted to ask her what she was writing, but Rick looked like he had some news for them.

Rosita smiled back at Rick before she gave them the good news. "Abe said he wants to hear some of your original stuff. I'll be back in a month at your gig in Atlanta. Have me something I can take back to Abe and Double Enterdre just may have a record contract."

Glenn hugged Daryl, the two of them so excited to finally hear those words. Daryl looked back at Tara, who was nodding and smiling. Rosita waved goodbye to them as her driver pulled up.

Rick leaned into the door of the van looking for Beth. "Thank you for tonight. You really sang your ass off and Rosita said it was your performance that sold her. She said she wants to see more of your and Daryl's chemistry on stage. I have to agree… I want to see more of it myself."

Daryl chuckled at the word. Chemistry? What chemistry? He didn't think Beth belonged in their band and he sure as hell didn't think he had chemistry with her. She was a decent singer and she looked the part tonight, but he knew she didn't have what it took to make a real rock singer.

Beth tilted her head against the seat as she curled up, pulling her knees to her chest. Her studded heels had been replaced with her black Chucks and she couldn't wait to get her makeup off. Tara had given her a very smoky eye, with think eyeliner and deep ruby red lips. Her blush was a little dramatic for her, but it definitely was the rock star look.

Daryl climbed in the van, sitting up front with Glenn as he usually did. Rick and Tara climbed in the back with Beth, Tara slapping the back of Daryl's head when she caught him checking Beth out in the rear view mirror.

"What was that for?" Daryl asked and Tara lifted her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders.

He knew damn well what that was for and he was glad Tara didn't call him on it. Glenn looked over at him, still wearing that very joyful smile.

"If you want, we can start working on some lyrics tonight. I like that arrangement you were working on last week, the bass was killer." Glenn started the van, not noticing the way his best friend was checking out his girl's sister.

"Sure. Glenn, question?" Daryl looked over at him, narrowing his eyes from the oncoming headlights.

"Is it about, Beth?" he teased him back and dropped his smile when Daryl gave him a very serious stare.

"Have you read her lyrics? How are her songs?" He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping songstress, letting out a sigh.

Glenn didn't answer him back for a while as he made the turn towards the hotel. Daryl sat there in quiet reflection, wondering what it was about this girl that got his dander up. Was it just the fact he hadn't picked her himself? Was it her sweet, innocence look that had no edge to it at all or was it she had proven him wrong more than once tonight?

He was sure the real reason was that she got under his skin with how hard she was trying to fit in. In his world, you either fit or you didn't and she most definitely didn't fit. She was too young, too pretty and too freaking sweet to front a rock band. There was no doubt in his mind, this world was going to eat her alive.

Glenn pulled up to the hotel, parking at the front doors and finally answered him.

"Her stuff is good. I'll invite her to our room so you can see for yourself." Glenn was out the door before Daryl had a chance to protest.

It was late, too damn late to have to entertain little miss perfect. He opened the van door when his brother and band equipment manager, Merle, shouted at him.

"Daryl, beers?" Merle held up a six pack as he made his way into the hotel.

It was customary for him, Glenn and Merle to have an after gig drink, if they weren't pulling an all nigther driving.

After he grabbed his bag, he made his way inside. Glenn was holding the elevator for him as he and Beth stepped in together.

She leaned back against the wall with her eyes closed and her earbuds in. He looked down at the Ipod in her hands to see Nirvana on the screen.

He felt the smile creep on his face as she sang the song in a low tone. "Come as you are is a good one."

Beth pulled out one of her ear buds and returned his smile. "Yeah… it is. Nirvana is in my top ten fav bands. If you want we can add it to the set list for the next gig. I know this song by heart."

"We haven't played that song in a long time. It would be great to kick it again." Daryl nodded his head as he picked at his fingers.

Before she could place her earbud back in, he blurted out what was really on his mind, with a small lie behind it.

"Glenn said he needs to go over some of your originals. Rosita will be back in a month and we need to have at least one song for her." He placed his thumb in his mouth and chewed on the side as he studied her face.

"I'll go through them and find one for Glenn. You want to come to my room or do you want me to bring it to your room?" The giggle that trickled from her lips made him smirk. She was being bold and he sort of liked it.

"Our room," he answered too quickly, getting a look from Glenn.

The elevator stopped and they stepped out while Glenn walked up ahead of them. Daryl was about to ask to see her music when Tara came running up behind them.

"Hey, roomie. I just got off the phone with my BFF and Rosita loves you. I got a few more ideas for outfits for you. You're like having a life sized Barbie doll." Tara took Beth's hand and pulled her towards their room.

Daryl had to fight the chuckle that was rolling up from his chest. That's exactly what she was and with that clarity, he made up his mind to get her out of this lifestyle before it tarnished her golden image.

Glenn and Merle were kicked back and having a beer when he finally made it to the room. He grabbed a bottle and flopped on his bed.

"So, you and Blondie?" Merle asked, licking the beer off his lips.

"No… shut up." Daryl tossed back the beer, gulping it down.

"Yeah, sure. I ain't blind, little brother. Maybe not now, but soon." Merle informed him as he took another beer and headed off to his room.

Glenn didn't say anything as he walked out behind Merle, leaving Daryl to drink another beer and do some thinking.

He'd slipped out of his jeans and shirt, tossing on his baggy gray sweat and Double Entredre t-shrit. He was about to crash on the bed when he heard a small knocking on the door.

"Glenn, did you lock yourself out again, dumbass?" He jerked the door open to find Beth standing there wearing a too big Pearl Jam t-shirt and way too tiny white cotton shorts.

* * *

Thanks for giving this little fic a read and for the reviews. There's some major sparks coming so stick around to see what the Bassist and Songbird do next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Turn the Page

Beth smiled at him as he opened the door. The way he was standing there in that t-shirt and baggy sweats made her hot all over. She began to fan her face with her notebook, letting her eyes take in the tattoos on his arms.

"Sorry, thought you were Glenn," he said back to her as he looked her over again.

"No problem. Here's the notebook with my original songs." She handed him the notebook and he took it, closing the door in her face.

"Daryl!" she screamed and the door opened again as Glenn walked in with Beth on his heels.

"That is my personal property, thank you." She took the notebook back from him and sat on his bed, crossing those long sensual legs.

Glenn grabbed his sleeping pants and headed off to the bathroom. Daryl stared back at him as if begging him not to leave him alone with Beth.

Beth licked her fingertips, flipping the pages. Daryl sat on Glenn's bed, looking everywhere but at her.

"Here," she gave him a cross tone along with her narrowed eyes. He took the notebook from her, reading the elegant penmanship before him.

 _You got me boy, you got my heart in lost and found_

 _I was so confused until_

 _You took our love down to my velvet underground_

 _Time stood still as I lost all that I am_

 _My eyes and hands drank you in, touching your piece of art_

 _Inside each inked picture of your body I swam_

 _Take all that you want and leave me a dry husk_

 _I'm only alive when I'm with you_

 _Love me all morning, until the last of dusk_

As he read the lyrics, he heard the bathroom door open. Glenn walked out and Daryl shoved the notebook at him. He grabbed his cigarettes and lighter off the table and moved like a bat out of hell to get downstairs.

Beth took the notebook back from Glenn, her cheeks a little pink.

She flung open the door and rushed down the hall towards her room when she spotted Daryl at the elevator.

"Are you always that damn rude? You didn't even tell me if you liked it or not." She stood before him looking like a little blonde fireball.

Daryl repeatedly pushed the elevator button over and over, hoping it would arrive soon. "Don't have to… just am. Listen sunshine, what you get is what you see… get used to it."

The elevator doors opened and he walked in, lighting the cigarette as the doors closed.

"Jackass," Beth said to the closed doors when Rick walked up the hall towards her.

"There a problem, Beth?" Rick was on his cell phone again, making Beth think he must never put it down.

"No… guess not." She frowned slightly, wondering if her song was good enough or if Daryl hated it.

Rick walked her back to her room and gave her a smile as she closed the door. Tara was out cold, sleeping like the dead.

Beth went over to her window, looking at the empty street below. Empty all but Daryl standing under the street lamp smoking his cigarette with the light shining on him like the rock star he was.

She imaged what his lips tasted like after a smoke, what his arms felt like as they held you tight, but what really made the daydream so strong was she could still smell him. Even after sweating his ass off on stage, he had that woodsy musk smell about him that captivated all her senes.

Beth pressed her forehead to the window and closed her eyes. "Someday, you will like me."

Daryl took a long drag off his smoke as he looked up to the third floor window, where he swore he could see Beth looking back at him.

That little blonde had gotten under his skin, dug in and was starting to take root. He hated it, this feeling of losing himself in someone. His entire live it had just been him and Merle and when he moved to Senoia, he became friends with Glenn.

He never needed anyone, never had anything more than a one night stand, except for once and that came back to bite him in the ass hard. This feeling he got in the pit of his stomach, this ache that burned in his belly when he looked at her… he didn't know what to do with it. She was something different and different was exactly what he needed. He finished his smoke, pinching it off and tucking the bud in his pocket as he gazed back up to the window.

She was gone and it made him long to see her again. What the hell was going on with him? Dixon's don't fall in love… wait… what? Love… no fucking way. He berated himself as he walked back into the elevator.

Glenn was talking to Maggie when he opened the door for him. He brushed his teeth and tossed himself on the rock hard bed. Daryl let out a groan as he took his pillow and tossed it at his lovesick roommate.

"Love you too, Maggie." Glenn ended his call and flipped Daryl off.

"What's got your balls bunched up, Dixon?" Glenn flipped off the lights as he plugged his cell phone in to charge.

"Nothin'… go to sleep." Daryl rolled over, trying to get Beth out of his head.

The sound of someone pounding on their door woke Daryl. He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, seeing 3:30 in big neon numbers.

Glenn stumbled out of bed to answer the door, finding Tara looking wild eyed and completely in a state of panic.

"Is Beth in here?" she asked as she looked the room over.

"No," Daryl barked back, sitting up in the bed. Tara walked back out in the hallway, pacing like a caged animal.

Glenn picked up his cell, calling Beth's phone. Tara held it up as it rang in her hand. "I woke up and she was gone. She didn't take her phone or her shit. I've looked this damn hotel over and I can't fucking find her."

Daryl slipped on his shoes and Detroit ball cap as he walked past them. "She's got to be somewhere."

He didn't bother with the elevator, choosing to run down the stairs. He came out at the lobby, seeing Rick pacing and talking on the phone.

The first place he checked was the van, looking in the back and checking to see if the doors were locked.

"Beth!" he yelled out as he walked towards the back of the hotel.

As he got closer to the playground outside the school beside the hotel, he heard someone singing.

 _You got me boy, you got my heart in lost and found_

 _I was so confused until_

 _You took our love down to my velvet underground_

He smiled to himself as he heard those lyrics come from her lips.

She was sitting in a swing, rocking back and forth with her fingers lightly gripping the chains. Her toes were buried in the sand as her long blonde hair flowed down her back.

"Beth," he said softly and she jumped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a confused look in her eyes.

"Lookin' fer you. You sort of freak Tara out." Daryl sat in the swing beside her, wondering what brought her out here in the first place.

"Sorry. Guess we better be gettin' back." She pulled her robe tighter, looking back at Daryl.

"Ya shouldn't be out her by yerself," he grunted out as he walked behind her. She turned to look at him and her face dropped.

"I can take care of myself." The fire that burned in her eyes could have burned every inch of grass around them.

Daryl shook his head as he walked ahead of her, wishing he'd never come out here to find her. She ran to catch up with him, walking in tandem.

"You never did say if you liked my song." She gazed at him, waiting for an honest answer.

He rounded the corner to the hotel when Rick ran to her, tossing his jacket over her shoulders.

They waited for the elevator to open when Daryl pulled his cap down over his piercing blue eyes. "It's good. Get me the sheet music and I'll give it a bass line."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped in as Daryl leaned back in the corner.

Beth wanted to turn and look at him, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her smile. She was a little too giddy at that moment, hearing him say that had lifted her spirits and erased her melancholy.

He told her the truth, he did like the song. He just never thought someone that looked as naive as she did could write a song that… hot and deep.

Rick took Beth back to her room and Daryl went back to his. When he climbed back in his bed, he heard someone outside the door. Looking down, he saw some papers being tucked under the door.

Glenn picked them up, placing them on Daryl's bed. "Here ya go, Romeo."

Daryl looked at the papers, the sheet music to Beth's song, Velvet.

* * *

Beth is chipping away at that wall Daryl has built and she's about to find out why he has that wall. Thanks for following and reviewing. Bethyl on!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Swamp

They drove all day to get to their gig in Florida. Beth had never been that far south before and was eager to maybe get some beach time in before they were on the road again.

Glenn, Daryl and Rick went off to check with the club manager, leaving Tara and Beth to enjoy some fun in the sun.

Beth was standing out front of the club with her hand over her eyes. Merle was unloading the equipment van when he whistled to gain her attention.

"Hey, Blondie… how about a hand." Merle gave her a grin as she walked over to him.

She noticed the tattoo on his forearm that matched the one Daryl had. It was a D with an arrow through it, just above his wrist.

"That tat… Daryl has it too." She pointed to it and Merle held it out for her to get a better look.

"He should, we got them together. First tat me and little brother got together." Merle watched her blue eyes widen upon the new information.

"You're brothers?" she asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yup. You gonna take this or what, doll face?" Merle handed her the small amp, watching her grip it tight.

She carried up the wooden ramp without too much struggle and Merle was more than impressed. He liked this girl, she was spunky and full of fire.

Beth rounded into the entrance to the bar finding that during the day it doubled as a restaurant. There was a small indoor area to her right that was surrounded by glass windows that overlooked the bar ahead of her. She walked past the large wooden staircase to find the club.

There was a wide opening for dancing and crowds in front of the raised stage. She climbed the stairs that were at the side of the stage, follow Merle out onto the large stage. She sat the amp down where Merle had pointed to before looking out at the large bar. There two steps up from the large dance floor was a huge oval bar and above that a balcony that the large staircase led to. She looked to the right of the bar seeing that there wasn't a wall, only a banister that was lined with booths and seats that overlooked the beach and Gulf.

"Pretty neat set up, huh?" Merle said as he watched her looking around the bar. Beth nodded her head before giving him a huge smile as her eyes twinkled. "Come on sweetheart, there's more work to do."

They walked back to the equipment van to get the next load. Merle handed Beth the keyboard case when Daryl walked around the van.

"Merle… this is yer damn job… not hers. We can't have her throwing her back out before the gig tonight." He took the case from her, shoving it back at his brother.

"She offered, I didn't ask, Darylina." Merle took the case and stomped up towards the stage, obviously lying to make Beth feel better.

Beth stared at him as he walked away. She walked past him, swinging her arms and pursing her lips.

Tara was waiting on her with two beach towels, some tanning lotion and sunblock. "You ready for some fun in the sun?"

"Hell yes," Beth said between gritted teeth as she took the towel. She pulled her pink low cut bikini from her travel bag, ready to clear her mind of Daryl Dixon and his bullshit.

They went to the restrooms to change. Beth placed her towel over her arm and slipped on her flip flops. Tara was wearing a black and gray bikini, the bottoms barely covering her ass.

"Damn… you look hot." Tara waved her hand as if she just touched something hot.

"Thanks," Beth blushed back, wrapping the towel around her.

"Nope," Tara giggled as he jerked the towel off of her. "I want to see the look on their faces when you walk out."

Beth smirked back at her, loving the idea herself. She pulled her hair free from the ponytail and proceeded to saunter out towards the beach.

Daryl and Glenn were sitting on the stage having some beers when Tara and Beth walked by. Daryl began to cough when he saw them, his hand coming up to his lips.

"Tara… your ass is hanging out!" Glenn shouted down to them. Tara slapped an ass cheek, pulling the side of the bikini up higher.

Beth waved back at them as she began to swing her hips a little more. Daryl's eyes were glued to the barely there pink material that was wrapped around her hips.

"Want to go to the beach?" Glenn asked, but was quickly shot down.

Daryl sat down his beer and ran out towards Beth. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew he was pissed at her little peep show.

Beth placed her towel down when Daryl came up behind her, picking the towel up. "We got sound check and rehearsal in an hour and you don't need to get a sunburn before tonight."

"When did you become her damn dad?" Tara barked back at him as she handed Beth the sunblock.

Beth took the towel back from him and sat down. She didn't say anything back to him as she laid down and placed her sunglasses on.

Daryl looked at Tara, who was grinning back at him. "Bye, Felicia."

He glared at her, his anger coursing through his body. He walked off, cursing under his breath. As he walked back to the stage, he wondered why he was pissed.

At every turn, Beth was either in his face about something or doing something to drive him crazy. He had known her all of two days and she was all he could think about.

Glenn had this smug, cocky look on his face when he walked back over to him. He took the beer from his hand and walked away. Glenn shouted at him as he rounded the corner to the green room. "You need to get laid, my friend."

Daryl rolled that idea around for a bit as he flopped down on the couch. That's exactly what he needed, to pound out his frustration on some girl until he forgot about that sweet little blonde.

Sound check was a little awkward for everyone. Tara banged on her guitar as she glared at Daryl, Daryl missed a few cords as he tried to look at anyone but Beth, Beth kept staring at Daryl and forgetting the lyrics and Glenn was laughing the entire time.

Rick told them to shake it off and get ready for the gig. The owner had been promoting this concert for weeks and Rick promised him a good show.

Beth couldn't take her eyes off Daryl. It was bugging the crap out of her that he wouldn't even look at her. Tara wrapped an arm around her shoulder and told her to forget him.

She smiled back at her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Daryl truly hated her.

Tara gave her clothes to her, the high waist black mini skater skirt with lacy white crop top. She looked at it and smiled. Maybe a little deliberate flirting was in order to turn Daryl's attitude around.

The grin on Beth's face raised Tara's curiosity. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little sexual warfare. If Daryl wants to be cold to me, fine. I'm about to turn up the temperature and we'll see how cold he is then." Beth pulled out her satin black thong and matching black bra, grinning from ear to ear.

The place was packed and Beth felt a little nervous. Glenn walked up behind her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You got this and you know it. Now get out there and knock them dead."

She walked out and took her mic as Tara began to strum Poision's Talk Dirty To Me.

She smiled over at Glenn as she slowly turned to her to Daryl. He was wearing a fitted gray tshirt with cuffed sleeves and tight black jeans. She couldn't take her eyes off the way his biceps were rippling as he played his bass.

The mischievous vixen in her took over as the lyrics spilled from her lips.

You know I never

I never seen you look so good

You never act the way you should

But I like it

And I know you like it too

The way that I want you

I gotta have you

Oh yes, I do

Beth walked towards Daryl as she sang, only to stop a few inches from him, turn around and flipped her skirt up at him.

Daryl saw her smiling back at him wearing something close to nothing and that way too sexy black bra showing through that too tight crop top. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to calm the twitching in his pants.

She walked closer then turned around, only to flip her skirt up and show off a thong that was showcasing a perfect heart shaped ass.

There was no way he was going to be able to go through the set they had tonight with her looking like that and being such a damn tease.

The next three songs were sex free and Daryl was glad for it. Beth sang her heart out, getting the crowd in a frenzy. There was something about the way the surfer boy in front was looking at Beth that he didn't like at all.

When the next song started, Daryl let out a groan. Beth began to run her hands down her body and swivel her hips as she hit the chorus.

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you, I touch myself

Ooh, I don't want anybody else

Oh no, oh no, oh no

Beth walked up behind him, running her hand across his shoulder. She sang the next line with her lips up next to his ear.

He knew wearing those tight black jeans was a bad choice. His dick was so hard, he could feel the head throbbing. She was on a mission to drive him insane.

Maybe this was her way to get back at him for going off on her at the beach. Maybe Beth was just using him to rouse up the crowd. Whatever it was, she was doing it well.

After the first set ended and Daryl placed his bass down and rushed over to the bar. He ordered up a shot of whiskey, needing the liquor to wash Beth and her tight little body out of his mind.

As he downed the next shot, he saw Beth and surfer boy dancing. He watched her smile and twirl around, looking absolutely fuckable.

When surfer boy put his hands on Beth's ass, Daryl snapped. He jumped from the bar stool, pushing people out of the way to get to her. He grabbed the boy's hand, squeezing it hard enough to make him yell out in pain.

"Daryl!" Beth's blue eyes were wide and locked on him. She punched his rock hard arm over and over until he released her dance partner.

"Get yer ass to the green room," Daryl said back to her with anger lacing each and every word.

Her bottom lip began to tremble as tears sprang into her eyes. She ran off, with Tara running right behind her.

Rick came over to him, pulling him to the side. "Whatever your fucking problem is with her… fix it."

Daryl spotted a blonde giving him the eye as she licked her lips and twisted her tight little body. He walked over to her, grabbing her hand and dragging her off towards the restroom.

A white and red phone booth with glass window panes on all four sides rested against the wall between the restrooms. He pulled her inside, letting his hands slide under her skirt. Her lips went to his neck as she worked his belt free and unzipped his pants. When her fingers grazed his cock, he tensed up. His fingers skimmed over her wet slit, making her moan.

Daryl flipped her around, pulling up her skirt and pushing her panties to the side. He reached in his pants to pull out his cock when Beth's face flashed in his mind. The girl wiggled her ass into him, his fingers still holding her panties.

Beth's long legs and tight little body burned behind his eyes as he slammed them closed. "Fuck," he yelled out and released the blonde before him.

"Yeah, baby. Fuck me hard," the blonde pushed her ass into his crotch, but his erection was gone.

"I don't need this shit," he spewed out as he pushed her off of him and exited the phone booth.

He zipped up his pants and buckled his belt when he heard a gasp come from in front of him.

Looking up, he saw Beth standing there, her blue eyes looking doleful as two tears trailed down her face. She ran past him, disappearing into the crowd.

"Beth!" he shouted out to her, feeling like the biggest ass in the world.

The rest of the set was rough. Beth's voice had no life in it and the crowd started to leave. The club owner was getting pissed and taking it out on Rick.

Daryl walked over to her, trying to talk to her before the next song. She looked up at him with those big blue eyes and he never broke.

"I didn't mean fer you to see that," he whispered to her and she nodded back to him.

When the last song had been sung, Tara walked over to him and let him have it.

"She likes you and you being you… you have to hurt her. In case you're blind, she really likes you. Give her a chance and stop carrying around all that damn baggage." She said her peace, leaving Daryl fuming.

He didn't have to be nice to her and he sure as hell didn't have to like her back. This wasn't high school, she needed a reality check.

What had happened, had happened and there was no changing it now. Tara came back a few minutes later as he and Merle were packing up the equipment. She placed her hands on her hips, mentally kicking his ass.

"Rick said we have to go now. We're leaving for Houston in the morning and we have to be on the road by ten." Tara's words bit into him, leaving their mark on his pride.

"You got this shit, Merle?" Daryl asked before he walked off the stage.

When he got to the van, he didn't see Beth. Glenn was sitting in the driver seat ready to go, but their lead singer had gone MIA.

After looking around for her, he found her sitting in the phone booth. He lowered his head as he took a deep breath.

He opened the door slowly, looking at her red rimmed eyes. "What the fuck are you doin' in here?"

"Why do you care?" She moved her hand to close the door and he stopped her. Daryl gripped her arm, pulling her out.

"Leave me alone," Beth shouted at him as she pulled her arm from his grip.

"We're leavin'… it's time to go." He took her by her arm again and she jerked free.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She stomped off towards the bar, doing her best not to cry.

"This is stupid, Beth. I was stoppin' that asshole from having more than a feel of yer ass." He felt his neck muscles stiffen up as his pulse beat hard.

"Oh… that's funny. I can't have a guy touch my ass, but you can stick your dick in some random skank. Last time I checked, you can't get STD's from fingers." The fire in her eyes made him take a step back. Little miss sweet and innocent had a nasty side and he was seeing it now.

"I didn't fuck her, Beth. Just get in the van so we can leave." Feeling emotionally defeated, he slumped his shoulders, waiting for her to take the first step.

Merle had been loading the van and was heading to the restroom for a piss when he overheard their conversation. Things had gotten heated and Merle felt bad for his little brother. Daryl had a reason for acting like a jackass and he wanted Beth to know it.

There was no doubt to Merle, Daryl already had a thing for that little blonde. Daryl was his own worst enemy and Merle couldn't let him self-destruct again.

"I got this, little brother. Go on… I'll get her to the hotel." Merle winked at him, making Daryl go off.

"Sure you will… keep yer damn hands to yerself." Daryl wasn't himself. He could feel his anger getting out of control, eating him alive.

"She ain't my type. My girls have to be double d's and a little longer in the tooth." Merle ignored Daryl's surly attitude as he walked Beth to his van.

He finished packing up and jumped in. Beth looked over to him, letting her tears finally fall.

"Heard Rick say we're headin' to Houston in the morning. If you want, you can ride with me." Merle started the van as he listened to her sob.

"Thanks," she said between sobs.

"There's a little story I need to tell you and we have ten hours alone tomorrow." Beth smiled back at him as he pulled out of the parking lot. Hopefully after tomorrow, Beth would understand his little brother a little better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: On the Road Again

Daryl was quiet on the ride to the hotel. Glenn glanced at him from time to time, but not a word was spoken.

The van had barley came to a stop when Daryl jumped out. He grabbed his bag from the back of the van and walked over to Rick's SUV.

"Can I bunk with you tonight? I need some space." Rick stared at him for a moment, trying to gauge the mood before he agreed.

Rick checked them in and handed out their key cards. Daryl took his and took the stairs up, avoiding the elevator and his band mates at all cost.

Beth had been just as quiet as Merle drove them to the hotel. She thanked him again as she climbed out of his van. Rick was waiting on her at the band van with her bag.

"Beth, you alright?" he asked her as they walked into the hotel.

"I'm here to sing and that's what I'm gonna do. This is my big chance and I'm not going to let anyone ruin it for me. I promise I'll do better." She smiled at him as they got on the elevator.

"Maggie said you have a background in country music. I'm gonna need you big time for the next gig. Haven't told the others yet, but Abraham owns a bar in Houston, the Rusty Spur. He wants to test the band's ability to adapt. He's personally coming to watch you, so we have to knock it out of the park." Rick looked at her as if she were their last hope.

"I'll do what I can. Dixon ain't gonna like this one bit. He's rock all the way." Beth lips curled up into a small smile at the thought of Daryl having to play country.

"Let me worry about Daryl. We do this and give Abe an original song, I'm sure we'll get that record contract." Rick walked her to her door, sliding the key card in.

"I'll work on it tonight and get with you first thing in the morning." Beth began to scroll through her Ipod as she walked in.

She told Tara what she'd discussed with Rick and Tara nearly howled with laughter. "Oh, this is good. Daryl will lose his shit."

Beth pulled out her laptop to work up the set list and print out the sheet music for the not so country inclined.

Rick opened the door to find Daryl out on the balcony having a smoke. He walked out, clearing his throat.

"Dixon, I need you to talk to you and Glenn." Rick walked out, heading for Glenn's room.

Daryl caught up with him, running his fingers through his hair. "Is this about Beth?"

Glenn opened the door with his toothbrush between his lips. They walked in and Rick got straight to the matter.

He told them about Abe's little proposition and how Beth would be making the set list for them. Daryl didn't say anything, staying too quiet for Rick's liking.

Glenn finished brushing his teeth and went to the girl's room to help Beth. Daryl walked past Rick and back to their room. Rick followed him, feeling a little nervous at how silent he was being.

"Daryl... you okay?" Rick asked as he closed the door.

"Just get me the fuckin' sheet music and I'll do my part. This band has gone to hell in a hand basket... fuckin' country." Daryl's words slipped out with so much venom, that it was clear to Rick to leave him be.

Morning came all too early as Beth looked at her screaming cell phone. Tara grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom.

"Get up sleepyhead." Tara was way too cheerful for Beth. She needed coffee and lots of it.

Merle was in the lobby, enjoying the continental breakfast when she walked in. She made her usual coffee with cream and sugar and sat down with him.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday? Can I ride with you today?" Beth took a sip of coffee as Merle chewed on his waffle.

"Sure thang, Blondie. Get your stuff and meet me out front in an hour. Got to be going if we're gonna make it to Houston on time. Rick said y'all are meetin' with the ginger mustache tonight." The syrup covered smirk on his face made her giggle.

"Thanks," she said before she kissed his cheek.

She grabbed a bagel on her way by the buffet, taking a few donuts for Tara. She took a bite out of the bagel and placed the donuts by the tv as she gathered her clothes. Beth showered quickly, tossing her damp hair back in a ponytail. She tucked her dirty clothes in a laundry bag and grabbed her stuff before she headed out the door.

Daryl was coming out of Rick's room, doing his best not to make eye contact with her. Beth walked over to him, with some papers clipped together. "Here."

She handed him the sheet music she printed off and a copy of the set list. He took them, finally looking up at her. His blue eyes looked dull, as if all the life had been sucked out of him. She had to fight with her worry, wanting so badly to ask him what was wrong.

Part of her hoped it was guilt for being so harsh to her. The other part of her saw something deeper behind those cool blue eyes, something that ate at his soul.

His eyes and the sadness behind them haunted her as she walked out to the van. Merle was waiting for her and so was Rick.

"Beth, you sure I can't talk you into riding with the others. I really need all of you to go over the set list and music." Rick cocked his head sideways, his blue eyes pleading with her.

She hopped up in the van, smiling back at him. "I'm good. Tara and Glenn have my cell number if they need me."

Merle shut the door, winking back at her. He jumped in the driver's seat, mentally preparing himself for the conversation he had to have with Beth.

Tara and Glenn walked out together, both of them looking at her and questioning Rick. Daryl didn't say a word to anyone as he climbed in the back of the van. Tara rode shotgun, looking over her shoulder.

"You going to be like this all the way to Texas?" Tara watched him as he stretched his legs out, pulled his ball cap over his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Guess so," she answered her own question as Glenn rolled his eyes.

They had only been on the road an hour when they heard a light snoring coming from the back. Tara opened up the notebook Beth had made for her, going over the songs with Glenn to see which songs he was familiar with.

Beth had papers all over Merle's van. He didn't mind, it seemed to keep her mind preoccupied. She'd had this somber mood about her all morning and Merle waiting for her to cheer up a bit before he told her his story.

"You really like this shit, uh? I think yer better at it than Grimes and you sure know how to sing." The compliment made her blush as she put the sheet music away.

"That's what I'm here for. To put Double Enterdre on the map." She smiled back at him before gazing out the passenger side window.

"I know my little brother ain't exactly welcomed you with open arms and there's a reason for that." He looked over at her, waiting for her to look at him.

"No… he hasn't. Do tell, I'm curious to hear why Daryl is such a dick." She crossed her arms as she twisted her body to look at Merle.

"Daryl's got issues that start with us growing up hard. Our old man used us both as his whipping post and our ma burnt to a crisp in a house fire cause she was too damn drunk to get the fuck out. But that's just the half of it." Merle smirked as she leaned forward as if to hear him better.

"My little brother has a sweet side to him, just have to drag it out of him now. Ever hear the saying, once bitten, twice shy. That's Daryl. His ex, she broke his heart real good. We had a road manager a year ago that helped Rick with the band. The only problem with that was, Shane was fuckin' Daryl's girl on the side. Kay was a real looker. Long brown hair, big blue eyes and a body that made a man fall to his knees. Her sister, Jenna was the leader singer and Kay tagged along. To make a long story short, Kay and Daryl started screwing around, she got knocked up and he asked her to marry him." Merle looked at her when he felt her hand slid on his forearm. He had her hook, line and sinker and he was about to lay some heavy shit on her.

Beth squeezed his arm, waiting for him to drop the bomb she knew was coming.

"They were engaged about six months when Rick catches Shane putting the screws to Kay. He tells Daryl and they have this huge fight right before a gig. When he gets back to the hotel, she's gone with Shane and left him a goodbye note. Come to find out, the baby wasn't Daryl's and she was using his music and ideas to help Shane get a job with another band. That shit is still fresh to Daryl, it happened about a year ago." Beth let out a gasp as Merle pulled the van up to a diner for some lunch.

"That's awful. But still, why he is a dick to me. Lots of people get cheated on and that aren't assholes." Beth started to open the van door when Merle pulled her back inside.

"Daryl told her everything, got real close to her. She didn't just break his heart, she crushed it. There are things about Daryl that only me and now that bitch knows and she told them to Shane. Daryl won't let anyone get too close because he's afraid. He'll deny it, but it's the truth. Wild animals lash out when they're hurt Beth and Daryl's still bleedin'." Merle exited the van and waited for her to get out.

Glenn pulled the band van up side them. Beth looked at Daryl who was going over the sheet music and smiled at him. He looked back at her, waving a page at her.

She made her way to the van, looking at Tara and Glenn to leave. They jumped out, leaving her alone with Daryl.

He looked at her like a deer caught in headlights, as if he might push her down and jump out the van himself.

"Hi, I'm Beth Greene." She extended her hand and Daryl shook it, furrowing his eyebrows back at her.

"Beth… what are you doing?" he asked as he continued to hold her hand.

"Starting over. I think we got off on the wrong foot. How about you have my back and I have yours and we try to be friends." The smiled and cheery way she was speaking made Daryl smile back at her.

He finally released her hand and exited the van. They walked into the diner to join the others and Merle smiled back at him when they walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Everything is Bigger in Texas

Beth looked at the clock one more time as she finished up Tara's hair. She sprayed the raven waves to hold them in place as Tara puckered her lips to apply the ruby red lipstick.

"I love it, Beth. You were right, this dress is me." Tara did a twirl in the pale pink T-strap kitten heels and white lace tea length dress with a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. The dress looked like it was peeled from the pages of a fancy catalog in the 50's.

"Rick said we had to look amazing tonight and this fit the bill." Beth handed her the white satin clutch purse.

"Yes, he said amazing not drop dead fucking gorgeous. I know you said you and Dixon agreed to be 'just friends' but one look at you in that dress and it will become friends with benefits." Tara walked out behind Beth, wondering what the red check mark tattoo on her foot was for.

Tara waved down a cab as Beth checked her watch again. "We're late."

The cab pulled up and the driver gave both of them the once over. "Where to ladies?"

"Espinosa's Bar & Grill, please," Tara told him as they slid into the backseat. Beth had to adjust the back panel of her dress as the cabbie got a good look of her legs, all the way up to the tops of her thighs.

The guys had left an hour ago and Rick told them to hustle their sweet little asses. Beth had just stepped out of the shower when he yelled at them that he and the boys were leaving.

They pulled up to the restaurant around eight and Tara started giggling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Beth asked and Tara opened her clutch to pay for the cab.

"I bet Rick is sweating his balls off in there, trying to explain why we're not here yet." She continued to giggle as they walked up to the door and were promptly escorted to their table.

Abe stroked his mustache as he checked his watch. Rick noticed how restless Abe was becoming and pulled his phone out to text the girls again.

Daryl was about to take a sip of his Jack and Coke when Merle elbowed him.

"Blondie is workin' that dress." He waved his hand, mouthing the word hot as he sat back in his chair.

Daryl placed the glass back on the table as he loosened the skinny black tie around his neck.

Beth walked towards them as Daryl was about to take a sip of his Jack and Coke when Merle elbowed him.

"Blondie is workin' that dress." He waved his hand, mouthing the work hot as he sat back in his chair.

Daryl placed the glass back on the table as he loosened the skinny black tie around his neck.

Beth sauntered into the restaurant wearing a long fitted black dress with long sleeves and slits up both sides. Those damn slits almost reached the tops of her thighs, exposing the milky smooth skin of her legs and her black stilettos that only clad a strap over her toes and a strap around her ankle.

Daryl moved to pull her chair out for her when Abe rose and beat him to it. "Nice of you to join us, ladies. Looking at you now, I can say it was worth the wait."

The look on Abe's face soon faded as his wife, Rosita, walked in wearing a tight fitting black dress that hugged all her curves.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked as Rick pulled her seat out for her.

"Not a thing, sweetheart." Abe's eyes had moved from Beth's thighs to his wife's breasts.

"Can we get down to business now?" Rick asked as he took a sip of wine.

"I'm sure the ladies will want some dinner." Abe waved for a waiter. He swiftly walked over, taking their order and rushed back with a glass of wine for all three of them.

Abe took Rosita's hand, kissing her knuckles. "As all you know, I just signed Apocalypse Rising and I need an opening act for their tour and I'm really hoping that's you. There are three things a band must have before I will even consider giving them a contract. One, the ability to adapt. That's what tomorrow is all about. You need to come out of your comfort zone and give me some boot scooting country at the Rusty Spur. Two, I need not one, but five original songs to cut an album. Rosita will be in Atlanta to hear your song in two weeks. Three, I need chemistry and Rosita says Beth and Daryl have that. Okay… that's it. Give me those three things and by this time in two weeks you could be MotherDick Records next big thing."

Rick and Glenn turned to look at Beth and Daryl as she blushed and Daryl downed his drink.

Rosita turned her attention to Daryl as he tried to brush off the chemistry comment again.

"I hope you two bring that sizzling chemistry to the Rusty Spur. I'm sure the crowd will eat it up." She leaned into her husband as Abe wrapped his arm around her.

"There ya go usin' that word again. I'm not sure what chemistry you're talkin' about. Beth and me… were just friends. You'd get more chemistry out of some high school nerd and a Bunsen burner." The pain in his foot from Rick stomping it made him wince. He wasn't sure what to say or do anymore and since Beth showed up, his world had been turned upside down.

Abe excused himself and Rosita took his seat. She leaned across the table to speak directly at Daryl. "You sure look like you had something when I saw you last time. From the way she was leaning and grinding on you and the way you were giving it back to her, I thought for sure you two were going to fuck on stage."

As soon as the work fuck left Rosita's mouth, so did the sip of wine from Beth's lips.

Tara handed Beth her napkin, while Rick and Rosita checked on her. She coughed a few times, grabbing Tara's hand and rushing off to the ladies room.

The room had gotten way too hot for Beth. She needed some fresh air or maybe just to be anywhere but under Daryl's blue eyed stare.

"You feeling okay?" Tara wet a paper towel, dabbing the back of her neck.

"I'm fine." Beth shrugged her shoulders as she walked into one of the stalls. She leaned her back into the door, trying to get the image of Daryl in that red button up shirt and black tie out of her mind. His hair was actually out of eyes and his goatee had been trimmed. He could easily pass for a Greek God with those chiseled cheekbones, big broad shoulders and arms that put on an impressive gun show. Every time he bent his arm to lift his drink to his mouth, Beth could feel her core clenching.

Tara knocked on the stall door, seeing Beth's feet up against it. "Beth, talk to me."

She opened the door, peeking her head out. "About what?"

"What's got you so damn flustered, that's what?" Tara jerked the door open, watching Beth pull at her dress.

"There isn't anything to say, Tara." She walked out only stopping when Tara took her hand.

"Truth… now." Tara crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"It's Daryl. Rosita is right. We do have chemistry but I'm not what he wants or needs. I'm just a reminder of everything that went wrong in his life. He lost his best friend and his girlfriend all in the same year. I waltz in like I'm the answer to everything and I expect him to accept it. I like him… have from the moment we met. I know he was an ass to me, but there's something behind his cool blue eyes that say he wants me." She sat down on the couch in the powder room.

Tara sat beside her, taking her hand. "Daryl does have some shit to work through, but if you hang in there, I'm sure you two will work this out. Besides, it won't be long until Dixon caves. I see the way he looks at you. That man has a bad case of I need to get laid and it has you written all over it." Tara patted her hand, giving her back a quirky smile before she left her there to think.

Daryl watched Beth leave. Her cheeks were a bright pink as she coughed and ran from the table.

Rick looked back at him, as if to tell him to go after her. Daryl had been in situations like this enough to know to leave a woman be when she runs off to the ladies room with a friend.

Rosita sat back in her chair, tipping her glass of wine to her lips. Daryl's eyes were glued to the restrooms as his fingers gripped his linen napkin.

Abe returned with a smile on his face. He leaned over to whisper something in Rosita's ear as she slapped his chest. "I hate to leave but if I'm gonna wrap up the tour for Apocalypse Rising, I have to kiss some promoters ass. Stay as long as you want, dinner and drinks are on me. See y'all at the bar tomorrow night."

Daryl got up as soon as Abe left and walked towards the restroom. He was halfway there when Tara came walking out. She looked at Daryl with a smirk on her face.

"Got to piss?" The smirk widened as she said it, knowing good and well what Daryl was actually up to.

"Maybe. You want to hold it fer me?" Daryl turned it back around on her, grabbing his crotch.

Tara was about to say something when Beth walked out. She looked like she'd been crying and Daryl walked over to her.

She stopped in her tracks, using the tissue in her hand to wipe her nose. "I'm sorry I ran off like that."

"Don't be. Come on, yer foods gettin' cold and it be a shame to waste a dress like this on you cryin' in the bathroom." He placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked back to the table.

Glenn eyed her for a moment as his eyebrows furrowed together. Daryl noticed he was looking at her feet and caught a glimpse of the tattoo just above her toes on her right foot.

Beth finally gave him a smile as she tucked her feet under the table. She knew Glenn would ask and she really didn't want him to. To her surprise it wasn't Glenn, but Daryl that asked her.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's the check mark fer?" He eyed her over, letting his eyes drink in the pristine alabaster skin of her thigh.

"I'll tell you later." Beth leaned over, whispering to him.

"Yeah… do tell. Your sister has those same tattoos. All I got was some lame ass story about her getting drunk. Did you get drunk too, Beth?" Glenn had his elbows on the table as his hands rested under his chin.

She picked at the food on her plate, trying to think of a way to get out of spilling Maggie's secret.

"You don't got to tell him anything," Tara comment when Merle chimed in.

"You her momma now. Let the little girl tell her story. From the way she's stabbing that piece of chicken, it's a good one." Merle laughed as he took a drink of whiskey.

Beth turned to face Glenn, not wanting to see Daryl's face. Once the truth of her tattoo was out, she was sure her face would be very red.

"Maggie made me get this tattoo after I had sex the first time. It's sort of a mark of conquest to Maggie." Beth watched as this information registered and Glenn's face lit up.

"But she has seven check marks. You mean I'm just a…" Glenn was cut off by Merle as he ribbed him hard.

"Another notch in her belt or in your case a check mark on her foot. So, this means you've only been saddled once, Blondie?" Merle finished his whiskey and Rick waved at the waiter to cut him off.

Beth turned in her chair, looking squarely at Daryl. He was smiling back at her, with this teasing look in his eyes.

"So what if I have. At least I don't carry around a pharmacy of antibiotics." Beth began to chuckle as Daryl tossed his head back and let out a deep, roaring laugh.

Merle winked at her and she winked back at him. Daryl stood, taking his cigarettes and shaking his head at his brother.

Before he walked off, he leaned down and spoke softly in her ear. "Thank you for that."

Beth turned and watched him walk out, her want for him morphing into this overpowering need that was consuming every part of her.

* * *

I can never thank you enough for the follow, favs and reviews. I owe a great big thank you to my PIC, thejennakayshow. As you can tell this story is going to be a slow burn, but there will be some hot moments along the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ain't Nothin' Better

Daryl, Rick and Glenn had gotten a private tour of the Rusty Spur the night before, so they'd know how to set things up. Daryl was impressed with the bar, he really expected a mechanical bull to be somewhere, but it had a nice bar, dance floor and a big stage that rised up from the dance floor.

If he had to play country, he was glad it was here. The place was full of life even with most of the lights turned off. Glenn smirked at him as they climbed back into the van.

"Here man." Glenn handed him his IPod, with a country playlist cued up.

"I got the sheet music. I know what the fuck I'm doin', Rhee." Daryl refused the IPod, but Glenn handed it to him anyway.

"You'll thank me later." Glenn leaned back with this gloating smile on his face as Daryl plugged the earbuds in.

When Carrie Underwood started belting out, Good Girl, he looked back at Glenn.

"Yeah… Beth is gonna have some fun tomorrow night," he said with a chuckled as Rick pulled the van out of the parking lot.

The song had ended and Daryl was done. He took the earbuds out and tossed the IPod back at Glenn. "Nope… done. I don't need Glenn Rhee's country music class 101. I got it."

The van stopped in front of the hotel and Daryl jumped out. Beth was in the lobby going over the set list with Tara when he walked in. Merle wiggled his eyebrows as Daryl's eyes locked with Beth's.

"How did it go? You like the place?" The hopeful tone to her voice made Daryl calm down a little.

"It's nice. Better get to bed… got a long day ahead of us." Daryl looked back at his brother who was staring at him hard.

"You tryin' to bag yourself a lead singer, little brother?" Merle knew the punch was coming and braced himself for it.

"Shut up, Merle." Daryl hit his shoulder hard, feeling the punch all the way up his arm. He looked back at Beth as she smiled at him. There were no words left to say, so he headed off to his room. He wasn't in the mood for Glenn or Merle, so he took the stairs. If he was being honest with himself, he took the stairs to give himself time to calm the boner that was pushing against his zipper.

Beth was laying across the couch on her stomach with only a pale pink tank top on and matching cotton shorts. Her bare feet were crossed over and her flaxen hair was up in a ponytail. Her smile, her giggle, her general being was getting to him. She was nothing like Kay, but she did have Jenna's kindness and big heart.

The thought crossed his mind that if Kay had been more like her sister, Jenna, maybe they'd still be together. No, that wasn't true. Jenna was more like one of the guys than she was one of the girls and that's why he valued her friendship so much.

He took out his cell, wondering if he should call her. He hadn't spoken to her in a long time. She was busy with an international tour, so he tossed that thought away for some other time.

Sleep was eluding him so he decided to go find Merle from some sleep aid, aka whiskey.

Merle opened his door, trying not to smirk at Daryl. "Blondie really got you worked up… huh?"

"No… maybe… whatever." Daryl sat down, taking the pint of Jack on the table.

He tossed the bottle back, letting the liquor wash away all thoughts of little miss perfect next door. Drink after drink, he felt more comfortable. More like a comfortable numb from the buzz he was getting.

Merle helped him back to his room, put him in bed and whispered a little something extra. "Sweet dreams, Darylina or should I say Beth dreams."

"Dixon… van is leaving in ten. Get your ass up, son." Rick yelled at him through his whiskey haze.

"Yeah… ten… got it." He tossed his pillow back over his head when he felt the softest touch he'd ever had before.

"Coffee?" Beth rubbed his forearm while holding a cup of steaming Joe.

"Thanks." He took the coffee, wishing she hadn't stopped touching him.

She gave him that gorgeous smile before she left him to get ready. He took in her appearance as she walked away. She was wearing cut off denim shorts, a cut up Jack Daniel's shirt and her signature boots. Her hair was down in long waves that flowed over her shoulders like a corn silk waterfall.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath before he stripped down and jumped in the ice cold shower.

Rick was sitting in the driver's side, giving him a very stern look. Grimes could be a hard ass, but he had invested a lot of time and money into the band, so he earned it.

They had rehearsal and a meeting with Abe before the bar opened tonight. None of them had played any of the songs together, which just seemed like a major mistake to Daryl. He was sure this was going to be a serious clusterfuck, but he was going to do his best.

Beth opened the van door and waved for Daryl to sit beside her. Glenn and Tara were deep in conversation in the back row, so he sat beside her.

"Jack Daniels… yeah right," he rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"Don't judge the book by its cover, Mr. Dixon. I may not look like I've ever had a drink, but I have." Beth looked back at him with her lips pursed.

"Tell ya what, let's me and you have a quick shot before the gig tonight. You make it through the set after one shot and I'll do anythang you want." He watched as her blue eyes sparkled back at him. The wheels and cogs were turning in that pretty little brain of hers and he knew he may live to regret this.

Beth extended her hand with a heart stopping smile across her lips. "Deal."

Daryl shook her hand, hoping he hadn't bit off more than he could chew.

They rode in silence the rest of the way to the bar, with Beth humming some of the songs from the set list and smiling.

The Rusty Spur was setting up for the crowd they were expecting tonight. The bartenders were wiping down the bar and the waitresses were setting up the tables. Beth eyed the dance floor when she walked in, remembering that one time Maggie talked her into going line dancing.

"Beth, which song you want to warm up with?" Tara asked as she took out her guitar.

"Good Girl... that's the first song tonight." Beth walked slowly by Daryl as she nodded her head towards the bar. He chuckled and shook his head as he fought not to smile back at her.

Abe walked in as they were finishing up rehearsal, clapping his hands and smiling so hard his big mustache was raised.

"Y'all sound really good. I'll be in my private area just on the other side of the dance floor. The place usually gets packed around nine, so you got two hours to unwind." He shook Rick's hand before he went over to the bar.

Rick had them go through the set list, making sure they all knew it by heart and that they were ready. This was all new territory for some of them and he worried that Daryl would flake out at the last minute.

Beth and Tara had a little fun on the dance floor, while Daryl, Glenn and Merle had a couple beers and watched them. Merle was grinning hard at his little brother, noticing how he couldn't take his eyes off Beth.

"The place is wall to wall hot honeys. Ol' Merle may have to saddle him a cowgirl fer the night." He downed his beer and elbowed Daryl before he went on the prowl.

Glenn finished his beer and turned his attention to Daryl. "We better set up. I'll get the girls."

Daryl had to drag his eyes off the blonde beauty doing the two steps before him. She was laughing and smiling with Tara, the two of them looking absolutely carefree.

He was about to slide off his bar stool when Beth walked up behind him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She quickly ordered up two shots of Jack and handed one to him. He picked up the shot glass, eyeing her and tipped it back. She did the same, letting the dark liquor warm her up.

"Okay... let's do this," she said as she took his hand and pulled him towards the stage. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like this between them. No more bickering or him being an ass. He genuinely liked her company and she was a really sweet girl that wasn't too hard on the eyes.

Beth took the mic like a pro, introducing the band and stating this wasn't their normal thing, but they were doing to give it one hell of a try. The crowd chuckled, then clapped as the first song played.

Daryl looked for any sign that the whiskey had any affection on her, but by the second song, he was still looking. Beth sang 'Men' as if she was singing to every woman in the crowd about the man that had wronged them.

She was at home with this music, having listened to up growing up and singing it at county fairs, but her heart was a rebel and she needed the beat of the drum and the thrum of the bass that only rock gave her.

The band needed this show to go well to impress Abe and hopefully get that record contract. This was her time to shine and she was giving it all she had.

Daryl tried to concentrate on the cords, since some of the songs were foreign to him, but his attention kept wandering to Beth. The songs blended into each other from 'Breathe' to 'Summer Nights' and finally to a song that Beth was having way too much fun with, 'Kerosene'.

They were about to take a ten minute break when the crowd began to cheer for more. Beth looked over her shoulder at her band mates and they all nodded their heads. Before the next song began, Daryl walked over to her with a crooked smile on his face.

"You win... ya proved me wrong. Deals a deal, whatever ya want," he whispered in her ear and she felt her body shiver from the feel of his hot breath on her neck.

The adrenaline of the night, the crowd and the knowledge she had one over Daryl spurred her on. Before she knew it, they had finished the next set.

They were all spent, even though they had five more songs to go. Glenn decided to call Maggie and head outside to cool off. Tara grabbed a beer and flirted with the bartender while Rick was kicking it back with Abe. Merle was off somewhere with some random girl, doing God knows what.

Beth took a set at the bar next to Daryl, ordering up two more shots. He looked over at her, wondering what was going through her mind.

"Ya sure about this?" He asked her as he downed the shot.

She gave him a coy little smile before she tossed back her shot and took his hand. "You said anything and I want to dance."

He didn't fight her on it, knowing he owed her this. They made their way to the dance floor as a slow song played.

She placed her arms around his neck, letting them rest on his shoulders as his hands rested on her hips. They swayed to the music for a moment before Beth leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Beth moved her arms from around his neck, but Daryl stopped her and returned her kiss.

"I'm not sorry. It's the alcohol and energy from the crowd. We can have a little fun... right?" He held her a little tighter, giving in to whatever this was between them.

"Sure... a little fun," she gave him a shy smile before she rested her head against his chest.

The song ended too soon for either of them, but they had a set to finish. Beth pulled away from Daryl much to his dislike. She felt right in his arms and he was eager to hold her again.

The last set started and Beth couldn't take her eyes off of Daryl. She sang every line of 'Johnny and June' right at him, making Tara look at Glenn all confused.

When the last song of the night came, Beth pulled Tara up next to her mic. They were giving the crowd a good show, letting the playful lyrics of 'Lookin' For A Good Time' wash over them.

"Thank you... y'all have been fun to play for. We're Double Entendra and good night." Beth placed the mic back in the stand before she jumped off the stage.

Rick and Abe were waiting on them, both of them with huge smiles. "I'm sold. Y'all take a week or two off before your gig in Atlanta to work on some original music. Rosita will be there and that is the last step towards getting that contract. Be seeing ya around and good job tonight."

They all headed over to the bar for a celebratory drink, feeling the electricity of the room still pumping through their veins.

"How about we have a few beers in the van?" Daryl ordered two long necks to go, hoping to get a moment alone with Beth.

"Why not?" She took her beer and followed him back out to the van.

Daryl opened the back doors, sitting down and waiting for her. She perched herself beside him, taking a long sip of beer.

"I'm glad that's over. It was fun, but it's not us," she said as her buzz began to make her tingle all over.

"Us... yeah. I like that. We are a band now... thanks to you." Daryl leaned over, kissing her on the cheek before he finished his beer. She looked up at him, trying to get the courage to say what was in her heart.

"Daryl... do you mean that? I know you hated the idea of me joining the band before. I love singing and I really like everyone in the band. I really like you." Once the words came out, she couldn't stop them.

Daryl turned back to look at her, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. "I like ya too, but it's best we stay friends."

He wished it could be different, but the ghosts of his past haunted him daily and he couldn't make that same mistake again.

Beth sat her beer down and walked over to him. She took his large hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. "Friends... for now."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading back into the bar. Daryl rubbed his cheek, still feeling the softness of her lips and the warmth of her body close to his.

"Yer gonna be the death me, Greene," he said to the star filled sky before following her in.

* * *

I can't get over the love I'm getting for this story. To all of you that follow and review...thank you from the bottom of my Bethyl loving heart.

Big things are coming up soon and Daryl is going to have to deal with his feelings for Beth. I hope to update sooner next time... until then... Bethyl on!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Life is a Highway

The gig at the Rusty Spur was over and it went better than expected. Rick had a permanent smile on his face and everyone seemed to be in a very jovial mood.

Daryl couldn't shake the feeling that he and Beth had turned a page in their friendship. Her words echoed in his head for the rest of the night, 'Friends... for now' and he knew she wanted more.

Could he do that to himself again? Could he open up and let someone in, giving himself over to possible heartache or rejection? There was only one way to find out, but first he needed to set a foundation, something they could possibly maybe build on.

He walked Beth to her hotel room as she talked about the gig and writing songs for the band. There was no doubt she was talented as hell and after reading some of her lyrics, he knew she had potential.

"Goodnight, Daryl." Beth turned back to look at him as he walked off towards his room. He stopped at his door, which was three doors down from hers.

"Night, Beth." He wanted to say more, but choose to keep it simple and save it for another day.

Glenn was passed out on his bed, still in his jeans and t-shirt. The kid was a lightweight when it came to drinking and it only took three beers to render him unconscious.

Daryl changed into his lounge pants and white tank, needing to just relax and let the day fade away. He'd admit, there were parts of today what were long and tedious, but there were also parts of today that were fucking awesome. When he closed his eyes, he could still smell the honeysuckle that clung to her and the feel of those soft pink lips on his.

Beth had weaseled her way into his being, his thoughts and his heart. Maybe giving this more than friend's thing a shot would be worth it. Kay was long gone and she never really loved him. Beth, on the other hand, wasn't Kay and she had an honesty, a kindness about her that made him want to trust her.

He walked out on the balcony to have a smoke, when he spotted Beth out on her balcony with a throw wrapped around her.

"Can't sleep?" Daryl asked, making her jump.

"Just going over my song, Velvet. I know there is a way to make it less pop and more rock," she smiled back at him, holding up her songbook.

"We got a week to work on that. You should get some sleep, darlin'." Daryl froze for a second. The way he called her darlin', reminded him of the way he used to call Kay that.

"I'll try. Got my throw my mom made me. That always helps me unwind. You try to get some sleep too, Daryl. Sweet dreams." There was something different about Daryl, something that made Beth feel more at ease around him. Maybe they could really be friends, but if she had her way, he was going to let down his walls and let her in. Then maybe she could show him, not every woman is going to hurt him.

Daryl was up bright and early the next day. Glenn was grumbling at him for waking him up at the butt crack of dawn. "Get up, Rhee. Rick is in manager mode and he wants to see all of us in the lobby, pronto."

Beth was coming out of her room, wearing a pale yellow summer halter dress, with her hair up in a ponytail. Daryl smiled back at her as she stopped and waited for him.

"I need coffee," she said with a groggy yawn and nodded back at her.

"I know what ya mean. Still can't believe you did two shots of whiskey and had two beers and were still standing up straight. Yer full of surprises, Greene," he placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked into the elevator.

"You don't know the half of it. Being Maggie's sister keeps me on my toes. She's settled down some since meeting Glenn, but she's still got a wild streak." Beth leaned in closer to him as three more people got on the elevator.

Daryl left his hand on her back, not sure why he couldn't seem to stop touching her.

Rick was waiting for them in the conference room just across from the lobby entrance. They grab a cup of coffee and make their way in.

Tara and Merle were laughing about some inside joke and Glenn came stumbling in behind them, looking like ten miles of bad road.

Rick looked all business as he stood before them in his tailored suit and combed back wavy dark hair.

"I cancelled the gigs for next two weeks. We have to concentrate on the concert in Atlanta. The Southern Rock Festival is our big chance. I know Abe said he wanted one original song, but let's up the ante and give him two... maybe three. I know you can do this and with Beth on board, we can't fail. Okay, load up and let's get moving." Rick gave them all a big smile as he rubbed his hands together.

They all head off to pack up their stuff and get in the van. Beth and Tara were the first ones to the van, each of them tossing their bags in the back.

"You and Dixon look chummy. What's going on?" Tara opened the van door and scooted onto the back bench seat.

"Nothing," Beth gave her back a quick answer, really not wanting to dive into what may or may not be going on with Daryl.

They boys came down not long after, with Merle giving Daryl a hard time about the kiss, he saw the Beth plant on him. Daryl rolled his eyes and pushed him away. Glenn started to wiggle his eyebrows, adding to Daryl's frustration.

Merle jumped into the equipment van, honking his horn for Rick to hurry up. "Times a' wastin', Grimes."

Rick climbed into the driver's seat, asking Glenn to sit up front with him. Daryl sat beside Beth, leaving the back bench seat for Tara to crash on.

"Where we headin', Boss?" Daryl asked in a teasing tone to Rick, only to get a shrug in response.

"Where do you think, Dixon? We're gonna be under lock and key for the next two weeks," Glenn said before he slumped down in his seat, pulling his baseball cap over his eyes.

Beth looked back at Daryl, wondering what all of that meant. "Lock and key?"

"Rick has this little studio tucked away in the hills of Senoia. It's a nice cabin that used to be a hunting lodge. The basement is a recording studio. It's small but it works for us. His friend, Theodore, we call him T-Dog, is a sound tech. He'll probably come in to help us out." Daryl slumped against the van window, pulling his cap down too, and crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, he's basically taking us to a cabin in the woods and dumping us there. That doesn't sound serial killer at all," she giggled out and Daryl gave her a chuckle.

Beth pulled out her songbook and began to go over a few songs she thought the group could rework.

The first few hours flew by, with everyone taking an extended nap, except for Rick and Beth.

Daryl woke up when they stopped at a gas station, finding himself curled up on Beth's shoulder and his arms around her tight.

"Have a good nap?" Beth gave him a teasing smile as he unwrapped himself from her. The boner he was sporting wasn't helping matters none, so he decided to stay back in the van until everyone had exited.

Merle was waiting for him when he finally climbed out of the van. "Ya looked mighty comfy with Blondie."

"Grow up, Merle. You have sex on the brain, 24/7," Daryl grumbled back at him as he adjusted his jeans.

"Yeah... and you don't," Merle shouted back at him as he made his way into the convenience store.

With a fresh pack of smokes, a large energy drink and a bag of jerky, Daryl was ready for the next seven hours of their road trip.

Tara was chatting away to Beth when the topic of her song came up. "Damn, this song is seriously hot. Is this about a specific guy or just a dirty thought you had, Beth?"

Glenn and Daryl turned to look at Beth, who was blushing from head to toe. "It just came to me. It's not about anybody."

"So, you have a dirty mind after all. I'll check that off the list." Tara sat back, making a check mark in the air.

"You didn't get that tattoo for nothin'," Daryl stated as he looked at her flip flop clad feet.

"His name was Zach and its history." Beth took her songbook back from Tara, hoping they'd drop the topic.

"You mean to tell me you've only had sex with one guy? Come on, Beth." Tara leaned up against the back of Beth's seat, resting her chin on her shoulder.

Daryl turned away from her, hoping she'd open up if he wasn't looking at her. Glenn did the same, knowing her history with Zach.

"He was older and I was a senior in high school. Maggie said I couldn't graduate without losing my V-card and I caved into sibling and peer pressure. I dated him for a few years until he was in a construction accident. After Zach died, I dived into my music. I haven't really dated since then." The mood in the van turned somber as everyone went silent.

Beth turned the pages of her songbook until she found the song, Goodbye Lover. "This one is about Zach."

Daryl took it from her, reading her heartache in each and every line.

Goodbye Lover, see you on the other side

Goodbye Lover, take my heart with you tonight

Goodbye Lover, I'm drowning in this sorrowful tide

Goodbye Lover, my heart will never be alright

"I'm sorry, Beth. Yer right... I shouldn't judge a book by its cover," he handed the book back to her and put one arm around her shoulders. He gave her a small hug, but left his arm around her.

Rick looked back in his rear view mirror, giving Daryl a half smile. "How about we lighten things up? Tara, you got your acoustic with you?"

"Sure do," she pulled the guitar from the back, placing it in her lap and picking at the strings.

"Name that tune time," Rick said, making Beth perk up.

"Same rules. Winner picks where we eat." Glenn pulled his spare set of drumsticks from his pack, using them to drum out a beat on the dash.

They each take turns playing the guitar or playing a tune of some sort. As they got closer to Georgia and the sun started to set, the game came to an end.

Daryl and Beth were tied with Tara playing the last song. "Okay... I'm going way back. If you don't get this one, Dixon, you don't deserve to play your bass."

It only took four cords for Beth and Daryl to scream out in unison. "Play that funky music!"

The van erupted into laughter while Daryl tried to convince them he said it first.

"We'll call it a tie. You two have to come to an agreement where we're eating. Daryl, you care to drive the rest of the way in... I need a break." Rick stretched his arms when they came to a red light, rolling his head from side to side.

"Pizza?" Beth asked, trying to find a middle ground with Daryl.

"No... you like comfort food. I hear you tellin' Tara you miss your ma's cookin'. You know where to go, Rick." Daryl smiled when Beth's blue eyes sparkle and a small smile curl upon her lips.

Beth was taken aback by his kindness and the fact he was listening to her when she thought he could care less.

They pull into a small dinner just outside of Atlanta. The sign out front read, Mama Mabelle's Home Cooking.

Beth tried to hold back her tears as they exited the van. She'd missed her mom so much and the brief phone calls did little to quill her heartache.

"Thanks," she whispered to Daryl as she took his hand and they walked in together.

* * *

Again, thank you for reviewing and following. This fic is for my PIC, thejennakayshow, and I hope you're enjoying it as well.

Daryl and Beth are going to be locked in a cabin in the woods. Sexual tension will abound.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Cabin in the Woods

Beth had eaten until her stomach was bulging and she was sleepy. She scooted up closer to Daryl, resting her head on his shoulder. He placed an arm behind her on the back of the bench seat and tried to hide his smile as he gazed at the passing scenery from the window.

Her dreams came to her in flashes, small glimpses of things that felt all too real. She wanted to sink back into the strong arms surrounding her, to go lax against the hard, warm body that embraced her and give into this all-consuming need to drown in the scent that engulfed her.

When she felt the sensation of her being lifted upwards hit her, she wasn't sure she was dreaming anymore. She tried to open her heavy lids, but to no avail.

The feel of those strong arms left her, only to be replaced by softness. She curled up on her side when she felt lips pressing into her hair.

Sleep surrounded her now and she gave into it. The last thing she remembers was Daryl's name softly falling from her lips.

~~ OO ~~

Daryl walked down the stairs, trying to ignore the grinning jackass at the bottom.

"Did you get our little songbird all tucked in?" Merle was leaning against the banister, grinning so wide his cheeks were hurting.

"Go to bed, Merle." Daryl knew the high he was on would be dashed the moment he walked down the stairs.

Merle handed him a bottle of beer and walked beside him into the massive living room. Glenn was resting on the oversized microfiber couch, watching some nearly pornographic movie and Tara was flipping through Beth's songbook.

Daryl grabbed the songbook from her and plopped in the recliner next to Glenn. "Do you have to watch that shit?"

"You watch it. Don't play all innocent, Mr. Jerkoff." Glenn tossed a throw pillow at him, watching the scowl on his face get deeper. "Okay, I'll go watch this in MY room."

"Good." Daryl glanced briefly at Glenn as he and Tara ascended the stairs.

The lodge, turned cabin, was roomy enough that they could spend a couple of weeks here and never have to speak to each other. The upstairs housed six bedrooms, three baths and one amazing game room.

Rick walked by with the van keys in his hand. He tossed them in the air, catching them in midair. "I'm off. Lori has been waiting for weeks and I for one can't wait to kiss my wife, read a bedtime story to my little girl and catch up with my son. If you need anything, call Carol."

"I know the routine. Ya know ya don't pay Carol enough for taking care of us while we're here. Last year, she had to get Glenn's swim trunks out of the garbage disposal." Daryl pushed the recliner back, giving Rick one last look before diving into Beth's songbook.

"Carol is my assistant, that's what she gets paid for. I get to be with my family and she gets paid a lot." Rick placed a cell phone on the table next to Daryl and pointing to it. "Don't use this unless it's an emergency."

Daryl placed his fingers to the brim of his hat and saluted Rick. "Yes, Sir."

Rick shook his head as he walked out, hoping they didn't burn the place down. The door had barely shut behind him when he saw Merle running out from the kitchen, onto the deck and into the swimming pool, naked.

Merle came back in a few minutes later, finding Daryl asleep in the recliner. "Hey, Prince Charming … go to bed."

"Whatever," Daryl grumbled as he climbed out of the chair and up the stairs, clutching the songbook in his hand.

He placed the book on the nightstand and took off his shoes and shirt. Beth was still sleeping peacefully in the room beside his and from the adjoining bathroom, he peaked in to check in on her.

Merle knocked on his door and walked in without an invitation. "What the hell? Are you spying on, Beth?"

"Shut up… no." Daryl walked in from the bathroom when Beth opened the door from her side.

"Hey… sorry." She turned to walk back in her room when Daryl grabbed her hand.

"No… we share this bathroom. The only room that doesn't have an adjoining bathroom is Merle's." Daryl smirked at him, making Merle crease his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with sharing the John with me, little brother?" Merle was serious, they had lived the bachelor life until he joined the band.

"Merle … Hello. I lived with yer stinky ass. Yer shit could peel paint off the walls." Daryl was doing his best not to laugh, but it was becoming way too hard.

"Well, yer shit don't exactly smell like roses. You'll be using Glenn and Tara's bathroom or the one in the master bathroom, cause I know you ain't taking a dump around, Blondie." Merle gave him a victorious grin and soon lost it when Daryl punched him hard.

"There's a bathroom downstairs. Don't you worry about me, I got this." Daryl was pushing Merle out the door when Beth yelled for him.

"Daryl … can you come here?" Her voice sounded like she was either confused or in need of some assistance.

"Snow White's calling… Prince." Merle continued to giggle as he walked out the door.

Daryl ignored his smartass brother for the moment to check in on Beth. "Problem?"

"Did you put me in bed?" She blinked back at him with those glittering blue eyes making him weak under her gaze.

"Yeah. Didn't want to wake ya." He watched her face for a moment, wondering if she was upset with him or maybe wished he'd taken the room across from Glenn's.

"Thanks. I'm really tired and that bed is really comfy. See you in the morning." Beth gave him a quick peek on the cheek before she disappeared behind her bedroom door.

The lyrics of Velvet played over in Daryl's mind as he slept. He dreamed of being the man that claimed her and took her love down to her velvet underground. The thought of her velvet and how wonderful it would feel wrapped around his throbbing cock, dominated his dreams for the rest of the night.

"Daryl?" Beth's soft voice trickled into his sleep, waking him from the most erotic dream he'd ever had.

"Beth." He bunched the blanket around his crotch as she approached his bed.

"I can't sleep. Care to join me downstairs?" She waited by the door, wearing a baby blue, oversized t-shirt that covered the way too tiny shorts she was wearing.

"Yeah… I'll be down in a sec," he yawned out as he waited for her to leave. He took a really short cold shower before going downstairs. The smell of cinnamon filled the air and his stomach began to growl.

Beth was standing at the stove, dipping batter into a muffin tin and humming. "Smells good."

She turned around slowly, with flour covering one cheek. Daryl brushed it off, never taking his eyes off her.

Beth licked her bottom lip, then raked her teeth over the full bottom pad. "There cinnamon toast muffins. My mom taught me to make them."

He reached around her, taking one. She watched as he bit into the warm muffin, making her core clench and her thighs slam together.

"It's good," he said with his mouth full.

"Do you think we can go see my mom while we're here? The farm is only a few miles from here." She blinked up at him through her lashes, her angelic face glowing under the low light of the stove range.

"Don't tell anyone, but I keep a dirt bike parked in a shed up the walking trail a bit. We can sneak out tomorrow if you want." The next thing he knew, she was jumping into his arms and kissing him full on the lips.

"Woo wee… getting hot in the kitchen." Merle opened the fridge, taking out a beer.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Daryl asked as he backed away from Beth.

Merle gave him a wink as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't mind me. I was never here."

Beth picked up a muffin and tossed it at him. "Have a midnight snack on me."

"Looks like Daryl is takin' care of that, Blondie." With that, Merle hurried out of the kitchen before Daryl tossed a frying pan at him.

Daryl grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat at the breakfast bar. He perched up on the stool as he guzzled the cold water down.

Beth came up behind him, running her fingers across his shoulders. "I bake when I can't sleep. It helps calm my brain and relaxes me."

She sat down beside him with her own bottle of water, wishing she could just pour it down her shirt. As she picked at the label, she noticed Daryl was picking at the muffin.

He leaned up to take the notepad and pen at the edge of the bar. "I have an idea for yer song, Velvet. Just want to change the opening lines a little."

Daryl began to write on the pad, writing out the lyrics he had memorized. Beth was impressed with how quickly he had learned her song.

You took your love down to my velvet underground,

Time stood still straight from the start.

Letting my eyes and hands drank you in,

Touching each of your pieces of art.

Inside each inked picture of your body I swam,

Until my body was spent, just a dry husk

You make me feel alive when I'm with you

Love me all morning, until the last light of dusk

Let me wrap you in my velvet,

Let me wrap you in my love.

Let me wrap you in my velvet,

Let me wrap you up like a glove,

Wrap you like a glove.

Beth read the words a few more times, seeing the hidden meaning behind each word he changed and in the new course he wrote.

"It's good. We'll have to work on it more tomorrow." The pink blush that was covering her cheeks was spreading down her body and waking the wanton woman inside her.

Daryl sat there with the pen in his hand, watching her practically run back up the stairs. His brain was on overdrive and there was no way he was sleeping. Part of him knew Beth had never really experienced sex like his lyrics suggested, so he made it his mission to finish her song.

The words flowed from the pen as his hand blazed across the paper.

It's not fair that you,

Look like sin.

When every inch of you,

I want within.

Let me wrap you in my velvet,

Let me wrap you in my love.

Let me wrap you in my velvet,

Let me wrap you up like a glove,

Wrap you like a glove.

Blue locks with blue across the room,

Eye fuck me baby, like you always do.

Lover, make me quiver without a touch,

A rush higher than any drug but you.

Breathe on me, let me be your muse,

Corrupt my body, Lick my sugar, fill my cake.

You make me want bad things,

Boy, take whatever you want to take.

Let me wrap you in my velvet,

Let me wrap you in my love.

Let me wrap you in my velvet,

Let me wrap you up like a glove,

Wrap you like a glove.

It's not fair that you,

Look like sin.

When every inch of you,

I want within.

Let me wrap you in my velvet,

Let me wrap you in my love.

Let me wrap you in my velvet,

Let me wrap you up like a glove,

Wrap you like a glove.

Like a glove.

* * *

I can never thank my PIC, thejennakayshow, for helping me with this chapter. The lyrics are a collaboration, but mostly miss Jenna. Thanks for the reviews and follows. Things are about to go from heated to hot and when it does, it will be an inferno.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Seduction and Flirtation

The cabin was still as if no live at all stirred within its walls. Beth eased into the bathroom and back out, trying her best not to wake Daryl. She found it completely flattering that he would take the room adjoined with hers.

She had to fight with herself not to ease his door open to watch him sleeping. They had a moment last night and she was eager to have another.

As she twisted her hair up into a bun, she jogged down the stairs to find Merle passed out on the couch, his naked body on display. She rolled her eyes, then placed the throw over the back on him.

Several empty beer bottles laid on the floor next to the couch, as well as a plate of half eaten food.

"You have a good heart, but you're a pig," she giggled as she cleaned up Merle's mess.

Beth started breakfast, mixing up a batch of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. She set out four plates, made a pot of coffee and set out the container of orange juice. Merle would be sleeping off his late night party for most of the morning, so she didn't set him a plate.

As she sat the last plate on the breakfast bar, she saw the notepad with the finished lyrics on it. Daryl had not only added a new bridge, but he wrote some intense lyrics. The new cords added a grunge feel to the song and in a key that matched her pitch.

After the pancakes and bacon had been plated, she called up the stairs for them to come down to eat. She grabbed a strip of bacon and the notepad as she wandered off to the basement. The recording studio and lounge stretched out over the span of the basement. She felt like a kid at Christmas with all the mixing equipment and musical instruments.

With an acoustic guitar in hand, she sat down behind the sound mic and began to strum out the song Daryl had written from her meager words.

~~ OO ~~

Daryl heard Beth's voice echoing from down stairs. He could smell bacon before his head had even lifted from his pillow.

Glenn knocked on his door, asking if he was awake as he slowly opened the door.

"Do you smell that? Beth's been cooking." Glenn grinned back at him from the door as Tara whizzed by them.

"Come on sleepy heads… before Merle gets into the food!" Tara shouted back up to them, then let out a squeal when she reached the bottom step.

Daryl and Glenn both rushed down the stairs to see Carol standing in the living room, while Merle was leaning back on the couch in all his glory.

"Mornin' ladies… like what ya see? Play yer cards right, Carol and all of this could be yers." Merle grabbed his erect cock and stroked it.

Daryl tore pass Glenn and Tara, jerking Merle off the couch and towards the downstairs bathroom.

Glenn started laughing as Daryl manhandled his brother. "He's a smooth one. Seducing a married woman and this one here doesn't even like dick."

Tara looked back at him with a large smirk on her face. "And the only other woman in the house is too busy trying to get in his brother's pants."

Daryl tossed Merle in the bathroom, along with the pair of pants he found in the hallway. "Get dressed and stop bein' a total dickwad."

"I'm wearin' her down. Me and Carol… it's gonna happen." Merle pulled the pants on and walked out. Daryl placed his hand on his chest, pushing him back against the wall.

"No… you need to sober up. Don't go back out there until yer showered and changed." Daryl was about to go to the kitchen when he heard Beth's powerhouse of a voice singing the song he'd finished last night.

He slowly made his way to the basement door, listening intently to the each word as it was masterfully crooned.

"Let me wrap you up in my velvet, let me wrap you up in my love," Beth's voiced filled the room and every inch of his being. His heart slowed to a sluggish beat as he leaned into the wall and watched her behind the glass.

When the words, eye fuck, came from her perfect pink lips, his dick became instantly hard. His eyes were drawn to her mouth and his thoughts of how wonderful those lips would feel around the head of his cock.

"Daryl?" Beth stood up and placed the guitar down on the stool.

"Sounds great, Beth. I think we could probably bang this song out by tonight." The pale blush that covered her cheeks made him wonder what he'd said to cause such a reaction.

"Did you like the pancakes?" Beth walked back in the sound room to retrieve the notepad.

"Haven't had any. Had to deal with Merle." Daryl waited for her by the stairs, placing his hand on her shoulder as she walked by. His eyes wandered to the tight little ass she was unconsciously swaying.

Beth let out a chuckle as they reached the top of the stairs. "I got a good look at Merle's full moon this morning."

Daryl shook his head, hoping this brief experience with Merle's true self didn't scar her for life.

"Didn't you want to go see her ma today?" The question came out as if his subconscious pushed it out.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to look at him. The joy etched on her face and in her eyes was all the answer he needed.

"You would seriously do that for me?" Her bottom lip began to tremble, so Daryl pulled her in his arms. He stroked the back of her soft, golden hair as his lips kissed the flaxen strands.

"Yeah. I think you need it and it will help you write. Ain't that what we're here for?" A small smile crept across his lips as the idea of her on the back of his dirt bike with her arms tight around him flashed in his mind.

Beth nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a female voice say Daryl's name. She pushed herself out of Daryl's warm embrace as her fingers skimmed the impressive bulging biceps that had just given her comfort.

"Hey, Carol. Sorry about Merle." Daryl's shoulders slumped forward, making Beth's core ache. She pulled her knees together, adding to the pressure that was building at her apex.

"This must be Beth. Hello, I'm Carol." Carol offered Beth her hand and she shook it. She remembered Rick talking about his assistant, Carol and that she had just gotten out of a bad marriage.

"Nice to finally put a face to the name. Rick told me all about you." Beth's breathing and heartbeat had just returned to normal, when Daryl slid his large, warm hand on the small of her back.

"I won't be in the way long. Need to make a store list, make an appointment for Theodore to come in and see if there's anything besides food, you'll be needing." Carol winked at Daryl, taking in his demeanor.

Beth wasn't sure why Daryl's hand was on her back, but she wasn't about to ask him to remove it. She felt safe with Daryl, protected in a way.

"I'm good. What about you, Beth?" Daryl looked down into her deep blue eyes, seeing something he hadn't before. Her pupils were growing darker as they locked on his.

"Yeah, I'm good. Maybe some rocky road ice cream and a new notepad." The hallway was becoming hotter by the second. She wasn't sure if it was the way Daryl was looking at her or the fact his hand hadn't left her back, but she needed some cool air and some space.

Beth saw the bathroom just to her left and dart into it. Daryl started to follow after her, but Carol stopped him.

"She's pretty." Carol smiled back at him, noticing how he couldn't stop staring at the closed bathroom door.

"Yeah… she's pretty cool. She's can sing and work a crowd. I wasn't sold on her or her pop princess look, but she's proved me wrong, time and time again." Daryl finally turned his gaze to Carol, who was studying him hard.

"It's okay, Daryl." Carol bumped her shoulder into his, gaining a blush from him.

"What?" Daryl acted like he didn't hear her, knowing full well she was telling it's okay to date again.

Carol was right. It had been over a year since he and Kay broke up and since then, he'd only had one night stands or quick fucks in various places. He needed more, but he wasn't about to open up his fragile heart, not while it still felt so raw.

She patted him on the back, knowing he understood her plain and clear. "I'll make sure you have your cigarettes, energy drinks and ice."

Daryl nodded back at her, then suddenly twisted his head to look at her. "Ice?"

Carol walked off, smirking all the way to the kitchen. Daryl was glad she was gone, she had this way of making him blush like a teenager.

Suddenly he was torn between staying put in the hallway to wait for Beth and going off to the kitchen with Carol. He was still wearing that full metal jacket around his heart, but Beth had managed to loosen it just a bit.

Part of him wanted to talk to Carol. She had cared for him like family, had become a surrogate sister, and she could see that little spark that Kay had tried to extinguish, returning.

"Beth made pancakes if you want some," he said as he walked towards Carol, but keeping his eyes on the bathroom door.

~~OO~~

Beth leaned against the vanity, taking several deep breaths and looking down at her shaking hands. There was something about Daryl that drew her to him. Since the day they met, she felt this invisible pull. It was as if he was a steel and she was a magnet. She'd be pulled to him, even across the universe.

"Get it together, Greene. Don't flake out now," she said to herself as she splashed cool water on her face. She opened the door to find Merle leaning up against the wall, grinning back at her.

"Little brother sure is smitten with you, kitten." Merle made purring noises as he walked towards her.

"Whatever," she dismissed him and his teases as she raced back up to her room to get ready to go see her parents.

Merle followed after her, giving her a little bit of Dixon advice. "I'm tellin' ya this only because my baby brother has a good heart and he deserves a good woman... like you. Don't be in any hurry with Daryl. He's like a good bottle of Scotch. He needs to sit on the shelf for a little while, so when you do open him up... he'll be smooth."

Beth placed her white lace leggings, ripped jeans and black tank with white musical floating across it over her arm. She turned her face just enough to look back at Merle as he lingered in her doorway.

"Thanks, Merle. We're just friends, but..." Beth pondered her next words for a moment, making Merle grin. "if we ever become not friends, I'll make sure to buy you a bottle of Scotch."

"I'll hold ya to that, Blondie." Merle gave her a wink as his grin became a full blown smile.

Tara came in her room as she was getting dressed from her shower. She was still chewing on a strip of bacon and she perched up on the vanity in the bathroom.

"Daryl said, Velvet is a go. We're gonna go over the sheet music and rehearse a few times. Carol's calling T-Dog to come in tomorrow to do a recording session. Maybe we'll even have a recording to send back to Rick. I was thinking we could work on another song by Friday. Loved to get two songs done so Rick will let us out of Hotel Grimes." Tara watched Beth as she pulled her hair back in a high ponytail.

"Sure. My songbook is downstairs, I think. You and Glenn pick one out and we'll go over the lyrics. Just so you know... Daryl reworked Velvet. It's good. I left the notepad down in the studio if you want to go over it," she pulled on her cropped denim jacket and laced up her black Chucks before she hurried out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

Daryl was sitting out by the pool with Merle and Glenn was busy going over the supply list with Carol. She made her way out to the pool and nearly swallowed her tongue when she saw Daryl wearing a tight black t-shirt, dark jeans, Glenn's Detroit hat and sunglasses. With the various tattoos over his arms, he looked every bit the rock star.

One tattoo caught her eye. It was the same tattoo that she stared at the first time they met. The Triumph motorcycle cycle with Double Entendre's logo on the tank and a busty blonde stretched over the handlebars.

"You ready?" Daryl asked as he stood up and extended his hand.

"Where you two off too?" Merle picked up the cup of coffee Carol had made him and let his eyes take in the uncomfortable look on Daryl's face.

A believable lie must have come to Beth first, making Daryl let out his held breath. "For a walk. I think better after some fresh air and since Daryl is my writing partner, I'm gonna need him close to bounce some ideas off of."

"Ideas? Sure... okay... have fun, kids." Merle raised up from his chair, smiling so hard his face hurt.

Daryl took Beth's hand, pulling her around the back of the cabin and out towards the dirt path that lead up the mountain side.

"I can go into town while you visit with yer folks," he offered, but she shook her head no.

"My mom ain't gonna let you leave. She's got this rule about feeding and getting to know the boys I bring home," she immediately cupped her hand over her mouth as soon as the words came out. Her face beamed a bright red that burnt all the way down her neck.

Daryl tried not to chuckle at her embarrassment, but she was just too darn cute. "You got it, darlin'. I'll stay around, unless yer pa runs me off."

They both share a laugh as they walk up the trail, still hand in hand.

* * *

I can promise you that their friendship will only grow while they are in the cabin as well as the sexual tension between them. Thanks for the reviews and follows.

As always... Bethyl On!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Country Life

Daryl had never felt anything quite like the way Beth felt with her arms around him tight and her body pressed so close he could feel the heat of her small body.

Various women over the years had ridden on the back of various bikes with him, but today was a new level of euphoria. Her small hands were pressed firmly against his stomach and her legs rested against his with just enough pressure to make the most carnal of thoughts race through his mind.

He could just image the heat on his backside would be downright heavenly if he ever plunged into her warmth and lost himself in the pleasure he was sure she could give a man.

From time to time, he'd look over his shoulder to see the smile that had been plastered across her face since the bike had roared to life. The Greene farm was starting to come into sight and Daryl knew he had to calm his heated needs.

Beth wanted to see her parents, had missed her family so badly, but at this moment she hoped the bike would never stop. She loved the feel of Daryl's hard abs muscles as they rippled, the way he would lean back into her as they climbed up the dirt trail and the outdoors, smoky scent that was so distinctively Daryl.

She didn't know when or if she'd ever get to be this close to him again, but now that she knew exactly what being close to him felt like, she was going to crave it.

The bike started to slow and they both felt this tingling in their veins that prickled their skin. Daryl was getting the best buzz from being out on a bike again, but the real reason for his heady feeling was Beth. She had this effect on him that no other woman had. She was sunlight in the dark, she was rain on hot, dry day and dammit, he wanted to taste those cherry red lips. He'd kissed her, been kissed by her, but those weren't real kisses. He wanted to cap his hand on the back of her head, pull her towards him and plant his lips firmly on hers, letting his tongue feel the warmth of her mouth and truly enjoy the softness of her lips.

Beth was on the same train of thought as she daydreamed of what it would feel like letting herself be taken by him. She wanted nothing more than to clutch those impressive arms as he drove his manhood into her, deep and hard.

"Beth?" Daryl slowed the bike, making sure she was alright. He could hear her breathing harder and it worried him.

"I'm good. Take the left turn up ahead and you'll take the road by the fence." She pointed to the next turn, hoping he didn't turn to look at the blush that had consumed her face.

He revved the bike, making her squeal. He loved the sound of her voice, the joy she took in everything, but most of all he loved how she stayed true to herself.

His ex was a born player. Kay knew how to turn on the charm and use sex to get what she wanted. There wasn't much about Kay that was real and he often wondered if he ever really knew her at all.

With Beth, Daryl didn't have to wonder. What he saw was the real deal. There was nothing more to Beth than she showed. She did have layers, some dark like her past with Zach and others beautiful, like her music. All in all, he could see himself letting go with Beth. She would allow him the freedom to be just plain Daryl.

He shook those thoughts away as they rounded the turn to the farm. Today would be a test for him, to see if he could or would fit into her world. He'd been around Glenn and Maggie enough to know that Maggie was a country girl, but she could turn on her wild side when she needed to.

Maybe today would be a learning experience for the both of them. Beth wondered how her parents would react to Daryl, since they were so open and welcoming to Glenn.

She was about to find out as Daryl parked the dirt bike by the porch and both her parents came out.

Reluctantly, she climbed from the bike, using Daryl's shoulders as a brace. He smiled up at her, seeing a little bit of reservation in her eyes.

"Beth?" Annette looked at her daughter as she walked down the steps and out to the bike.

Hershel yelled back in the house for Maggie, using the rag from his pocket to wipe is sweat soaked face.

"Mom," Beth said with a small tremble to her voice. She wrapped her arms around her mother, while Daryl sat against the bike and watched them.

"I thought you were out on tour or something like that?" Annette wiped the stray tears that flowed down her baby girl's face, wondering if something had gone wrong.

"We're in a cabin not far from her, working on some songs for an album. Daryl was sweet enough to bring me up here." Beth turned to look at him, seeing a new side to the man she thought she knew.

"Thank you. I'm Annette and this handsome man on the porch is Hershel and I think you know Maggie." Annette introduced her family as she walked over to Daryl and hugged him for bring their Bethy back for a visit.

"No trouble, ma'am." Daryl felt a thump form in his throat as Annette hugged him. His own mother died before he really got a chance to know her, leaving him and Merle with a man that should have never raised children.

"You two look like you could use some lunch." Annette took Beth's hand, while Maggie had the other. The two sisters looked like they needed to catch up and Daryl didn't want to intrude into Beth's family time.

"I think I'll go into town, but thank you," he was about to turn around when Hershel clasped his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"Ann doesn't take no for an answer. Besides, once you taste Ann's sweet tea, you'll want to stay." Hershel smiled at him, laughing just a little at how tense Daryl had become.

Beth was as giddy as a bear in a honey pot. Even though Maggie was buzzing in her ear about Glenn, she couldn't be happier.

Daryl walked into the farmhouse, loving how homey it looked. He could see why Beth loved it here. He enjoyed nature and being out in the woods, but his career of choice didn't allow for that much.

They all sat in the living room while Annette got them some sweet tea. Daryl looked over at Beth with her gleeful smile and big blue eyes and knew he had earned some brownie points with her.

"Can I come back to the cabin with you?" Maggie asked them, looking directly at Beth instead of Daryl.

"Maggie… Glenn's working," Hershel said as he stared back at his oldest.

"It's okay. I'm sure we'll get more work out of Glenn if she's there. Besides, I think Beth would like it." Daryl looked into her blue eyes and felt his heart flutter.

That little flutter took him by surprise. So much so, he excused himself, saying he needed a cigarette. He needed the time out to wrap his head around what was happening between him and Beth and why he was so taken with this little blonde farm girl.

He stayed out on the porch for a while, long enough to smoke two cigarettes. Maggie finally came out with a duffle bag in her hand, dropping it by the steps.

"Thanks. I know this ain't your thing, but it means a lot to Mom and Dad to see Bethy. I can take the truck out to the cabin. I was planning on going out there this weekend, but this works better." Maggie gave him a quick smile before she walked away.

Beth came out with her cheeks that pale pink he was getting used to. "Somethang wrong?"

"Not wrong, really. But Glenn has a big mouth. Maggie just told me she didn't get me the auditions for me to hook up with the bass player. Then she told me Glenn saw us leaving and thinks we're off in the woods, screwing around. I asked her not to tell him that we're here. The dirt bike is your little secret." Her cheeks turned a shade darker as she darted her eyes away from his face.

Daryl reached over and took her hand. His fingertips were barely holding hers when he used his free hand to lift her chin up. His blue eyes stared back into hers as he let out a breath.

"Don't you worry about, Glenn. Do you want to have some fun with him?" A devious twinkle sparkled in Daryl's eyes and all the blood in Beth's face drained. He was gorgeous on a regular day, but when he was being mischievous, he was fucking beautiful.

"What do you have in mind?" Beth managed to get out of her suddenly parched lips.

Daryl pulled her down the steps, into the yard and away from any prying ears. "If Rhee thinks we're foolin' around, let's prove him right."

Beth's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she looked back at him. Was he serious? Did he want to have sex with her?"

"Excuse me?" Beth said in hopes of clarifying the situation.

"Yeah. We can roll around in the leaves, get all dirty. Even put some leaves in yer hair. Make it look real convincing and he'll shit a brick when we walk in." Daryl was stroking his goatee with his index finger, diving Beth closer to the edge of madness.

"How far you willing to take this, Daryl? Maggie's gonna tell him different once she shows up." Beth's heart was beating hard, but coming back into a rhythm once she realized this was all a prank.

"We'll play with him until Maggie shows. By then I'm sure I'll be laughin' my ass off, "he saw the look on her face, as if he'd hurt her feelings. She looked like he'd slapped her across the face and that had him reeling backwards.

"Not that havin' sex with you would be anythang to laugh at… it's just… you know. Are you ready to go yet?" Frustration etched his face as he walked over to the dirt bike.

"Yeah. Let me say goodbye to my parents and we can leave. I know Rick will be pissed if he finds out about this, so I owe you." Beth kissed his cheek, letting her fingertips graze his neck.

The shivers that rolled over his body took their time ending. He was sure his spine would dislodge from the jolts shooting down it his back. Maybe he was playing with fire, pretending to have sex with Beth. This could be fun or pure torture, but he already knew it would be a little bit of both.

* * *

Thank you to all of you that still reading this story. I have BIG plans for Beth and Daryl and a lot of fun along the way. As in any good relationship, they will be tested. To my PIC ... this story was your baby and I thank you for allowing me to write it. Much love and Bethyl on!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Playing With Fire

Beth spent a few more moments with her parents and Annette invited everyone in the band out to the house for Sunday dinner. Beth told her, she'd try and Daryl promised they'd all show up.

They rode halfway back to the cabin when Daryl pulled the bike over in a wide spot. She watched as he got down on his knees and began to rub dirt on his shirt and grind his knees in the ground.

"You're really enjoying this," she giggled as she rubbed some dirt on her jeans. Daryl looked up at her and held his hand out.

He pulled her to him, then down on her knees. The look in his eyes made the fire in her belly warm her all the way down to her core.

"Get on yer back. Have to make it look real." Daryl leaned her back, catching her head with the palm of his hand.

With Daryl leaning over her, his legs parted on each side of her, she thought for sure she'd die from pure want right then.

She began to squirm around, wiggling her ass in the dirt. Daryl began to chuckle as the smile on his face got larger.

"Now that's an image I won't ever ferget," the low, husky sensual tone that dripped from his lips only made Beth's overheated situation worse.

He knew he was getting to her. All the tale-tell signs were there. She was biting into her bottom lip like she did when she was sexually frustrated and her blue eyes were being overtaken by her full dark pupils.

Daryl helped her back up, but jerked a little too hard. Beth came crashing into him, her body now flush against his. They stood there looking at each other, neither wanting to move.

"Daryl?" Beth wasn't sure what was happening, when Daryl brushed her cheek with his knuckles.

"Yer so damn beautiful. How have you only been with one man?" His words were low, as if he didn't intend for her to hear them.

Beth blinked back at him, wishing he just kiss her. She stood still for what seemed like forever until he dipped his head down and claimed her lips.

Her body erupted into the fire that was simmering just at the surface. Daryl kissed her slowly as his lips commanded hers to open wider. He pulled her bottom lip between his, gently biting it.

Beth let out a low moanl as his tongue touched hers, sliding into her mouth and unleashing the torrent of emotions that both of them had bottled up.

He cupped the back of her head to deepen the kiss, his leg now between hers and rubbing against her jean covered mound.

"No... stop," Beth said between kisses, knowing this wasn't how she wanted this to happen.

Daryl pulled back, looking at her and hoping he didn't do something wrong. Beth bent over, placing her hands on her knees as she tried to control her breathing.

"Are you okay?" Daryl watched her as she stayed bent over for a long moment. He was glad she wasn't looking at him. The hard on he was sporting wasn't going away and he needed to think of anything but how good she felt in his arms.

"I'm good. We should be going." Beth walked back over to the bike, still feeling Daryl's lips on hers. Her bottom lip was swollen slightly from the love bite she'd received.

There was so much about Daryl that intrigued her, but she was scared she wouldn't be enough for him. Zach had been her one and only and it had been so long since she'd been touched by a man that she had honestly forgot how good it felt.

She wanted Daryl, wanted to let herself get lost in those blue eyes and let that impressive body take her to places she had only dreamed of, but she wanted more than sex. Beth wanted the friendship she was building with Daryl, wanted to pick the lock on his heart and maybe get to know the man that once allowed himself to fall in love.

They mounted the bike and took off towards the cabin. Beth knew she had to hang on tight, but the feel of his body under her fingertips was making her wetter. She nearly came when he hit a bump in the road and it jarred her forward, against him.

Part of her thought he did that on purpose and the other part didn't care. One thing was for certain, she needed some alone time tonight or she was going to explode.

The bike slowed down as they approached the cave. Daryl parked the bike and covered it back up as she walked down to the bottom of the trail to wait on him. He ran down to catch up with her, taking her hand. She laced her fingers in between his, loving how close they had become after the not so warm reception he'd given her.

They were almost back to the cabin when Daryl stopped. He picked some grit from her ponytail, then smooth the long blonde hair between his fingers.

"Daryl... we're still friends?" she asked out of concern they had crossed the line. She needed to hear him say it, so she could stop worrying.

"Yeah, sure. I like ya, Beth. Hell... what man wouldn't want to kiss you. I'm sorry about back there. I just thought that's what you wanted too." He unlaced his fingers from hers, placing his hands on her hips.

"I did... I do... what I'm trying to say is I like being your friend and..." she didn't get to finish that statement as Daryl kissed her again.

This kiss wasn't as hungry. He moved slowly, like he was savoring the feel and taste of her.

When Daryl pulled back, she understood why he kissed her. Glenn was standing behind them, his mouth gaped open.

"OH MY GOD!" Glenn shouted back at them as Daryl placed his arm over Beth's shoulders.

"You ready to head in, babe?" Daryl was playing his part. It wasn't hard, it came surprisingly easy for him to pretend to be Beth's lover. Perhaps this was practice for when the day came that he was.

"What?" Glenn stood there as they walked by. He took in their clothing, the dirt that covered them and the bits of foliage in Beth's hair.

Daryl didn't release Beth until they made it to the pool. Merle was watching from the lounge chair, grinning and laughing.

"Looks like you two found some inspiration on that walk," he followed them inside the cabin, winking at his brother when Beth patted his ass.

They walked up the stairs together and Glenn followed them. Beth smiled back at Glenn as they walked into her bedroom and she closed the door.

"Did you see the look on his face? I would have loved to have a picture of that." Daryl chuckled as he walked towards the bathroom.

He turned on the shower water and began to take off his shirt. He stopped when he realized Beth was standing in the doorway.

"Are we taking a shower together?" The playful look in her face made his dick twitch.

Was she serious or was she still playing her part in their ruse? The answer to that wasn't really that import, if it meant he could get an eye full of tight little body of hers.

He froze for a moment, realizing this meant he'd have to get naked too. He hadn't showed anyone his back, not since Kay and he wasn't ready for Beth to see it yet.

"No. If you want to get cleaned up... you take the shower first." Daryl kicked off his boots as he walked towards his bedroom.

Beth followed him in, wondering why he was suddenly so shy. "You turned the water on, you take the shower first."

"I'm good," he said as he sat on his bed. She came in and sat beside him, resting her hand on his leg.

"When you're ready... you'll tell me," she kissed his cheek and walked back to the bathroom.

He came to the door, placing his arm against the door frame. "Ready? Not sure I'm followin' ya, Greene."

"I know the signs, Daryl. Zach was adopted when he was ten. He never knew is father, but his mother's boyfriends would beat him and one even molested him. I'm not saying I know your situation, but you act just like he did. I'm here if you want to talk... no judgement, just me listening." The look on her face was one of love and understanding. There was no pity in her words or her features, nothing but a friend reaching out to a friend.

He turned back to his room and left her to shower. She saw inside him like no other woman had. Not even Kay had seen the lost, hurt little boy that lived deep within his tattered heart.

He was about to pull some clothes out of his suitcase when Merle walked into his room.

"Blondie and you looked real close. I ain't stupid... if you two had done it you wouldn't be actin' like this. What really happened, Darylina?" Merle stared back at him with a serious look plastered on his face.

"Rhee is a nosy little bastard that needs to learn to mind his own damn business." Daryl didn't look back at his brother in fear he'd see the memories of their shared childhood on his face.

"Yeah, I figured as much when I heard Glenn talkin' to Maggie downstairs. Daryl... that girl gets you so don't screw this up. Kay screwed ya over, but Beth can fix ya." Merle patted his shoulder, giving it a squeeze before he left.

The bathroom door opened and Beth was standing there dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and her hair up in a towel.

"Your turn," she was about to go off to her room when Daryl caught her by the elbow.

"Beth... yer right." That's all he said as he walked in the bathroom, closed the door and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

He was glorious, too beautiful for words. His chest and stomach were a chiseled masterpiece that any artist would be proud to claim as their work.

Those arms that were impressive enough underneath his clothing where beyond magnificent to look at as they rippled and bunched. He was the finest thing she'd ever had the pleasure of looking upon and her fingers ached to touch him.

Daryl slowly turned around, showing off the demon tattoos on his back and the scars he tried to hide with them. She brushed her fingertips along the edge of each tattoo, standing so close he could feel her breath on his skin.

"Beautiful," Beth whispered to him as her fingertips made his skin prickle.

He turned back to look at her, seeing the truth in her eyes. She meant what she said, she found him beautiful, scars and all.

He couldn't stop himself from kissing her, pushing her up against the wall and holding her hands in one of his above her head. His lips wandered from her lips and down her neck until they were both panting.

"Daryl... not like this," she stopped him again and he obeyed.

"Soon," he said back to her as he grabbed his shirt and left the bathroom.

He came face to face with Maggie and Glenn as they stood in the open door that Merle had forgot to close.

"See... told ya they're really doing it." Glenn pointed to the Beth as she walked into Daryl's room.

Maggie smiled back at her and took Glenns' hand. "Bethy is a big girl, she can handle, Dixon."

Daryl shook his head and took his clothes for a shower. Beth ran her fingers over this scared back as she walked by, letting him know she didn't see his back as anything but perfection.

She hurried down the stairs to find Merle. She knew Daryl wasn't ready to tell her the story of his childhood or those scars, but Merle might be.

Merle was flirting with Carol in the kitchen when Beth walked in. She sat down by the breakfast bar and watched Merle get shot down in flames.

"Hey, Blondie." Merle walked her way, trying to comfort his bruised ego with a beer.

"Merle, can we talk?" Beth scooted the stool next to her out, hoping he'd join her.

"Sure. What's on yer mind?" He plopped down, tipping back his beer.

"Tell me about Daryl... how he got those scars." The jovial grin on his face fell and he placed the beer down.

"Let's go fer a walk." He jumped down and Beth followed him out the front door. They walked out towards the duck pond as Merle told her what she knew was going to be horrible.

As they sat on the bench by the pond, Merle told them of their mother and her love for booze. How she did little to stop their father from taking his rage and anger out on them. He told her about the day he came home from a month in juvie to find Daryl's back a bloody mess and how he lost it and beat their father until he couldn't walk.

"Beth, I tried, but I was part of the problem. I couldn't keep out of trouble and I was hateful to Daryl. I lashed out at him and after I saw what our old man did to him, because I wasn't there to protect him... things changed. I stayed out of trouble long enough to prove I was fit to take care of Daryl. He was twelve when I took him in but the truth is, Daryl looked after me not the other way around. I owe him... fer everythang." Merle wiped the corners of his eyes, turning his head toward the setting sun.

Beth rubbed his shoulder, letting the tears for both of them fall. "You did your best and he knows that. He's locked away so much of himself and not just because of Kay. I promise I won't hurt him... if he ever loves me."

Merle turned back around to look at her, brushing his hand over her tear stained cheek. "Yer playin' with fire little gurl. Just make sure you don't get burnt to a crisp tyrin' to love my brother. But if anyone can do it... my money would be on you."

Beth smiled back at him, hoping he was right. They sat there watching the ducks for a while until Beth heard Daryl's voice behind her.

"Beth... you ready?" He was asking her if she was ready to rehearse the new song, but in a way she knew he was asking if she was ready to take this long journey to heal his heart and the answer was, yes.

* * *

Things are getting serious and a little heated and I can promise the heat will get hotter. The bond they are building will be tested soon, but first they are going to have some fun.

Thanks for the reviews and follows. I don't have a large following but I'm sincerely grateful for each and everyone of you.

I hope to update twice a week so look for updates on Wednesday and Sunday. Much love and Bethyl on!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Breakfast for Two

The rehearsal went better than any of them expected. It only took them going over it twice to the music down and once more to get the lyrics perfect. Daryl did back up and Tara added harmony and before they knew they were ready to record this slice of musical perfection.

Daryl called Carol before she could get back to the cabin with their supplies to ask her to get T-Dog there tonight and pick up some alcohol for an importune celebratory pool party tomorrow.

They had one song down and hopefully before the week was over, they'd have another. The band agreed not to tell Rick until both songs were done and recorded. They wanted to surprise him with all they had accomplished, they hoped to earn enough credit with him so they could have a little fun at the Southern Rock Festival.

Merle came down to the studio to ask Daryl for the spare cash Rick had left them. Daryl stared at him, wondering what his brother was up to.

"Why do you need money? Carol is pickin' up everthang," he creased his eyebrows as Merle held his hands out, like some spoiled teenager.

"Pizza boy upstairs ain't gonna wait ferever." Merle smiled over at Beth as she looked over at him. "Yup… got you double pepperoni, Blondie."

"How do you know what kind of pizza Beth likes?" Daryl handed him the money as he whispered to his brother.

"If ya pay attention instead of hiding out like a poutin' pup, you'd know these thangs." Merle didn't hang around after his comment. He dashed up the stairs and came back quickly with five boxes of cheesy goodness.

They all took a break and Daryl couldn't take his eyes off Beth, especially the way her tongue would wrap around the long strings of cheese. He had been staring for a while when Tara busted him on it.

"Take a picture, Dixon." Tara nudged him, breaking the gaze he had locked on the breathtaking beauty before him.

He walked over to her, taking a slice of the pizza she was eating. She scooted over on the leather couch, letting him sit down beside her.

"I think we need to work on another song tomorrow… what do ya say?" Daryl leaned back, actually feeling comfortable for the first time since Beth had walked into his life.

"I'm game. How about we make this a band song? Everyone writes a part." Beth gave him that way too cheery smile that always made him feel warm inside.

"Okay, but Rhee can't write worth shit." Daryl looked over at Glenn but he was too busy sucking face with Maggie.

Carol showed up with T-Dog around nine and they quickly got to work on the recording. They sang and played well into the night until T-Dog was happy with the finished track.

"That's it… gold!" T-Dog screamed out as he listened to the song in his headphones.

"Thank God," Tara said as she slumped over the guitar in her lap. The sun would be up soon and it had been a long day, but they all agreed today had been a great day.

Daryl walked upstairs with Beth after everyone had said goodnight. Beth was finding it hard to lift her legs as she took one torturous step after another. Daryl watched her take one more step before he scooped her up in his arms. She was too tired to fight or maybe she was glad she was awake this time, to feel his arms around her.

He pushed the door open and walked her over to her bed. She looked up at him as he laid her down. A million reasons raced through her mind to why he should stay, but not one of them crossed her lips. She watched him walk out, feeling the emptiness in the room.

The clock by the bed was showing three in the morning and she still hadn't been asleep. She was exhausted, tired to the point of tears, but the feel of Daryl's arms around her and the feel of his scarred flesh under her fingertips wouldn't let her sleep.

She picked up her mother's blanket and tiptoed her way into his room. He had left the adjoining door to the bathroom open with a note attached in his handwriting on the bathroom mirror. She stood there on the cool tile, reading his little note.

 _I'm here if you need me_

"I need you," she said to the darkness surrounding her, not expecting to get a response.

"Come 'er, darlin'." Daryl's voice traveled to her, washing over her like a warm spring rain.

Beth moved swiftly towards his room, finding him lying on his side and patting the bed beside him. She wrapped her blanket around her, taking the spot he had provided.

"Thank you," she said as she turned to face him. He was wearing his lounge pants and a white tank, like he did back in the hotel. She understood now why she never saw him with his shirt off, but tonight she was about to change that.

She skimmed her hand under his shirt, feeling the hard muscles as she inched her way to the smattering of chest hair that tickled her. She let out a giggle as she let her fingers brush over his shoulder until the shirt was bunched up on her forearms.

Daryl sat up, taking the tank off and rested closer to her. "Night, Greene."

He pulled her to him, letting her rest her cheek close to his heart. This was heaven for him, so much so he didn't want to ruin it with any overtly sexual moves. She was soon asleep as his finger stroked her neck, tracing her collarbone. He'd never really been this intimate with a woman, but then again, he'd never been with a woman like Beth.

The morning brought a new day, one that Daryl wasn't going to waste. Beth was sleeping on her side with her arm resting over his stomach. He inched out of the bed, determined to surprise her with breakfast. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but he didn't dare wake her. It was ten a.m. and the cabin was still quiet. After he tossed his tank back on, he went out to the patio for a quick smoke. The sun was just barely over the mountain tops as he raided the kitchen for something he knew he wouldn't screw up making.

"Cinnamon French Toast cereal… close enough." He took two bowls out of the cabinet and sat them on the serving tray.

Merle wandered in, scratching his ass and looking for coffee. "Damn, baby brother. Yer either really hungry or you had a sleep over last night."

"Make yer damn coffee and leave me be." Daryl snapped at him, wishing Merle wasn't such an early riser.

Merle placed two glasses of orange juice on the tray and made a pot of coffee. "How does Blondie like her java?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders as he poured milk over their cereal before he hurried back to Beth. With the way his morning was going, he might bump into Tara or Glenn and he'd have to explain the tray in his hands.

Beth was still sleeping, looking so sweet it was hard for him to wake her. He was rewarded with her sweet smile and sleepy blue eyes.

"Morning," he said as he sat the tray over her lap. His fingers barely grazed her exposed thighs and his cock twitched enough to gain her attention.

Beth scooted up in the bed, looking down at the cereal and juice. "Thanks. You didn't have to."

Daryl sat down beside her gingerly and took his bowl. "I wanted to. You made breakfast fer everybody yesterday and I don't think you even got to eat."

They ate their breakfast, glancing at each other like nervous teenagers on a first date. Beth tipped her bowl up and gulped the remaining milk. Daryl chuckled at her and did the same.

"Yer not so girly after all," he said as he wiped the milk from his lips.

"There's lots about me you don't know, Mr. Dixon… but you'll learn," she pushed the tray from her lap and slipped out of the bed.

Daryl took that as a challenge and one he was ready to accept. There was so much about Beth that was a challenge, so much about her that made him think he didn't belong with her. She was quick to show him he did and from the first smile she gave him, he knew she wasn't one to give up easy on something she wanted.

Beth wanted to get some sun and have some fun. She'd been cooped up for too long in different hotels and that van. Today was her day to push all other thoughts aside and enjoy being the young, vibrant woman she was.

Daryl was about to take the tray back to the kitchen when he saw Beth walk out of the bathroom, wearing a yellow and black bikini and her blonde hair up in a bun. She hung her beach towel over her arm as she clutched some tanning lotion and wide brimmed sun hat. Daryl nearly dropped the tray as she sauntered by, wiggling that sweet little ass and showing off more skin than he was prepared to see.

"You coming?" she turned to ask him, hoping they could get an early morning swim in before the others woke up.

"I am now," his words were barely audible, but Beth heard them just the same. The smile that covered her face only made her look even more beautiful.

"Okay. See ya down by the pool then. Daryl… don't make me wait too long." Beth took the sunglasses tucked on her hip off and slide them over her blazing blue eyes.

Daryl left the tray on the nightstand and began to rummage through his suitcase. He knew he had a pair of swim trunks in there, at least he hoped he did. When he found the black, white and red Hawaiian print shorts from the bottom, he nearly yelled out.

It only took him a matter of seconds to strip off the lounge pants and boxers and pull on the shorts. He raced down the stairs, glaring at Merle on the couch and out to the pool.

Beth was sitting on the edge with her feet in, splashing them lazily. "It's a little cold."

"Cold? Rick has a warmer for the pool." Daryl took a look at the solar panels on top of the pool house, then the line running to the pool. He stepped into the pool house for some tools and worked on the heater box.

Watching Daryl work with his hands was so sexy and the tightening in her belly told her, she was going to need to cool off soon. When he wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, making this biceps flex, that's when she couldn't hold back any longer.

Daryl looked up when he heard the splash. Beth had jumped in and was nowhere to be seen. "Beth?"

He leaned over the edge, seeing the top of her blonde head. She popped back up, letting the water trickled down her body. Daryl squatted down, so to hide his erection.

"Still cold?" he snickered into his hand, but soon stopped when he saw the answer for himself. Her nipples were hard and standing at attention. She was unaware of current condition, but she did notice the way Daryl was staring at her.

"Find out for yourself," she giggled as she placed both of her hands on his forearms and pulled him in. He was barely on the ball of his feet when she jerked and he came tumbling into the pool. The shock of the cold water sent shivers racing down his spine and calmed the situation in his shorts. A strand of curse words came out of his mouth as he emerged from the water.

"Dammit … it's fuckin' cold. Holy shit, my balls are gonna shrink up." He pushed himself up on the cement around him, making Beth breathless.

Beth swam over to him, standing between his parted legs and rubbing his calves under the water. Daryl looked down at her, wanting to pull her up and take her on one of the lounge chairs. That was what his dick wanted, but his heart wanted to stroke her face and tell her just how beautiful she was.

"Hey, Dixon … where's Beth?" Tara was about to toss herself in a lounge chair when she saw Beth in the water, up against Daryl.

Glenn and Maggie came down next, neither of them noticing Beth. Tara cleared her throat, hoping Beth would take the hint. She jumped up out of the water with Daryl's help and sat beside him. Tara tossed her the bottle of tanning lotion and she began to oil up Daryl's arms. Beth noticed the white tank he was wearing was wet and nearly see through. She climbed to her feet and stood behind him as he rubbed the oil on his shoulders.

It was a good thing her bikini was already wet or she'd be more than embarrassed. The feel of his strong arms and shoulders under her oil slick fingertips was enough to get her off right there.

"Daryl and I were talking about writing another song. I think the four of us should each write a part." The sound coming from Glenn let her know he wasn't interested in anything but having his way with her sister.

Tara nodded her head, loving this idea. "I'm in… but we party first. I think better when I'm drinking."

"I like her. If you weren't batting for the home team, we might do some damaged together, Tar-Tar." Merle sat down beside her, licking his lips.

"Party sounds good. I'll go check on the food." Daryl was up and back in the cabin in a flash. Maggie looked at Beth with this, 'go get your man' look and Beth knew exactly what she meant.

"I think a cookout with some drinks is just what we all need." Beth knew he felt uneasy with his back somewhat exposed out by the pool. It was her mission to make him feel at ease and help him let down his guard.

He picked up the pack of smokes by the breakfast bar, pulling one out and placing it between his lips. Beth found that alluring in a way, very James Dean even. She waltzed over to him, removing the cigarette and kissed him. He melted into her kiss, letting her control the urgency. When she pulled back, they were both nearly panting.

"I'd rather have a party fer two," he kissed her again, holding her face between her hands. She pondered that thought as he kissed her, nearly giving in to the lust that was sparking between her legs.

"Not so fast, cowboy," she pushed herself away from him and ran up the stairs. She knew it was only a matter of time before she caved in or he made it too hard for her to say no.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, follows and your support. Much love and Bethyl on!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Pool Party

The sun blaring through the big bay window in the game room was boring a hole into Daryl's skull. The hazy memory of what happened last night was hiding behind the alcohol induced coma, he was now waking up from.

He tried to move his arm, but felt something laying across it. Turning his head slowly, he saw Beth, still in her bikini, curled up to him and asleep on his arm.

"Beth… wake up," his voice was rough, rougher than usual as he took in his surroundings.

They were sleeping on the pool table, his feet hanging over the edge and her top and bottoms a little askew.

When he lifted his head, he regretted that last shot of Jack. "Dammit, Merle."

"Daryl… where are we?" Beth tried to set up, but quickly fell back against him.

He kissed her forehead before he pushed himself off the green velvet and to the unforgiving hardwood floor. When he felt something crunch under his foot, he looked around the pool table to see not one, but several opened condom wrappers littered about.

"Holy fuck," he groaned into his hand as he wiped it down his face.

Beth peered off the table to see what had him so upset. "Did we… is that… Oh God."

Daryl looked back at her, thinking it wasn't possible. They were both still clothed and there was no way they could have used that many condoms.

Beth held her head between her hands as she scooted off the table. "Let's go get some answers."

He wasn't sure what answers they were going to get, but if it was what he thought it was, he was going to mentally kick himself all damn day.

They walked out to the hallway where they heard Merle laughing, loudly along with Glenn.

Merle stood up clapping as soon as they came into view. "Damn baby brother, you put the D in Dixon. Don't know how yer walkin' this mornin', Blondie."

Beth's face turned crimson, her eyes tearing up. Daryl pulled her to him, stroking the back of her head as he glared at his brother.

"Knock it off, Merle." Daryl held on to Beth as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

She unwrapped herself from around him and ran down the hallway to the bathroom. Daryl was about the go check on her when Glenn chimed in.

"I didn't think it was possible to play pool without cue sticks. You were rocking that thing last night and I think you sunk the pink… repeatedly." He elbowed Daryl and got shoved to the couch.

Maggie creased her eyebrows at her boyfriend, hating how upset their ribbing was making Beth.

"I'll go get her, Daryl. You go get some aspirin and water. You both need it." Maggie spoke in a low tone with a sweet smile and Daryl was grateful to her for being so adult about all of this.

As Daryl stood looking out the kitchen window, to the mess that was the pool, he tried to remember what happened.

 _~Twelve Hours Earlier~_

Daryl was flipping the burgers while Beth and Maggie played bartender. Tara was playing her guitar and working on the new song. She was strumming out a melody when she stopped and looked up at all of them.

"I've had this melody stuck in my head, but no lyrics yet. I think it will work for the new song," she began to play some of the most impressive guitar playing Daryl had ever heard.

He picked up his beer and sat down beside Beth. She was sipping on a peach margarita and looking so damn beautiful with that wide brim hat shading her eyes.

She began to pat her foot to the music, loving the hard beat. Daryl looked at her and saw this spark in her eyes. "You got somethang, don't ya?"

"Kay broke your heart and you should use that to write one hell of a fuck you to her." Beth wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that she was pissed that anyone could break Daryl's heart.

"Why, Ms. Greene… I didn't know you could be so devious and that dirty little mouth of yers needs to be washed out." Daryl grinned back as she blinked her lashes over the glass she was sipping from.

"Why don't you wash it out, Mr. Dixon," she was taking advantage of the boldness the margarita was giving her. She set the glass down, straddle him and proceeded to kiss him hard. Her cold tongue swirled around inside his mouth, making him melt underneath her.

Merle came out with more food for the grill and nearly dropped the platter when he saw Beth grinding against his brother. "Take it upstairs, Blondie."

Daryl pulled her back, holding her face in his hands. "Uh… I'm not complainin' but I ain't in to givin' free shows, darlin'."

She giggled as she climbed out of his lap. Maggie was by her side in a flash, handing her a plate of cheese and crackers. She took the margarita from her, only to have Beth pout.

"Buzzkill," Beth said as she nearly fell out of the lounge chair. Maggie helped her up and over to the patio table. She made Beth eat and drink some water, before she let her back at the pool.

The booze continued to flow as the afternoon faded into midday They had their cookout, played a game of volleyball and took a dip in the pool.

The evening was starting to settle down, when Beth picked up the guitar and began to sing out the first thing that popped into her head.

I walked in when you walked out

You left him broken and I mended his heart

You are a distant memory

And we'll never part

If it's hard to see us together now

Too Bad sweetheart

Tara took the guitar next as Maggie raced in the house for Beth's songbook. Maggie wrote down the first lines of what Beth had sung and began to write down the next lines from Tara.

Sit there brown eyes,

You said your goodbyes.

But now I'll get mine,

He's left you behind

You can't run your game here,

There's nothing but flames here

Come close and you'll catch fire,

You'll envy our desire

Daryl turned to look at Tara as she winked at him. "You were there fer it all, weren't you Tar-Tar?"

"And Kitty Kay was a nightmare… she deserves this and you know it. If we just happen to sell thousands of singles from this song, so be it. She owes us all." Tara handed him the guitar, seeing the smile behind his blue eyes.

Beth sat down behind him, stroking his back and kissing his cheek. "You don't have to if it's too personal. I get that."

He locked eyes with her, wondering how an angel as perfect at Beth could ever want him. "No, Tara's right. I need to finally put her behind me and start over with someone better… someone like you."

"Like me… or do you mean me?" Beth began to place small kisses over his neck while her fingers teased the back of his head.

He shook his head, leaving the question unanswered. She scooted up closer to him as he strummed the guitar. "Finish it for me, Beth."

The bed sheets are drenched in our love

The house has been baptized by our need

You may have satisfied him once

But now his desires I feed

Think what you want

About what you had

When he's screaming my name

I hope it drives you mad

Daryl stopped playing and stared back into her deep blue eyes. The desire and lust that swirled in those sea blue pools made every inch of him burn to make her all his.

He was about to do just that when Tara pulled Beth up and they began to sing the song that Maggie had written out, adding the final course and bridge.

I walked in when you walked out

You left him broken and I mended his heart

You are a distant memory

And we'll never part

If its hard to see us together now

Too bad sweetheart

Sit there brown eyes,

You said your goodbyes.

But now I'll get mine,

He's left you behind.

You can't run your game here,

There's nothing but flames here.

Come close and you'll catch fire,

You'll envy our desire.

The bed sheets are drenched in our love

The house has been baptized by our need

You may have satisfied him once

But now his desires I feed

Think what you want

About what you had

When he's screaming my name

I hope it drives you mad

Sit there brown eyes,

You said your goodbyes.

But now I'll get mine,

He's left you behind

You can't run your game here,

There's nothing but flames here

Come close and you'll catch fire,

You'll envy our desire.

I bet the ice runs through your veins,

You'll be the bitch you'll always be.

You'll never bring him heartache again,

Cause Darlin, I've set him free.

Sit there brown eyes,

You said your goodbyes.

But now I'll get mine,

He's left you behind.

You can't run your game here,

There's nothing but flames here.

Come close and you'll catch fire,

You'll envy our desire.

You are on fire,

You'll burn to ash.

Keep your heart in your icebox,

Cause we don't want your stash.

Because one day you'll find out,

You'll heed this advice.

Cause darlin' my love is fire

And your love is ice.

Merle passed around shots for everyone and poured another. Beth was overjoyed at the song and part of her loved it that it was a way for Daryl to put Kay behind and hopefully start over with, maybe even with her.

She walked over to him, took his hand and pulled him inside the house. Merle let out a loud whistle, yelling for Daryl to go get him some.

They kissed the entire way up the stairs and found themselves in the game room. Beth scooted on the pool table, wiggling her finger for him to come closer. Daryl stepped up to her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You sure about this?" Daryl asked while he placed kisses from her neck and down her shoulders.

"Oh.. yes. So… sure." His lips felt so good and the way he was stroking her arms made that fluttering in her belly turn into a tingling ball of fire that was burning her alive.

He leaned her back, letting his lips continue their work until he came to her hips. His tongue lapped at the hollow on each hip, making her buck up at him.

"Daryl… oh please." Beth cried out, feeling her wetness covering her bikini bottoms.

His hands stroked the outside of her thighs while his lips kissed her wetness. He slid his hands up, pulling at her bikini, allowing his tongue the pleasure of tasting her. She moaned out his name, gripping the sides of the pool table.

As his chin glistened with her arousal, he let the tip of his tongue find her sensitive bud, flicking the tip against it until she was squirming.

"Daryl," she said with a bit of urgency.

"Oh babe, I'm gettin' there." Daryl pushed her thighs apart wider and began to lap at her opening.

Beth gripped his hair, rolling her body away from him. Daryl straightened up, wiping the back of his hand across his lips. "Beth, you alright?"

He watched as she rolled off the table and barely made it to the trash can in the corner. He walked over to her, rubbing her back as the contents of her stomach lurched forth.

"Can't handle yer liquor, uh?" Daryl watched her back bow again as she hurled violently.

She slumped to the floor and he picked her up, placing her back on the pool table. She sat there, holding her head in her hands as he damped a cloth in cool water for her. When he returned, she was passed out on the table. He wiped her face off, kissing her flushed cheek and climbed on the table with her. After he pulled her to him, he wrapped his arm around her with a very content smile on his face.

~ _The Morning After ~_

Everything started to come back to him as he looked out the kitchen window. He and Beth had almost crossed a line last night, one that couldn't be uncrossed. He had tasted her, let his tongue explore her in ways he wished he remembered better. There was a heat between them, something that was unexplainable. He wanted her, but it was more than that. He wanted to be with her. Beth had this way of making him feel like he mattered, like he had a place he belonged.

Merle had always been there for him, been the only family he ever had that mattered. Somehow, he just knew if Beth was his and he was hers, he'd have so much more. She was worth opening his heart up for that was as clear as the sun shining back at him now.

Maggie walked into the kitchen, taking the aspirin bottle from him. "Beth will be okay. She got her monthly visitor."

He blushed a little, hoping he didn't hurt her last night. Maggie saw the look of concern on his face and decided it was time to tell him the entire truth.

"You and Bethy didn't have sex last night. Glenn and I came in to check on y'all and you were passed out on the pool table. Glenn was still a little sore about you pulling that trick on him. He and Merle put the condom wrappers on the floor." The truth was out and Maggie didn't care if Glenn got mad at her for telling it.

"Thanks, Maggie. I remember a little of what happened, but it's good to know I… we didn't go too far," he sounded relieved and disappointed at the same time. Maggie wasn't sure what was really going on with her little sister and Dixon, but she was going to find out.

Daryl walked out on the patio to have a smoke and Beth walked out not long after. "Daryl… thank you for taking care of me last night. What happened can't happen again… well not until we're really ready."

He stood up, placing his hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing over her lips. "I agree. Until then… I'm still gonna kiss ya."

Their lips lightly touched with just the slightest of pressure and Beth pulled him to her, letting the kiss linger until they were breathless.

He took her hand, holding it as if she was anchoring him to the ground and walked back into the cabin. They walked into her room and he turned on the shower for her. He wrapped his arms around her and she him as their foreheads touch.

"You get a shower and take it easy and we'll fine tune that song later. You okay with that?" he looked deep into her eyes, feeling the shackles of his past fall hard to the floor.

* * *

Sorry for the trickery, but they aren't quite there yet. I do promise fireworks soon. Thanks for all the love and support. Much love and Bethyl on!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Midnight Cravings

Maggie had given Glenn and Merle orders to stop their teasing or she would kick both of their asses. Merle didn't take her seriously, until he made one too many rude comments about Beth and Daryl and her foot made contact with his balls.

Daryl didn't say anything as his brother waddled into the kitchen and took out an ice pack that he shoved down his pants.

"Now I understand why Glenn is so pussy whipped," he said as he eased down on the stool by the breakfast bar.

Daryl snickered as he took a sip of water. He watched as Merle clutched the ice pack as he scooted back.

"I ain't in the mood for more shit today Merle. The band needs to work on the new song. Can you call Carol and tell her we might need T-Dog to come in tomorrow?" The words had barely left Daryl's lips when Merle hobbled over to the cell phone on the counter.

Beth was coming down the stairs from her shower when Daryl walked into the living room. She looked a little tired, but still angelic in her white lace top and black thigh high cargo shorts.

"You ready to work on that song?" Daryl looked at her, looking for any sign that she was uncomfortable being around him now. After what happened in the game room or what nearly happened, he didn't blame her if she just wanted some alone time.

Beth walked over to the table by the patio door and picked up her songbook. She turned back to him with a cute little smile on her face, one that made Daryl instantly relax.

"I'm ready if you are," she reached her hand out to him and he took it, gladly.

"I read over that song again while you were in the shower. I don't think I could have written a bigger fuck off to Kay if I tried. Thank you fer helpin' me put the last of her behind me," he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it.

A faint blushed covered her cheeks as she stared down at the floor and her bare feet.

"You're welcome. I can see the scars she placed on your heart, Daryl. After seeing the ones your back, I don't know how she could have done that to you." Beth felt him stop, jerking her towards him. His hands were wrapping around her shoulders as kissed the top her head.

Glenn and Maggie come down the hallway, catching their spontaneous moment and froze. Glenn cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

Beth pushed herself off of Daryl, looking back at them with a pleased smile. "What are you two looking at? We got work to do."

She took Daryl's hand again and pulled him towards the basement door.

They both knew the waters had been tested enough last night and they dare not push their limitations again. Daryl saw her as too good, too perfect to be treated anything less than the angel that she was. Beth felt in her soul, that Daryl's heart was still healing and she needed to care for it like a bird with a broken wing.

It was going to be another long day and night of rehearsing a new song. Beth wanted to talk to Daryl about what she remembered of their night in the game room. She pulled him into the studio bathroom as everyone else gathered in.

Daryl lifted his eyebrows as she perched herself up on the sink vanity. Beth picked at the hem of her shirt as she collected the words that were all a buzz in her mind.

"What happened last night, in the game room," she licked her lips and dropped her eyes to the floor.

Daryl crossed the space between them, taking her face in his hands and fixing his eyes on her.

"I ain't sorry it happened, but it won't happen again. I promise to keep my hands to myself, especially when I'm drinkin'. You ain't some groupie beggin for a fuck or a one night stand, yer different and I like what we have," he kissed her cheek, his lips grazing the corner of her mouth.

Beth took his hands from her face, holding them tightly in hers. "I know Glenn was pulling a prank on us, but we did… do things."

"Yeah, we did and if or when we do again, it won't be because we're horny and drunk." Daryl smiled back at her, making his beautiful blue eyes dance under the florescent lights.

She jumped down off the vanity and they walked out together. Glenn and Maggie looked at each other and Beth waited for her sister to say something. Not a word was spoken, not even a joke by Glenn.

Daryl and Beth joined Tara in the vocal room when Merle walked in with the emergency phone Rick had left.

"Daryl… boss man wants a word." Merle had a smirk on his face, making Daryl think something was up.

He took the phone and walked up the stairs to the hallway. "Hey, something wrong, Rick?"

"No, just checkin' in. Merle said you have one song record and are working on the next. If you guys get these two songs done by the weekend, I'll throw y'all a party at my house. I want to hear the songs, so have Theodore send me a copy. Daryl, how's things between you and Beth?" Rick could hear Daryl breathing and took his silence as his answer.

"I'll get you the copies. We should be recordin' the new song tomorrow. We're all goin' out to the Greene farm for dinner Sunday if ya want to come." Daryl didn't feel like informing Rick of the change in things between him and Beth. He wasn't really sure what they were yet and he didn't want a slap a label on whatever it was.

"I take it Maggie is there. Glenn has it bad. Can't blame him. I missed Lori somethang awful and the kids are growin' up too fast. I'll call ya when I get the recordings." Rick ended the phone call, leaving Daryl with the feeling that he needed to have a long talk with Rick about Beth.

When he returned, Beth was singing the first lines of the new song. The way she was staring at him, let him know she meant each and every word. The song may have been written while they were drunk and ex bashing, but it was all so true.

There was an honesty, a truth to those words. After years of writing songs and performing on stage, he knew that songs that came from someone's dark past were the best ones. This is song was a hit waiting to be made and he was glad to be making it with the woman that helped him put his past behind him.

"Rick said if we locked these two songs down, there's gonna be a big party at his house this weekend." The room erupted into cheers, all but Beth.

"What about Sunday?" she looked away from him as she picked up her guitar.

Daryl walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "We're goin' to dinner at yer parents, all of us. I told Rick and I think he and Lori will come with the kids."

Beth's frown became the biggest smile and Daryl was struck dumb by it. She kissed his cheek, thanking him for being so sweet. Daryl rubbed his cheek, locking away this memory.

Glenn began to beat on the side of his drum, letting the band know it was time to get down to business.

They had been rehearsing for a few hours when T-Dog walked in, surprising them all.

"Y'all don't mess around and I have to say, this song is good," he picked up the headphones and sat down at the mixing board.

Beth gripped the mic as she looked at the pop filter. She was ready to get this song done, more for Daryl then herself. She felt in her bones that once Daryl heard the song completed, he would truly get a little bit of himself back from the nightmare that was his relationship with Kay.

They ran through the song close to a dozen times before T-Dog was happy with it. He had told them Rick was eager to get the songs so he sent him down to move things along.

"We good?" Glenn asked as he nearly slumped over his drums.

"Yeah… y'all killed it again." T-Dog gave them a big toothy grin and he held both thumbs up.

Tara nudged Merle awake as he snore from the couch. "Get up."

"What time is it?" Merle opened one eye as he sat up.

"Midnight," Beth answered him back as she let out a big yawn.

Daryl placed a hand on her back as they walked back up to the first floor. Merle ran to catch up with them, placing an arm over their shoulders as he wedged between them.

"We got a little down time before Grimes sets us free. How about we do some huntin' tomorrow, little brother and you can teach Blondie a thing or two." Merle looked at them like a child that was waiting for their parent's answer.

"Hunting?" Beth asked as she stopped in the living room and fell to the couch.

"You don't gotta," Daryl said as he stared up the stairs.

"I wanna. I'm good with a gun… ask Maggie. I just ain't done it in a long time." Beth picked up the remote and began channel surfing.

"It's settled then." Merle winked at Beth before running up to bed.

Maggie and Glenn said goodnight to her on their way up. Beth gave them a brief smile and quick goodnight as she flipped to her all-time favorite 80's movie. Tara decided to watch a little television with her to unwind, laughing at the teenagers in detention.

The movie was nearly over when Beth noticed Tara was out. She covered her up with a throw and turned the TV off. "Sleep tight, you've earned it."

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Beth made her way to the kitchen. She was craving some chocolate, thanks to Mother Nature and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep unless she tamed the beast.

"Thank you, Carol," Beth nearly squealed when she saw the rocky road ice cream in the freezer. The pantry was stocked with all sorts of junk food, but the big box of chocolate donuts was calling her name.

She gathered up her midnight craving snack, laying it out over the dining room table and ran back to grab the chocolate milk.

As she sat with her legs tucked under her, she slid the spoonful of rocky road into her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Yum," she said to the empty room, not caring how this junk food smorgasbord looked.

Candy bars, donuts, ice cream, hazelnut spread and a pint of chocolate milk sat before her as her cheeks were stuffed like a chipmunk.

She stilled when a hand came over her shoulder, taking the spoon from the ice cream. Her eyes followed the spoon as it made its way into Daryl's mouth.

"Havin' fun, Greene?" Daryl placed the spoon on the table and dipped his finger into the cold confection.

Beth's mouth gaped open when she got a good view of him. He was standing there in his boxers and white tank, his body so hard and lean it made her mouth go dry.

He took another dip out of the ice cream with his finger and place the digit to her lips. She opened her mouth for him, letting him slide his finger inside. Her tongue wrapped around this finger, making him moan.

"Yer so bad," he said as he shook his head. She gave him that devious look as he slid his finger out, letting the pad drag over her bottom lip.

"I'm bad? You're the one feeding me ice cream off your finger." They stared at each other for a moment before he sat down.

He took a donut and sat back, watching her as she cleaned up. "Done already?"

"Yes," she looked back at him as he put his feet up in her seat. He had the most magnificent body, every inch of him a sin to look at.

There was no doubt he was torturing himself worse downstairs than he was upstairs. Thoughts of Beth and all the places he'd touched and kissed wouldn't leave him.

He was craving her, needing to satisfy that itch that wouldn't stop nagging at him. He tried to think of how sweet her smile was or how beautiful her eyes looked in the early morning light, but his animalistic side would win out every time.

As he lay in his bed, his hand traveled down his body and into his boxers. He whispered her name as he began to stroke his hard length.

Visions of her lingered in his mind as he pounded out the release he was so desperately seeking.

"Beth,' her name fell from his lips as he pushed his boxers down with his free hand and fisted his cock harder.

His orgasm rocked through him as he came hard. "Damn."

After he cleaned himself up, he checked in her room to make sure she was sleeping. The thought of her hearing him sort of turned him on and embarrassed him at the same time.

Beth wasn't in her room and a wave of relief covered him. He thought she must have fallen asleep on the couch, so he went off to find her and carry his sleeping beauty back upstairs.

To his delight, she was awake and having her own little party. The moment he dipped his finger into her ice cream, he couldn't stop himself from placing his finger to her lips. He nearly came again when her tongue swirled and licked the ice cream off.

There was no way he was going to let this get out of control again, so he decided to put the brakes on and just enjoy her company.

Beth placed the food back in the fridge and pantry and quickly returned to Daryl in the dining room. He was finishing up his donut when she sat down and stretched her legs out over his.

"You ready to go to bed?" Beth yawned again, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Together?" Daryl needed to make sure the accommodations they had shared before would be the same tonight.

"You aren't one of those guys that gets squeamish with a woman's monthly, are you?" The look on her face made him chuckle. She could be covered in pig's blood and he'd still want to lay down beside her.

He stood up, shaking his head and scooped her up in his arms. She was nearly asleep as he laid her down on his bed. This was how he wanted to end every night, with her in his arms.

* * *

I'm so glad you guys like this story, even though the burn is slow. They are getting there, sooner rather than later. Their friendship will blossom more and more over the next few chapters, until Daryl caves in.

The original songs are indeed original and are a product of many Skype sessions between me and my PIC thejennakayshow.

Much love and Bethyl on!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Past Is Real

Daryl woke to an empty bed. He rolled over to his stomach and tucked Beth's pillow up around his face, taking in that sugary vanilla scent that was just so her.

He wanted to lay in bed all day, in bed with her, but they had promised Merle they'd go hunting.

As he crawled out of the bed he heard Merle talking to Beth in the hallway. He sat on the edge of the bed listening to them, feeling a little guilty for eavesdropping.

"Our huntin' trip will have to wait, Blondie. I thought our shit was here, but Rick must have it at his place." Merle leaned up against the wall, looking a little disheartened.

"My dad has guns and I'm sure he'll let y'all borrow them." Beth watched the frown on his face deepen.

"Nah, we don't use guns. Me and baby brother are bow hunters. I like my compound and he's a crossbow man. You should watch him in action… makes me proud to stay I taught him." A smile was starting to replace the frown and Beth smiled along with him.

She patted his arm and crossed the hall to Daryl's room. "Get your bows while we're at Rick's and we can do some hunting while we're on the road. We have to come across a wood somewhere, right?"

Merle already liked her and this just made him sure she and Daryl belonged together. "I like the way you think, Blondie."

Daryl fell back on the bed, trying to look like he hadn't woke up yet. Beth quietly closed the door and patted over to him. She slowly climbed back in the bed and wrapped her arm over his back.

There was nothing like the feel of Daryl's body close to her. There hadn't been a night since Zach died that she hadn't dreamed of him or had a nightmare about him, but when she was curled up to Daryl, there were only dreams of him.

"I know you're awake, Daryl," she giggled as he rolled over to her.

Daryl pulled her to him, kissing the hollow of her neck where her shoulders bunched up.

"Daryl… what do you want to do today?" She had to get her mind off how good his lips felt or how wonder the heat of his body made her feel. It was intoxicating being around him and if she didn't get a handle on it, she'd be damned with Daryl Dixon cravings.

"What do you want to do?" he turned the question back around her as she stroked the side of his face.

A few brief moments pass as they just lay there, looking into each other's eyes. Daryl felt like he'd fallen into some alternate world where a girl like Beth could fall for a guy like him. Yet, her she was lying beside him and they were tangled up in each other's arms.

"I love this tattoo. The girl on the bike sort of looks like me." Beth's fingertips traced the outline of the tattoo, making his cock spring to life.

"She does… don't she? I got the bike tat and Merle got me wasted and had the girl put on it." The history of his tattoos had never come up before. Kay had only told him she liked him covered in ink, but Beth seemed interested in every facet of his life.

Beth eased herself free from his arms and sat up against the headboard. "There's a reason I got my check mark tat and there has to be a reason for all these."

She motioned to the sleeve of tattoos on his right arm and the scattered tattoos on his left. The first one she stopped on went past the blonde on the bike with flames all around her and up his arm to puffs of smoke that seem to gather at a shack on fire.

Inside each cloud of smoke had little images swirled inside. She leaned forward and he closed his eyes as she studied the tattoo that told the brutal history of his childhood.

The silhouette of a child raised up to the outline of a belt clutched in a fist and blended into a headstone with the word mom. Her fingers slid up to the last cloud of smoke and inside was a crow with the word free trailing off behind it.

She straddled his body to study the other arm. The tattoo that rested on his upper arm and embraced his bicep told a story that didn't need explanation.

A white snake coiled around a bleeding heart, squeezing it as if to crush it was forever inked on his skin. She looked a little close as Daryl turned to look at her and she gazed back at him.

"Oh," the word come out with a gush of air and it knocked her back to the bed.

There, on the snaked forked tongue were the words, _Its Not O-Kay._

After she gathered herself, she jumped out of the bed and rushed downstairs. Daryl wasn't sure what to think. One moment she was there, lying beside him and the next there's only emptiness next to him. He can't hear anything. No sounds at all echo back to him. He climbed to his feet and approached the door when she came running back down the hallway.

Beth smiled at him and took his hand, leading him back to the bed. "Sit."

She pointed to the edge of the bed as she wiggled a black marker in her hand.

"What are you about to do, Ms. Greene?" he asked her with a quizzical stare.

"Making you new memories," she stated firmly and began to draw on his arm.

When she's done, he got up to look at her handy work in the bathroom mirror. All around the snake was little musical notes that trail down to the bend of his arm and there, just at the tip of the bleeding heart was two perfect angel wings, sealing his wound.

"I like it. Is there anythang you can't do?" He turned to look at her as she stood in the doorway with the dim light of the bedroom dancing all around her.

He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out some jeans and a black t-shirt. She watched him as he got dressed, wondering why he's in such a hurry.

"Going somewhere?" she asked him as he kissed her cheek.

"I don't want this marker to rub off so I need to go get it inked." He grabbed the emergency phone and called a taxi as he walked down the stairs.

"Are you serious? You want my drawings on your body?" she looked back at him dumbfound and a little giddy. He would forever carry a little of her around with him, even if things between them amounted to nothing.

He was racing out the door when Maggie came jogging down the stairs, calling out his name.

"Daryl, wait," her voice caused him to stop by the front door just before he walked out.

"Somethang I can do for ya, Maggie?" he smirked at her as he noticed she's only wearing Glenn's dress shirt.

"A word… out on the patio," her demanding tone made his spine snap straight.

He followed her back in, more out of curiosity than giving in to her demands.

She sat at the patio table and wrapped one of the beach towels around her. Daryl sat down across from her, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Okay, you got my attention." The smartass way he said it make her eyebrows crease together.

"I know about how rough you had it growing up and I heard the conversation you and Bethy had this morning. I've seen the tattoos, Daryl and I've heard Merle's drunken stories. I think there's something about Beth you need to know if you plan on taking things further." Maggie sat back in the chair but her eyes stayed glued to him.

"What I do or don't do with Beth is our business. I don't go puttin' my nose in your and Rhee's business. Glenn's like a brother to me, but that don't give me the right to tell y'all how to live yer life," he took a large drag off the cigarette and blew smoke circles in her direction.

"I'm being a good sister. If Glenn had a dark side, you'd want to know so you could stop him from doing something stupid." Maggie scooted forward, placing her hands on the table.

He watched her for a moment, seeing how sad she looked. He'd seen Merle look like that when they talked about their childhood, like he was fighting off demons that were gnawing at his skin.

"Dark side? That girl up there is all sunshine and flowers. What the hell ya talkin' about?" Daryl couldn't believe for a second that Beth had ever been touched by anything dark. Her heart was too pure, her eyes too kind and her love to sweet to have ever been visited by the darkness that consumes you until part of you dies inside.

Maggie blinked back at him, not sure how to respond to that. She was about to tell him just how wrong he was and possibly alienate her sister in the process. It was a family secret, one that Maggie promised Beth she'd never tell. Up until now, the only person outside the family that knew was Glenn and Beth wanted to keep it that way.

"I'm gonna tell you something and you have to take it to your grave, Dixon." Maggie's hazel eyes bore back at him as if they could cut him to pieces.

"You know me… I can keep a tight lip." Daryl had enough skeleton in his closet, so he knew the importance of keeping your mouth shut.

"You know about Zach?" The question lingered there for a second as Daryl tried to figure out Maggie's angle.

"Beth was dating him and he died. Got killed in some construction accident." Daryl finished his cigarette, wondering why this was such a secret.

Maggie stood up, tossing the towel back on the chair. She paced back and forth, chewing on her lip. When she finally stopped, she began to blurt out the words, letting each one slip out like oil seeping up from the ground.

"Zach took the job in Atlanta to make more money. He wanted to get Beth and engagement ring and make enough money for a down payment on a house. He took the job without talking it over with Beth. She was pissed and they had this huge fight. He told her he was going and when he got back in a few weeks they'd talk it over. She looked at him with nothing but hate in her eyes and told him to go. Her exact words were, 'If you go, don't come back.' Those were the last words she ever spoke to him. He died the next day. The crew boss said Zach looked distracted when he tripped over that beam and fell off the roof. We lost Beth that day. She closed herself off, she sat in her room for days and we had to practically force feed her. The day after Zach's funeral, she locked herself in the bathroom and I heard the mirror smash. I ran upstairs and had to pick the lock. She was holding her wrist and there was blood all over the sink. She chose to live that day, but I'm not sure she could be strong enough to face that again. All I'm gonna ask you Dixon, is that you be careful with her heart." Maggie wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes and headed back in the house.

Daryl sat there looking out over the morning sunrise, thinking about his own scars. He placed his fingers on his chest as if to touch the scars that littered his heart. He couldn't do that to Beth, he wouldn't do that to Beth. He wanted her, wanted to be with her, but just like the rose that grows in the wild, somethings are better left untouched.

The cabbie honked and he turned to look at the artwork on his arm. He was getting the tattoos, needed them really, but when he got back, he knew it would be as Beth's friend.

* * *

Thanls for reading, reviewing and following. I promise that their "friendship" will not stay just friends long. There is too much heat between them for either of them to ignore it for too long.

Much love to my PIC. This story is all because of you.

Bethyl on!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Friend Zone

Beth had waited all morning for Daryl to return. He'd left for the tattoo parlor earlier that morning and she hadn't seen him since. Maggie told her she saw him get in a cab, so all she could really do now was wait.

She decided to work on another song, even though they had the two songs Abe required. With her hair pulled up in a bun, her gray sweatpants and one of Daryl's white tanks on, she headed down to the living room to get comfy on the couch.

Maggie and Glenn were out by the pool and Merle was heading out to the duck pond to do some fishing. Tara had her acoustic guitar in her lap when Beth walked in and she smiled up at her.

"That's beautiful, Tara… you write that?" Beth plopped down on the couch, seeing the song Tara was working on.

"I did. I've got a couple of songs, but none of them are complete. Could you help me finish this one? I think it could be good enough for the new album." Tara handed the pages to Beth with a childlike exhilaration.

Before they knew it, the afternoon had become early evening. Maggie walked in the living room with a box of pizza and tossed it down on the coffee table.

Beth looked up at her, then to the wall. "Oh… how long have we been at this?"

"Too long. You two haven't even taken a piss. Y'all got to eat." Maggie turned to go back to the kitchen when Beth grabbed her arm.

"Is Daryl back?" The look in her eyes let Maggie know she was passed worried.

"No, not yet. He called. Said something about goin' to see Rick." Maggie brushed her hand over Beth's cheek, giving her that a quick hug.

Why did he need to talk to Rick? They were all going over to his place tomorrow for the party. Maybe it was work, that's all it could be. She told Tara to continue working on the songs, before she jogged up the stairs.

Merle was playing a game of darts when she walked into the game room. Beth took the darts out of the board and stared at him.

"Why would Daryl need to go see Rick?" she asked as she moved to stand beside him.

Merle grinned back at her, shrugging his shoulders. "Music shit I guess."

They each toss a dart as she ponders his answers. "No… I don't buy that. He could have just talked shop with Rick tomorrow. No… something is eatin' at him. You're his brother, what's up with him?"

Merle reached over, taking the darts out of her hand and led her over to the chairs in the corner.

"Listen, Blondie. Me and Daryl aren't as close as you think. Yeah, I took him in but we ain't really been the sharin' our feelings type of family. When Daryl needs to get shit off his chest, he goes to Rick. I think you can tell, Rick is good at leaned a shoulder and listenin'." Merle patted her leg, smirking at Daryl's loose tank top hanging off of her.

She sat there a few more minutes before she walks downstairs to the kitchen and began to look for the phone book. Maggie looked at her as he thumbed through the yellow pages.

"Don't," Maggie said as she closed the phone book.

"Why not?" Beth asked, opening the book again.

"Because. You need to give him his space and besides, you have this habit of jumping to conclusions. If you two were dating, I'd say… go after him, but you're not. Be his friend, take it slow and let things happen." Maggie tucked the phone book away and gave Beth a kiss on the cheek.

It was starting to get dark when Daryl came walking in. He was sporting his new tattoos as well as a winged leather vest. Beth looked up at him, watching him walk into the kitchen and return with a beer.

He sat down beside her on the couch, showing off her artwork to her.

She looked at the musical notes that floated up his arm and the angel wings that matched the ones on his vest. He took her hand, holding it tight.

"I got so much to thank ya for and I promise to be here for ya." His heart was heavy with Maggie's words to him. To know that her heart had felt such sorrow as to want to take her own life, made him want to protect her.

She squeezed his hand, gazing back into his bright blue eyes. "And I promise to be here for you too. I'm still not sure what we are, Daryl but I know I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

Beth moved to kiss him and he turned his face. Her lips landed on his cheek, but that did stop her from kissing it and giving him a hug.

There had been a shift between them, one that Beth was alright with as long as Daryl didn't push her away. His heart was still on the mend and she was ready to walk that long road with him.

Daryl knew if he let her kiss his lips, he'd crumble. He wasn't going to give in to this want, this desire to be with her. A woman like Beth, she's unique and precious. After finding out that she had a darkness in her too, he couldn't risk ripping a hole in her heart and letting that darkness out again. He was going to walk that thin line between the friend zone and the boyfriend zone as long as he could.

"Want to see Tara's songs. This one is really good. I like the beat and we just finished the lyrics," she handed him the sheets and he read over them, tapping out the beat with his fingers.

"Tara… you've been holdin' out on us. This is killer. Let's go try it out." Daryl took Beth's hand and the three of them walked down to the studio.

It was an acoustic set, with Daryl playing drums and Tara on guitar. Glenn and Maggie were apparently making up for lost time, so they let them be.

"You want to take lead vocals on this one, Tara?" Beth asked as she adjusted the microphone.

"Uh… no. I will share the chorus with ya." Tara's cheek were turning red as she shook her head.

Beth made a quick copy in Rick's studio office, then passed them out the music sheets. She wiggled up on the stool and looked over her shoulder to Daryl. Tara looked at him too, giving him a crooked smile.

"Why are you wearing your touring vest?" she pointed to the leather vest over the black t-shirt.

Daryl picked up the drum sticks and shrugged his shoulders. "No reason. Just saw it with my huntin' stuff at Rick's. Haven't wore it in a long time."

"Why not?" Beth asked, hoping to learn more about this man she was falling for.

He twirled the drumstick through the fingers of his right hand, trying to find the right words.

"The vest was Merle's and he gave it to me fer my sixteenth birthday… Kay put the wings on it," his eyes closed when he mentioned his ex-girlfriends name.

Beth jumped from the stool and walked behind him. "I like it. You should wear wings, Daryl. You have a little bit of angel in you."

She kissed his cheek again, letting her hands grip his masculine shoulders. He wanted to turn his face to look at her, he wanted to kiss her soft lips and tell her that she was wrong. He wasn't an angel, far from it.

"We playing music or what?" Tara strummed her guitar as she let out a chuckle.

Beth sat back on the stool and took the lyrics in her hand. She looked over at Tara who played the intro as Daryl picked up the drumbeat.

My pockets are empty

I got no place to go

Gonna call up my friends

And put on a show

Got my guitar and not a care in the world

It's time to blow off some steam

Shake off the work week

Before I start to scream

Getting lost in the music

Getting lost in the beat

Getting lost in my music

Shaking off the concrete

I wasn't made for the nine to five

I was born to make a little rhythm and rhyme

That's exactly what I'm gonna do

With my friends to pass the time

Getting lost in the music

Getting lost in the beat

Getting lost in my music

Shaking off the concrete

Feeling free, so free

With each cord that I play

Feeling free, so free

As I look out over the bay

I'm becoming the person I'm supposed to be

Not a shiny corrupt phony

I may be flat broke

But I ain't nobody's crony

Getting lost in the music

Getting lost in the beat

Getting lost in my music

Shaking off the concrete

Feeling free, so free

With each cord that I play

Feeling free, so free

As I look out over the bay

Over the bay

Feeling free as my music floats over the bay

They finished the song, all of them feeling this was the next song for the album. Tara had a smile plastered on her face that wasn't coming off any time soon. Beth told her they should play it for Rick tomorrow at the party. Daryl swung an arm over their shoulders as he walked between them.

"Looks like we're the dynamic trio. This new album is gonna kick some major ass," he looked at the giggly smile on both their faces and fought to not smiled hard back at them. Beth's smile was contagious and every time he saw it, his heart raced a little faster.

"Why haven't y'all released your own music before?" Beth looked into Daryl's soft blue eyes, seeing the glitter of a smile behind them.

"All the original music the band had before was all Jenna's. She wrote it, she sang it and she took it with her when she left." Tara shook her head as Daryl talked and it became clear to Beth that until she showed up, that none of them had tried to write.

Tara kissed Daryl's scruffy cheek as they approached the stairs. She said good night to them and dashed upstairs. Merle came out of the kitchen with a bag of chips. Beth waved at him as she took Daryl's hand and they went upstairs too.

"How's your arm?" she asked as they entered the room they had been sharing.

"Good. I'm a pro at it by now. I'm just glad to almost have this sleeve done," he sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes. He shrugged off the vest and his t-shirt while Beth disappeared into her room.

He wasn't sure if her sleeping in the same bed with him was such a good idea. He wanted to keep this thing friendly between them, but that was going to be hard when he couldn't tell her no.

After he'd changed into his lounge pants and brushed his teeth, she came in wearing pink lounge pants and matching tank top. She had brushed her long golden hair out and pulled it over her shoulder. The fact she wasn't wearing a bra was evident and Daryl wanted her to put something else on. He grabbed her favorite blanket off her bed and brought it to her. She thanked him as she wrapped up in it.

As they settled in for the night, Daryl curled his freshly tattooed arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. That soothing vanilla scent that covered her soothed all his wandering thoughts. She laced her fingers into his, loving how soft and tender he could be.

"I know we're gonna go back to sleeping in our own beds once we leave her, but I'm glad we had this time together. Can't remember the last time I slept this good," she let out a yawn as sleep began to pull on her heavy lids. Daryl kissed her temple, thanking his lucky stars she was in his life.

* * *

Can't thank y'all enough for the reviews and follows. Don't worry, once they leave the cabin, things will start heating up, on a solar level. As always, much love and Bethyl on!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Flashback

Daryl walked into Rick's living room with Beth on his arm. The party was in full swing with music, beer, food and a room full of friends.

Beth gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she was pulled away by Lori. She wanted to get to know the newest member of the band and wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Hey, Dixon… want a beer?" T-Dog called his name from the kitchen, giving him that big toothy grin.

"Maybe later," he heard the words coming from his mouth, but couldn't believe he was saying them.

Being around Beth had changed him. He didn't wake up hating the day or have a beer for breakfast. His thoughts were clear, his heart was freer and his general mood was happier.

She had opened a door to a future he didn't think it was possible to have and he wasn't about to fuck it up. Beth was indeed a ray of sunshine, her smile warmed him every time he saw it.

With his hands in his pockets, he walked out on the back deck. Daryl took a deep breath and wondered if a life like Rick's was in the cards for him.

He was doing his best to keep Beth's heart whole, while not breaking his own. Keeping their relationship friendly had been a challenge since every time he saw her, he wanted to kiss her until they were both panting.

Slow and easy is what Rick told him and that's exactly what he was trying to do. As he sat down on the deck steps, he was taken back to the conversation he'd had with Rick just the night before.

The tattoo on his arm was smarting something awful when he showed up at Rick's door. He was about to knock when Lori flung the front door open.

"Thought that was you, Daryl. Come on in," she opened the door wider, stepping aside to let him in.

They walked into the living room where Rick's teenage son, Carl, was playing a video game. Carl was about to say something when Lori asked him to go get his father. He turned off his game and headed towards the back of the house.

Lori picked up their toddler, Judith and sat on the couch. "What brings you by? Been a while since the band or you have been here."

"Just need to run some things by Rick," Daryl said swiftly, looking a little uncomfortable.

Lori kissed the top of her daughter's head and motioned for Daryl to have a seat. She watched him as he sat down by the doorway, his shoulders looking tense.

"We've known each other for a long time, so what's up? The smiling brunette was eyeing him, watching as he began to chew on his thumb.

Daryl was trying to come up with an answer that would appease her. Lori was a good friend and had been there for every member of the band at one time or another. Rick went weeks, sometimes months without seeing his family and she was so understanding.

It was as if Rick could sense his struggle and came walking into the room. "Dixon... join me on the deck for a beer."

Rick handed him an ice cold can as they walked out to the back deck. Lori shook her head at her husband, shouting at him to not ruin his appetite for dinner.

They took a few sips of beer before Rick drove into the issue. "You got a problem with the band? With Beth? Cause those demo tapes I got from Theodore were some of the best work y'all have ever done."

Daryl stared at him, not sure where to start this conversation. There had been a visible tension between him and Beth before that got them locked up in the cabin. Rick wasn't stupid, he could see it all over Daryl's face. Something had shifted, changed and it was evident in the music they were making now.

"No, nothin' wrong with the band or Beth. Thangs are good Rick, real good. It's somethang else," those weren't the words Daryl wanted to say, not even close.

Rick took another sip of beer and sat down on the patio steps. Daryl joined him, the two mean just looking out over the back yard.

"You get a new tat?" Rick motioned towards his arm, taking in the new artwork.

"Yeah... Beth drew it fer me and I had to get it in ink..." Daryl's voice trailed off after he saw the look on Rick's face.

The smile on Rick's face went all the back to his ears. "Beth... drew this? I see."

"See what?" Daryl placed his can on the deck. His eyes bore back at his friend and boss as the smile widened.

"Merle's been keepin' me in the loop. I know thangs between you and Beth are better... good... real good. You like her and it's okay, Daryl. She's a pretty girl with a big heart. Beth has this sweet side that sort of draws ya in... like a bee to honey. You have to tell yerself one thang... she's not Kay, not at all. I never liked Kay, I never trusted her. We would have a contract right now if not fer her and Shane and Jenna left because all this blew up in our faces." Rick finished his beer as bitter memories play out in his mind.

They sat in silence for a moment, Rick trying to calm himself and Daryl trying to figure out how to tell Rick that he's fallen for Beth.

"Yer right," Daryl spoke up, owning the feelings that swirled inside him like a stormy sea.

"Good. I want you to be happy. Why do I sense yer not gonna let yerself be happy?" Rick couldn't help but smirk back at his friend. Not at the struggle, but at the fact that Daryl was so easy to read.

"I can't hurt her. She's had enough hurt in her past and I won't add to that, but I can't stay away from her either, sort of stuck between a fuckin' rock and a hard place," Daryl rubbed the back of his neck as the words slipped out.

"Then don't. It's that simple. You care about her and it will tear you apart to be around her and not be with her. You can go slow and that would actually be best. You jumped in bed with Kay then started a relationship. We both know if yer lookin' fer sex, you can get that easy enough. But to have what I have with Lori... that only comes from spendin' time with someone. Don't let yer dick tell ya what to do. Let yer heart lead the way." That was all Rick could say to him. He'd seen the broken man that Daryl was after Kay, the man that had been kicked in the teeth most of his life have the woman he loved do the same to him. All he could hope for was Daryl would let Beth love him.

Lori stepped out on the deck to tell Rick that Abe was on the phone for him. He patted Daryl on the back as he rose to his feet.

"Rick... thanks. Guess slow is the only way to go with Beth," he was about to call the cab to pick him up when Rick put his hand over his phone.

"You deserve to be happy, Daryl. Beth deserves to be happy and I think you two are just what the other needs. I'll have Carol come pick ya up," he gave Daryl a quick hug before going in to take the phone call.

As he sorted out his feelings and what he was actually going to do about Beth, he went for a walk around Rick's property.

He came to the conclusion he was going to walk that thin line between being her friend and being just a little more. He had come to crave her kisses, her touches and her being close to him. Sex was off the menu until he was sure they had formed something stronger, something that wouldn't break as soon as the deed was done.

He wanted to let himself just go with her, to let all the feelings he was having for this golden haired angel flow. That was dangerous, too dangerous with all the darkness that was in him too. Slow and easy... that was the only way to go.

"Daryl, you ready?" Carol's voice broke him from his thoughts. He smiled back at her as he walked out to the car.

Carol didn't speak on the ride out to the cabin. She'd been around Daryl enough to know he wasn't much for talking and even when he was, he didn't like talking about himself. She dropped him off at the cabin with just a little bit of advice.

"Daryl," she said softly enough to gain his attention.

"Yeah," he answered her back with his eyes on the cabin.

"She's one of the good ones. I like her... Beth." Carol smiled back at him, letting him know he was doing the right thing.

Daryl turned back to the car, lowering his head to look at Carol. "Yeah... she is and I intend on keepin' it that way."

Two soft hands slid over his shoulder, touching his neck and bringing him back from his thoughts. "The party is in here."

Beth sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"How about we go back to the cabin. I don't much feel like a party. Besides, we really haven't been alone much," Daryl looked back at her, into her deep blue eyes.

"That'd be wonderful, actually." She cupped her hand over his scruffy cheek, turning his face fully to her. Her lips hovered over his until his hand came up to the back of her head and pushed them together.

This kiss wasn't heated, it had no lust or want behind it. Daryl let his lips slide over hers slowly, allowing his heart to lead him.

When they broke the kiss, Beth looked back at him as if she was about to cry.

"I haven't been kissed like that since... Zach," she dropped her hand from his face and he caught it.

"You should be kissed like that... every day," he placed his lips to hers again and gave her another, slow, lingering kiss.

Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her body melt into his. Daryl pulled back just enough to let his forehead touch hers.

"She was wrong, about you. Merle said the last thing Kay said to you was no one will ever love you, that you weren't the lovin' kind. She was wrong. I do," her eyes looked into his as he pulled back. They locked eyes, drinking each other in.

Daryl didn't know what to say back to her. There were no words, nothing at all that could truly tell her what he actually felt. Beth squeezed his hand and pulled him up.

"We're going to Sunday dinner at the farm tomorrow. Might be for the better we don't party tonight." She laced her fingers in his as they walked out to the garage.

Beth waited for him to call a cab or get the van keys, but instead she heard the revving of a motorcycle.

When he pulled a shiny black Triumph from the garage, she let out a giggle.

"Why didn't you just ride this back to the cabin last night?" The way he looked at that bike made parts of her clench. He was sex in incarnate as he straddle the black metal steed between his thighs.

"Don't like to get it out much. Sort of my one baby. Beside, Rick gets his panties in a knot when I ride it. Somethang about needing his bass player in one piece." They both laugh as she climbed on the back.

They came out to Rick's for a party, but the only thing either of them wanted to do was be alone and hopefully put away some old memories that needed to be shelved.

* * *

Thank you from the bottom of my Bethyl loving heart for the reviews and follows. Beth more or less told Daryl she loved him and this is just the beginning of the fireworks yet to come. Much love and Bethyl on!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Great Debate

Beth had changed into her favorite sweat pants and Def Leppard concert t-shirt when Daryl came down the stairs wearing a dark blue tank and lounge pants.

The way that tank was clinging to his stomach and allowing her to get an eye full of those impressive tattooed arms, she was certain she'd need a new pair of panties soon.

"What's for dinner?" she asked him as she walked into the kitchen.

Daryl walked in behind her, loving how comfortable she was with him. She was the real Beth, not the one he saw on stage, but the girl that tied her hair up on her head and didn't need a stitch of makeup.

She leaned up on her tiptoes as she tried to open the top cabinet. Daryl stood behind her, pushing himself into her as he opened it for her.

"Did Carol buy anythang that isn't junk food?" he felt his cock throbbing, twitching slightly as her ass pushed against him.

He bit his lip, praying that he had the strength to not just fuck her dry. She was all soft and perfect and smelled better than a girl should. After taking a deep breathe, he pulled away from her and walked over to the freezer.

To her it looked like he was trying to find something to eat, but the truth was he needed to get a handle on the erection that was certainly bulging out. Beth turned to look at him, her body still humming from the feel of his heated body.

"We have some instant potatoes, minute rice and microwavable noodles. Not sure what we can do with that. My mom could make a meal out of nothing. Wait until you have her fried chicken and baked mac and cheese. It's so good," she rubbed her stomach, making Daryl laugh.

"Why don't ya go find us a movie to watch and I'll toss somethang together," he pulled a block of cheese out of the fridge, thinking he had this under control.

Beth gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing her glass of sweet tea. She took a quick sip and set the glass down on the coffee table.

The tower of DVD's held little prospects for the night. Most of the movies were either animated fairy tales or old westerns. She searched the movies once more and found a jewel in the middle of two cartoons.

With the DVD in hand, she slid it into the player and snuggled up on the couch. The smell coming from the kitchen wasn't helping the growling in her stomach.

"You about done in there!" she shouted back and got a chuckle from Daryl.

A few minutes later, he came walking out with these thick grilled cheese sandwiches, chips and pickles. He looked rather proud of himself and the fact the kitchen wasn't on fire was a good sign.

"I learned to make these when it was just me and Merle. I use block cheese, not that fake plastic wrapped crap," he sat the plate down on her lap and she immediately dug in.

Daryl hadn't taken a bit yet for watching her devour the melty grilled cheese.

"What?" she asked as she wiped the strings of cheese from her chin.

"Nothin'. Glad ya like it." He sat back beside her as the movie began to play.

Daryl watched the movie for a little while before he looked over at her. She was mouthing every word as if she'd watched Rebel Without a Cause a thousand times.

They eat their meal, got comfortable on the couch and before the movie was over, Beth found herself curled up in Daryl's arms, lying between his legs.

By the time the credits were rolling, Beth had fallen asleep and Daryl was in heaven. They chatted a little during the movie. She complimented him on his culinary skills and he asked her if she needed anything else. He watched her gush over the leading man and at the end of the night she snuggled her way into his arms.

All in all, it was on Daryl's top five best nights ever. He didn't want to wake her, but he knew the gang would be coming home soon. As gently as he could, he scooted out from under her. She stirred slightly in her sleep, reaching her hand out for him sleepily.

"Daryl… is the movie off?" she sat up on the couch, trying to focus on the handsome face looking down at her.

He scooped her up in his arms and walked over to the stairs. She rested her head on his shoulder, letting her arms lazily drape around him.

"Can we sleep in your bed… please," the tone of her voice pulled at his heartstrings. She needed him close, needed his big strong arms to keep her safe as she drifted off to sleep.

Most nights she'd wake screaming as images of a dead Zach bombarded her dreams. She did the same for him, but his dreams were usually haunted by fists or belts or both.

When he walked them into his room, she relaxed even more in his arms. "If I have my way, we ain't ever sleepin' apart again."

"You mean that?" The soft blue of her eyes cut into his soul, like diamonds cutting into glass. There was a hopefulness, an eagerness in them that made him understand, they were connected on a spiritual level.

He laid down next to her, pulling her to him as her arms and legs made a cocoon around him.

"I mean it," he kissed her forehead, then her cheek and lastly her lips. The hum she let out was just what he needed to top off this night.

"Daryl… Beth… y'all up there?" Merle called out, sounding way too drunk. Glenn could be heard shushing him as Maggie told him to shut up.

Daryl closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep as his sweet songbird slept.

Maggie cracked the bedroom door open, letting the light from the hallway float in. "Beth."

"I think they're asleep," Glenn said as he closed the door.

"Asleep… it's only eleven o'clock." Daryl chuckled at Maggie as Glenn pushed her out of the doorway.

He was soon asleep, even though the cabin had been very loud. The last thing he remembered hearing was Merle telling Maggie that he like Beth and it was a good thing she was nothing like her.

The morning came with Beth kissing him awake. He lay there for a moment, hoping his usual morning erection calmed itself quickly.

"Rick called and said he'd be here to get us with the van in a few hours. I can't wait to show you the farm and maybe go riding."

Daryl's smile was slowly spreading across his face as he climbed out of the bed. She looked so excited and the utter joy in her voice was so infectious he felt it resound through his body and come to rest in his once cold heart.

Merle yelled at him from the hallway as he grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower. "Get a move on Romeo or Juliette is gonna leave yer ass in the dust."

He shower, got dressed and got downstairs just as Carol was locking up. She handed him the van keys, telling him that Rick would be there with his family. He took the keys and creased his eyebrows as Carol looked him over.

"There a reason you're wearing a long sleeved dress shirt in this heat and boots too. Did you actually comb your hair? She brushed a stray strand off his forehead.

Her ex-husband was an asshole that loved to beat her as much as he loved to drink. Now that they were divorced and her daughter was in a private school, thanks to Rick, Carol was ready to get her life back. From the moment Carol met Daryl and Merle, she could see the signs of their own abuse and how they fought to get free from it. She sort of took Daryl under her wing, making sure he didn't do too much damage to himself while he was learning to be his own person.

It was that bond, that friendship that Carol treasured and Daryl was grateful for. She was the sister he never had and he was a lost soul that she could help save.

"Want to make a good impression on Beth's parents," he pulled at the cuffs of the shirt, feeling a little embarrassed that Carol noticed.

"Be yourself, that will be enough. Underneath the tattoos and scowl is a good man and I'm sure they'll see that. I'm happy for you, Daryl," she patted his arm before walking away.

Daryl hopped up in the van and smiled to see Beth riding shotgun. Tara, Glenn and Maggie were sitting together and Merle was spread out in the back row. Maggie went on and on about the farm, as did Glenn and how she was glad that her family would all be together.

"All but Shawn," Beth said in a low voice. Sadness swept her features and clouded her blue eyes.

Maggie reached forward, taking her hand. "If he could, he would be."

Daryl wanted to ask, but he sensed it wasn't a good time. He knew Shawn was their brother, but that was it. Glenn looked at him through the rear view mirror.

The look in Glenn's eyes said he'd tell him later and that's all he needed for now. He wanted to know everything about Beth, even her heartache. If there was a tear to be wiped away, he wanted to do it. If she needed consoling, he wanted to be the one she turned to. He wanted to be Beth's everything, he just wanted to be Beth's.

They pulled up to the farm to see Rick, Lori and the kids sitting on the porch. Hershel was slathering sauce on some ribs in the smoker as Annette put the finishing touches on the picnic tables.

Beth bolted from the van and into her mother's arms. Maggie wasn't far behind her sister after Glenn opened the door and the family gathered together.

Daryl stood by the van with Merle, watching this beautiful moment play out before his eyes. It was something he never had, a father and mother that gave unconditional love.

"We ain't like them so don't go gettin' any ideas. Ain't sayin' that ya can't fit in, just sayin' don't go tryin' too hard." Merle patted him on the back and motioned his head for him to join everyone.

Beth reached her hand out to Daryl and he took it. Annette stared at their joined hands as did Hershel. "Mom… Dad… I don't think you got to properly meet Daryl last time. This is Daryl Dixon and this is his brother Merle."

Rick walked down the steps to them with this big crooked smile. "Thank you for the dinner invite. I'm glad you can finally meet the band and find out fer yerself that Beth is in good hands."

Daryl felt Hershel's gaze set on him, those cool blue eyes dissecting him. Hershel extended his hand to Daryl and he shook it. "Glenn has nothing but good things to say about all of you… well, almost all of you."

Hershel smiled over to Merle, who smirked back at him. "Can't blame me for keepin' 'em on their toes."

Beth looked up into Daryl's eyes, seeing doubt and reservation settling in. "They like you. You don't have to worry."

"I ain't worried. It ain't like were datin'… are we?" Daryl wanted to shove those last words back in his mouth, but there they were laying out there flopping like a fish out of water.

"Dating? Depends on what you call dating," she winked at him with a little giggle. He shook his head at her coyness, loving how comfortable she was in her element.

They all gathered at the picnic tables as the sweet tea flowed and Hershel served up the smoked ribs. There was a huge spread of corn on the cob, baked macaroni and cheese and homemade potato salad. Daryl ate until he was stuffed and slightly sleepy. He was about to go relax on the porch when Beth pulled him towards the barn.

"Do you want to go riding with us?" The sweet as sugar smile was too much to say no too, but Daryl and horses just didn't mix. He hadn't been riding in years and he really didn't feel like getting saddle sores.

"Nah, you go on. I'll just hang back here with Merle." Daryl watched the smile on her face fade, but quickly return when her father walked up behind them.

"He'll be in good hands, Bethy. I heard he's good with his hands and a decent mechanic. That old harvester of mine needs some fine tuning. What do you say, Daryl… want to give an old man a little help?" The elder Greene gave him that fatherly glare and he knew exactly what he'd be doing the rest of the evening.

"Yes, sir. Purdy good. I'll give her a look," Daryl started to roll up his sleeves until he saw Hershel appraising his tattoos. He stopped just above his wrists, looking up in time to see Beth mounting her horse. Her light denim skinny jeans, sleeveless floral flowing top and those classic Beth Greene boots caught his attention as her hair flowed down her back.

Merle sat back under a shade tree with a pint of sweet tea, deciding to take him a little nap. Lori was playing with Judith and Carl in the corral. Annette was showing them the sheep and the baby goats as Judith clung to her mother.

Hershel placed his red tool box by the rusting harvester as Daryl looked at the engine. He looked up to see Hershel staring at him again.

"I got a few of those myself. Tattoos. I'm not the judging type, Daryl. Some of the best men I know have tattoos. How about you roll up your sleeves before you ruin that shirt." Hershel handed him a screwdriver as he did as he asked and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows.

The afternoon was spent in the barn, getting the harvester running again. It was like a personal challenge to Daryl, one that he accomplished.

"I really thought this old girl was ready for the junk yard. Can't thank you enough, Daryl." The smile plastered on Hershel's face was better than anything he could have said to Daryl.

They were coming out of the barn when the others got back from their ride. There was a strange Jeep parked behind the van and a strapping young man by the porch talking to Lori and Annette.

Daryl noticed the way he was standing, like he was either injured in some way or very stiff. Hershel thanked him again as he walked over to the water pump by the barn. Beth looked their way, waving at him as she dismounted the horse. He was about to walk over to her when the man by the porch turned to her and she ran to him. He picked her up off the ground, twirling her around.

Glenn noticed the way Daryl was looking at Beth and walked over to him. Maggie joined her sister as she hugged the man as well.

"Don't get your feathers ruffled, Dixon. That's Beth and Maggie's brother, Shawn. He's a counselor at the Vet hospital in Atlanta." Glenn touched his right leg, letting Daryl now Shawn was missing his.

"My boy has had it hard since coming back from Afghanistan, but he loves his sisters. Come on, boys. Shawn will want to meet Bethy's new boyfriend." Daryl froze as Glenn and Hershel walked off. Is that what he was? Is that how Hershel saw him? Had Beth called him that to her parents?

He hated labels, hated how they marked you and pinned you down. Somehow this label didn't bother him all that much. If that was where they were heading or where they were, then he'd take it.

"Daryl… this is my big brother Shawn." Beth introduced her two favorite men to each other, hoping they hit it off.

Merle came strolling over to Daryl, braying back at him. "Hot enough out here fer ya little brother."

"Shut up, Merle," Daryl glared back at him. Merle was the king of the one liners, but right now was not the time or the place.

"I wasn't too happy when Maggie told me my baby sister joined some rock band. I can see she's doing just fine… let's keep it that way." Shawn flashed a smile as he shook Daryl's hand.

Beth let out a held breath, remembering what Shawn was like when she brought Zach home for the first time. Then it dawned on her that she hadn't really introduced Daryl as he boyfriend, so there wasn't any real reason for Shawn to go all big brother on him.

"No worries, man. Yer little sister can handle herself, trust me." Daryl looked over at Beth and gave her a playful wink.

Annette came over to her son, sliding an arm around his waist. "Why don't we go in the house, have some coffee and cake and enjoy the rest of the day."

Maggie took Glenn's hand and walked in behind her parents. Merle and Tara walked in together, both of them staring at Daryl and cracking up. Rick nodded back at Daryl as he picked up his daughter and followed his family in. Beth gave Daryl a kiss on the cheek before taking Shawn's hand and going in.

He stood there for a moment, looking out over the rolling green grass, the endless sky as it dipped down over the meadow and felt a pang of guilt for wanting to take Beth away from all of this. She was born to be a star, born to sing on stage, but deep inside Daryl knew she was more at home being Beth Greene, farm girl than Beth Greene, rock star.

After their evening at the Greene's had ended, Daryl was glad to be away from all those prying eyes and have his little songbird all to himself again. They sat out by the pool, Beth laying between his legs as they watched the stars being to flicker on. She didn't say anything for a long time as they sat there, holding each other.

"My brother liked you. Even told me so. Daddy and Mom had nothing but good things to say about you. I know we're both trying to figure out what this is between us, but I don't want to ruin our friendship either. When you're ready for more… I'll be right here waiting," she climbed out of the lounge chair, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

He had a lot to think about, a lot to figure out and for the next few hours that's what he did. He sat there looking up at the darkening sky and promised himself to let the chips fall where they may. You can't make a cake without cracking a few eggs first.

* * *

Many thanks for the reviews and follows. As you can tell, they are falling hard for each other. The next step in their relationship won't be baby steps, but one giant leap. Much love and Bethyl on!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm still working on new chapters, trying to get my writing groove back. I hope you're still with me. I had this chapter and one more already done and as soon as I get another one complete, I will post it right away. So much love to y'all for the support and helping me get back my Bethyl groove.**

 **To Reignashii - come hell or high water I will finish this story as promised.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Blur

The last few days had passed by in a blur. They had left the cabin and were staying in a hotel in Atlanta. Abe was paying for the rooms and the rehearsal hall. After hearing the demo tapes, he was even more excited to see how they'd do on stage.

The Southern Rock Festival was in two days and downtown Atlanta was a sea of people. When Rick had signed them up for the battle of the bands, it was to get them some much needed publicity, but now it was to get them a record contract.

The two new songs were near prefect as well as Tara's song they hadn't recorded yet. Ten hours a day they spent going over the songs, learning the chords, memorizing the words and coming together as a band.

Maggie called Glenn and Beth every night to see how things were going, but most nights they were too tired to talk long. Beth would usually change into her shorts and t-shirt, then curl up next to Daryl.

Their little arrangement in the cabin was no different now. They had become damn near inseparable. There were soft kisses and longing looks, but Daryl made sure to not let their make out sessions get too carried away.

With another week behind them and the prospect of actually getting a recording contract, the band was on this exuberant high. They powered through the first six hours before they called for a break.

Beth picked her water bottle up and took a big swig. She smiled over at Daryl as he placed his bass down.

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Dipping his head down, he gave her a gentle kiss. The smile on her face made him want to kiss her again.

"Everyone thinks we're… sleeping together," Beth darted her eyes over to Tara and Glenn as they whispered to each other.

"We are," Daryl answered her, letting out a chuckle when she slapped his chest.

"You know what I mean. They think we're having sex. Tara asked me if we're being careful. I told her, you can't get more careful than not doing it." The blush that covered her face was too adorable. Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. His lips were on hers, his tongue seeking entrance into between her sweet, lush buds.

"Get a room!" Glenn sounded back at them, gaining a middle finger from Daryl.

"Told ya," Beth said as soon as she pulled back from Daryl's embrace.

"Let 'em think what they want to. They know the truth, just want to tease ya about it." Daryl smiled back at her, before kissing her cheek. She closed her eyes and let out a please hum.

They finished up rehearsing for the night and made their way over to the restaurant they'd been eating at for nearly a week. Beth sat down beside Tara with her slice of cheese pizza, while Daryl talked shop with Rick and Glenn. Tara was flirting with the waitress when Beth slid in beside her, causing the waitress to leave.

"Sorry," Beth said as she took a bit of pizza.

"No worries. Was just cruising for a hook up. Things seem pretty steamy between you and Dixon. You can tell me, y'all together or just have an arrangement?" Tara played with the ketchup on her plate with a fry. She glazed back at Beth a few times as she watched her fidget around.

Beth chewed on her pizza, doing her best to ignore her. Tara elbowed her in the ribs and wiggled her eyebrows. "Come on Beth."

"What do you think?" Beth grabbed her plate and made her way over to Daryl. Daryl reached his hand out to her, pulling her in front of him and wrapping his arms around her small waist.

Rick smiled at how close they were, how sweet they looked together. He was nearly giddy about this new development, knowing it would gain him some amazing chemistry on stage. It was that chemistry that impressed Rosita and it was that chemistry that will get them that million dollar contract.

"Rosita wants to meet with y'all before the concert. I'm givin' ya tomorrow off to let loose. Don't go crazy, I'm lookin' at you Merle." The four of them darted their eyes over to Merle in the corner, nursing his third bottle of beer.

Merle held up his bottle as if to give them a toast before he tossed it back. Daryl shook his head at his brother. Merle was a lot of things, but being a stick in the mud wasn't one of them.

After dinner, they headed back to the hotel. Daryl got a shower while Beth got ready for bed. He could smell the sweet vanilla of her body wash all around him, bombarding his senses until he found himself stroking his hard cock under the cooling water. Being close to her was torture, but as long as she was happy, he was too.

They did as they had done for the past several nights. She cuddled up to him, giving him a goodnight kiss and he stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles as he got lost in her pale blue eyes. Being so close without any intimacy in the mix was new for Daryl but then again, it wasn't customary for him to share his bed with the girls he fucked.

The next morning found them tangled up in each other. Beth was nearly lying on top of him, while his hand was splayed out on her back. Her tank had risen up in the night, leaving her skin exposed. Daryl felt her nipples rubbing his chest as she squirmed around.

"Beth, wake up," he nudged her as he tried to pull her shirt back down. He wasn't ready to see that much of, but he looked anyways.

She wiped the sleep from her eyes and rolled away from him. Her hands went up to her shirt to pull it down while Daryl helped her. The feel of his fingertips grazing her sides, her stomach and even catching a feel of her left breast made her core tingle.

"I got it," her cheeks blushed a deep crimson as she rolled out of the bed and patted off to the bathroom. Daryl was glad for a few moments to calm himself and take a few cleansing breaths. His morning wood had sprung up, pitching a tent so high in his lounge pants it was nearly painful. He was about to slide his hand down his pants when he heard a pounding on the door.

"Keep yer pants on. I'm comin'," he mumble as he climbed from the bed with his hand over his bulging crotch.

When he opened the door, he slammed it shut. Merle banged on it again, yelling out his little brother to let him in. "When ya said yer were comin', didn't know you meant it literally."

"Fuck off, Merle," Daryl shouted back at him, hoping he'd just go away.

Beth came back in with her toothbrush between her lips and opened the door. Merle walked in, winking at Beth. "Get dressed, Darylina. Got plans today."

Daryl was about to protest when Tara and Maggie showed up at his door. Maggie had that look in her eyes, like she was ready to get into some trouble. She and Tara waltzed in and into the bathroom where Beth was.

"Might as well go with Merle and Glenn today, Daryl. We're taking Bethy shopping for some stage clothes," Maggie yelled back at Daryl from the bathroom. Daryl shook his head as he looked back at his smirking brother.

"Okay, you win. Where we are goin' today?" Daryl really didn't want to go on a Merle Dixon field trip, but if Glenn was in the mix, he had to go to protect the wet behind the ears drummer.

Merle walked out to the hallway, stopping by the door. "You'll see. Trust me… we're gonna have us some fun in Hotlanta."

Beth came out dressed in a red thigh high halter dress and black flats. She had her hair up in her usual ponytail with a braid down one side. Her makeup was minimal, with just a touch of shiny pink lip gloss. She was a looker without any of the extra bells and whistles, but she was every man's wet dream when she was all dolled up.

She was for sure Daryl's wet dream and the cause of his erections, morning, noon and night. After seeing her in that dress, he was sure he'd have blisters on his hands by the end of the day.

As she waltzed passed him, he smirked at the playful way she was twisting her ass. "You wanted some fries to go with that shake, Greene?"

Maggie and Tara giggled from the hallway as she stopped to get her purse. "You offering, Dixon?"

Daryl pulled on his ball cap, trying to hide the smile on his face. She blew him a kiss as she joined the girls for their shopping trip. Tara gave her a whistle and Maggie grinned from ear to ear. She ignored both of them and headed off to the elevators.

Once in the shop, Beth could tell right away what her sister and Tara had in mind. She was a singer in a rock band and she should look the part. The walls and racks were full of leather, studs and shiny tops. There wasn't one single thing here that was her, but maybe the shoes.

Tara pushed her into a dressing room as Maggie tossed clothes over the door. She began trying on the leather pants when Maggie started her twenty questions.

"You and Daryl still keeping it friendly?" Maggie knew they were but she wanted to hear it from Beth's own lips.

"Are you and Glenn still dancing around the marriage thing?" Beth turned the tables on her, coming back with an equally stinging question.

The two sisters were quiet for a while, only speaking to Tara or giving advice on the clothing Beth was trying on. The marriage question was a low blow and Beth knew it. Maggie wanted to be married, but Glenn wasn't on the same page yet. Maybe she did it just to get Maggie off her case. Her sister meant well, but since her incident over Zach's death, Maggie had been a mother hen.

Beth already knew what she was wearing Saturday for the Battle of the Bands, but she was appeasing her sister and Tara. When she came out wearing a mess white top with black bra and black leather shorts, Maggie and Tara both stared at her.

"Oh my God, Bethy. You look amazing." Maggie made her do a twirl as she tried to not look completely embarrassed.

"Okay, we have three outfits. Can we go now… I'm starving." Beth went back in the dressing room when Maggie came in.

"Bethy… I'm sorry for being so over protective, but I love you. Dixon has enough baggage for the two of you. Just make sure you don't let him drop all of it on you." Maggie moved to hug here when Beth put her hands up, stopping her.

"I know you mean well Maggie, but last I checked, I'm a grown woman. If or when I hook up with Daryl, that will be between us. Daryl is more than what you see. Let me handle my problems and you handle yours. I love you Maggie and that will never change." Beth lowered her hands and hugged her big sister.

* * *

Daryl climbed into Merle's van, seeing Glenn grinning from the back. He looked like he'd just won the lottery as he bounced on the back seat. "Merle said he's got big plans for us today?"

"I think he means big tits. Am I right, Merle? It's Hooters for lunch, then a strip club." Daryl pulled his cigarettes from his pocket, waiting for Merle to chime in.

"Yer right, little brother. Glenn needs to drop the ball and chain for a day and you need to remember what a woman looks like. Maybe when you get back, maybe those Greene girls will get the best ride of their lives." Merle started up the van and headed out towards the freeway.

They eat their lunch as Merle gave Glenn pointers on how to properly motor boat a woman. Daryl excused himself to check his cell phone and have a smoke. He looked down at the text from Beth.

 _Getting a few things – Beth_

Attached was a photo of some tiny white lace thongs. His throat when dry and his dick twitched in his pants. She was trying to kill him and the next picture was proof of that. The matching red satin and lace bra and pantie set was making his imitation work overtime.

"What ya got there, Daryl?" Merle snuck up behind him, looking at his phone.

"We ready to go?" Daryl turned his phone off and swiftly walked to the van as he adjusted the hard package in his jeans.

The parking lot to the Inside Cat looked full for a Friday evening. Joe was working the crowd in town for the music festival and the place was packed with horny twenty somethings. Daryl walked in behind Glenn, watching his eyes get bigger and bigger.

Merle clapped his hand on Glenn's shoulder and grinned back at both of them. "Breaking the stripper cherry, uh… Rhee?"

Daryl kept a close eye on Glenn as the night went on. He kept getting text from Beth, showing off the spoils of her shopping trip and one of her drinking at a bar with the girls. He wished he could be there with her, when the thought that some of these same horny guys might be at that bar hitting on her.

A very pretty, busty blonde walked his way and began thrusting herself on him. He closed his phone, slide it back in his pocket and promptly moved her away. He stood up and grabbed Glenn's arm.

"Merle, have fun. Here's twenty, have a lap dance on me. Glenn and me need to get to McGinty's before our girls get into trouble," he was dragging a somewhat drunk Glenn out when Merle started laughing.

"Yer girls? Glad you finally stopped lying to yerself, baby brother." Merle took the blonde that was flirting with Daryl by the waist and shoved the twenty between her boobs.

The cab pulled up to the bar and Daryl nearly dragged Glenn out. When they got inside, they were both taken by surprise as Tara, Maggie and Beth were on top of the singing. Daryl walked up to the bar and held up a dollar. Beth smiled down at him and took it from him. "What can I sing for you, handsome?"

"Private Dancer… do you know any Tina Turner?" Daryl gave her a wink and she sat down on the bar, wrapping her legs around his waist. She was tipsy as hell and ready to throw caution to the wind.

"I got something else in mind," her lips meet his in a heated, sultry kiss. His hands hold her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks as he gives her back tongue teasing kiss back.

She climbed back up on the bar, marched over to Tara and whispered in here ear. Maggie jumped down and cued up the karaoke machine. Beth and Tara join her on the stage as the crowd begins to cheer.

This is for the ladies

Don't be scared no

I got something you have to see

So get your ass a drink

You better grab a seat

Daryl did just that. He took a seat up front with Glenn as the girls sang and gyrated on the stage. Beth kept her eyes locked on Daryl as she sang every line as if it was meant for just him.

You could be my muse

Oh yeah, uh-huh

You could be my muse

You could be my muse

First, let's just get this straight you are just a man

But this just may be something you need to understand

It's a different day but you may just come in hand

'Cause I may need you

To get down on the floor do exactly what I say

If you catch me in my zone it may be your lucky day

But don't get out of control cause I may lose my patience with you

'Can somebody please tell me why do men try to be

Something they could never be

Cause us women our totally different pedigree

You won't believe how I can be, but you may see

You can be my muse

The cat calls and wolf whistles were getting louder and louder behind Daryl. He wanted to tell them to shut the fuck up, but he didn't want to seem like the asshole boyfriend either. Wait… boyfriend? Was he acting like a boyfriend? A jealous, asshole boyfriend that wasn't secure in what he had with his lady? That's exactly what he was acting like and he knew it. As she finished the song, he stared back at her. She moved closer and closer to him until she was right in front of him, until she was straddling him. She ground her hips to the rhythm of the song as she sang the rest of it from her position on Daryl's lap.

Oh ha, yeah uh-huh

You could be my muse

You could be my muse

Mama always told me not to need a man

But one thing I should know is that I have the upper hand

And if I do indulge in showing him my plans

The one thing he should know is I can also wear the pants with my fucking heels on

Looking like a real strong woman

Any daddy would proud to say I'm his

You just stepped into the kill zone

I just keep it real

Have you calling me your daddy

I just tell it like it is and I find it funny cause

Men try to be something they could never be

Cause us woman are a totally different pedigree

You won't believe how I can be but you may see

'Cause you can be my muse

Oh ha, yeah uhhuh alright

You could be my muse

You could be my muse

Cause you could be my muse

Oh, yeah uh-huh

You could be my muse

You could be my muse

Daryl took the mic from her and kissed her so hard she bent backwards. When they came up for air, Beth's face was blushed, her eyes were a dark sapphire and she was nearly panting.

"Let's go back to the hotel. Need to sober y'all up. Got a big day tomorrow." Daryl stood up, setting her back on her feet.

Beth puckered out her bottom lip as she took his hand. "Party pooper. Okay… you win. But you're giving the best cuddle of my life tonight."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: And The Crowd Goes Wild

Beth woke up to an empty bed. She was used to the feelings Daryl's arms around her, his lips against her temple and that feather light touch that only he provided.

She rolled over to her back, letting out a sigh. "Daryl."

The hotel room was quite, no sound at all. She ran her hand over his pillow and frowned when she found it cold. "Daryl?"

Memories of last night start to filter back in her mind and the one too many drinks she'd had with the girls. Her cheeks blushed a crimson red when she remembered straddling Daryl and singing seductively as she swirled her hips.

Her hands felt down her body, finding her usual t-shirt and shorts on. The Daryl that she knew was a true gentleman. He had this sweet side, this softer side that he didn't show to just anyone, but she got to see it.

They did share a bed every night, soft kisses and curious touches, but Daryl had been always the gentlemen. She wasn't sure why she thought they would finally seal the deal while she was drunk.

As she was climbing from the bed, she heard the door open. Beth's eyes snap up to see Daryl walk in with two cups of coffee and a bag of donut holes between his lips.

A small giggle trickled from her lips as she patted over to him and took the bag after kissing him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks… for last night," she sat the bag down, looking over her shoulder at him.

Daryl was turning redder by the second. He wasn't sure what she was thanking him for. He brought her in, found her some sleeping clothes and left the room to get a bucket of ice. When he returned, she had changed and was curled up in the bed, fast asleep.

He was grateful she could handle her liquor better this time than she did back at the cabin. He sat the bucket of ice down and climbed on the bed next to her. He let the back of his fingers stroke her cheek as he kissed her forehead.

She was celestial in every way. There wasn't an inch of Beth Greene that didn't remind him of an angel, but at the current moment that devious smile she was sporting looked a little more devilish.

Daryl walked over to her, handing her the cup of coffee. "Beth, I'm not sure what you think happened last night, but nothing did."

Beth perched up on her tiptoes and gave him the lightest of kisses on the lips. "I know that silly… that's why I'm thanking you. For taking care of me."

He shook his head as she took the lid off her coffee and began to blow on it. Her puckered pink lips were too damn hypnotic. He was powerless to look away and not have the rampant sexual thoughts that were now clouding his mind.

Maggie knocked on the door, making him jump. "You two descent?"

"I was just leavin'," Daryl huffed out as he took his cup of coffee and swiftly exited the room.

"Wow, he's extra moody today," Maggie said as she began to dig through the clothes still in the shopping bags. "Here, you have to wear this."

Maggie laid the white mesh top, black pushup bra and tight gray leather pants on the bed. Beth took one look at it and rolled her eyes.

"Sure… whatever. I'm getting a shower. Go play with Glenn." There was no way in hell Beth was wearing that outfit, not today. Today was going to be the hottest one yet and she wasn't about to put on leather.

She took a quick shower, leaving her hair up in a bun. She brushed her teeth, brushed out her hair, then pinned it back up. After applying some makeup, she headed back out to find Daryl standing there in a sleeveless charcoal button up shirt, tight dark jeans and motorcycle boots.

From head to toe, he was enough to ruin a girls panties. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know you were back."

"Got ready in Merle's room. Thought you'd want some privacy. I'll see ya downstairs, Greene," he eyed the clothes on the bed and palmed his crotch as his cock throbbed hard.

As soon as the door closed, Beth began to raid Daryl's clothes. She found his red flannel shirt and red bandanna. "Yes!"

Her cutoff jean shorts and cowgirl boots as well as her midriff white tank top would finish off her look. She smirked at her image in the mirror as she rolled up the shirt sleeves, then tied the bandanna like a headband around her hair.

"Let's go win this thing," she said to the girl looking back at her as she tucked her cell phone in her back pocket.

The boys had already left in Merle's van and Rick was waiting on the girls. Tara and Maggie both gave Beth a crossed look when they noticed she wasn't wearing any of the clothes they'd bought yesterday.

"Don't start. If you want to win the Battle of the Bands, then I need to be myself." Not another word was spoken as they drove out to the fairgrounds.

Beth climbed out of the van, to hear a whistle from someone in the audience. She looked up to see her family there, including Shawn. "Looking good little sister."

She ran over to them, hugging them all. Shawn slipped something in her hand before as she pulled away. "For good luck."

Beth looked down to see his lucky rabbit's foot that Shawn had attached to his car keys since she could remember. "No… this is yours. This is your good luck."

"Now, it's yours. Love you little sis," he kissed her cheek as she wiped away her tears.

Beth walked up behind Daryl as the band waited by the stage. The Battle of the Bands and begun and the band on stage was nothing like them.

She slipped her hands into Daryl's and he quickly looked back behind him. "Nice."

"Glad you like it. It's your shirt and bandanna." Her smile was beaming, making her blue eyes looks brighter.

"Never looked that damn good on me," he gave her a quick kiss before pulling her in front of him and locking his arms around her.

They stayed like that for the next three bands. Beth was starting to get nervous. This was a big deal, not just for the band, but for Rick as well.

This record contract would be the payoff Rick was looking for. All his hard work and time away from his family would finally count for something and she couldn't mess this up for him.

Daryl could feel her shaking, her small frame nearly quivering. "Hey, now. You got this. If we win… great. If we lose… this ain't on you. We win as a band… we lose as a band."

She nodded, but deep in her heart, she still knew this all rode on her shoulders.

A stage hand came by to tell them they'd be on next. Rick pulled everyone together to give them a few words of encouragement.

"Rosita sends her best. She said she'd see y'all after. Just be yerselfs and do what y'all do best… rock this motherfucker to the ground." They all placed their hands together and lifted them high as they screamed Double Entendre.

They walked out on the stage and the crowd erupted into cheers. Double Entendre had a following around the Atlanta area, but most hadn't heard Beth as lead. They were widely known for making covers their own and giving the crowd one hell of a show. Tonight they'd be singing two original songs and hopefully still pleasing their fans.

Beth took the microphone as everyone got their instruments. Once the opening chords to Fire & Ice started, the crowd went silent. Beth winked at Daryl before she addressed the mass of people before her.

"Hello Atlanta. We're Double Entendre and we'll be rocking you with our own music tonight. This one is for everyone that's ever been wronged. So fuck off to the jerks that left us, the assholes that dumped us and the ones that lost out. Fire and Ice." The music picked up and she began to belt the song with such passion, it even took her band mates by surprise.

Beth walked the stage like a supermodel would strut a catwalk. She owned every inch of that hardwood floor and the crowd as well. Fist fly in the air and some even sing the chorus back at her. She walked over to Daryl, putting her back against his, then pushing her ass into him before she struts away. Tara joined them in the middle of the stage as the last chorus is sung. Beth stood there as Tara and Daryl both rip on their axes.

She smiled back at them as they go back to their corners of the stage and Daryl began the deep bass beat of Velvet. Beth felt alive, like she could fly as she sang each word. Daryl loved how playful she is with the crowd, but even more so with him. She leaned against him, braced her body on him and even ran her hand down his arm, over his chest and stopped where is bass was hanging.

The crowd was going wild, loving this song more than the first. As Beth scanned the crowd, she spotted Rosita in the center with a tall black man that looked like her body guard. She leaned back to sing the last line, holding the last note until the music stopped.

Glenn stood up, tossing his drumsticks out to the crowd, then joined everyone in the center of the stage. Beth placed her mic back in the stand and blowed a kiss to the crowd. They all smile to each other as they walked off with the cheering of Double Entendre echoing from the standing room only audience.

"We fucking rocked that," Tara said as she high fived everyone.

Rick walked over to them, smiling from ear to ear. "That was… was…" His words failed him as he shook his head, still smiling.

Daryl wrapped an arm around Beth, pulled her to him and kissed her hard. "You were on fire."

She kissed him back, not caring who was watching. "We were on fire."

The last two bands played as they stood in the wings, waiting for the judges to make their decision. It didn't really matter to them if they won, as long as Rosita liked them.

Beth stayed close to Daryl as they waited for the results. He held her close to him as she rested her hands over his arms. To anyone that didn't know them, they'd swear they'd been lovers for a while. Glenn held hands with Maggie and Tara waited with Rick. Part of Beth wanted to go to her parents, but it was important she share this moment with the band.

Rosita made her way backstage, standing behind Rick. "If this band doesn't win the judges are tone deaf."

They all turn to look at her when they announce Double Entendre winners of Battle of the Band. Beth began to squeal as she turned around to face Daryl. He locked eyes with her and in that moment they both knew their friendship was now something so much more.

Rick walked out on stage with the band to accept the check and the gold microphone. Rosita was clapping and cheering with the crowd, helping them shout the band's name.

After they took a few pics for the local newspaper, they all gathered back up at the hotel where Rosita was throwing them a party in one of the small conference rooms. They all grabbed a drink as Rosita stood in the front of the room.

"Congratulations on the big win today and for becoming the newest recording artist for MotherDick records." Everyone in the room burst into loud cheers and a few tears but Rosita wasn't done. "Abe wants you to open up for Apocalypse Rising and the tour starts in eight weeks. We'll do you a short album, so six songs. You have three now and Abe wants your two best covers, so we need one more song. We have a photoshoot to do, video for Velvet. That will be your first single and we have to get this album recorded before the tour begins. I know this is a lot of pressure, but you can do it."

Rick turned to Beth and Daryl with that all business look in his eyes. "I'm giving Glenn and Tara some time off. I want you two to go back to the cabin and finish this album. One more song. Rosita said we'll be doing a phootshoot in a few days and a video after that. Abe said he wants us in the recording studio in two weeks, so get this done."

Daryl placed his hands on Beth's face, their eyes melting into each other. "You ready for this?"

Beth wasn't sure if he meant the cabin or them being alone, but her answer was yes.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Shameless

Back to the cabin. Back to the place where they had discovered their true feelings for each. This time around it would be a little different, they would be alone.

Glenn and Maggie were back at the farm, Merle was enjoying an extended stay at the hotel and Tara was staying at her sisters in Atlanta. Rick knew Beth was the real songwriter of the group and Daryl had mad skills with a melody. Together they were bond to come up with the last song for the album or maybe two.

They took their bags up to the master suite with the big master bath. Carol had stocked the kitchen for them and Rick told them if they needed anything to give him a call.

Beth went straight to work on the next song. She took her notepad, pencil and tumbler of ice coffee out to the pool. Daryl sat beside her sipping on a cool beer as they tossed ideas around. She went through the songs she had finished and the ones she had nearly completed.

Daryl could see frustration line her pretty little face and took the notepad from her. "We got two weeks. Abe said he'd give us that. Stop trying to build a house in a day, Beth."

She smiled back up at him, loving how concerned he was about her. "You win. What do you think we should do, Mr. Dixon?"

"Any damn thing we want to, Ms. Greene," he pulled her into his lap, kissing her slender neck as his hands roamed over her curves.

"How about we take this upstairs," she pulled back from him, but he didn't move.

"Why the rush? Can't I just kiss ya?" He pulled her back down and she snuggled up in his lap. Her fingertips grazed his scruffy cheek as her lips softly kissed him.

She felt like a teenager making out with her boyfriend, trying not to get caught by her parents. She knew Daryl had his past and she hadn't been with anyone since Zach, but she knew Daryl was the one.

She moved his hand from her waist, over her rib cage and up to her humble breast. He didn't protest as he massages it, working his hand over her pebbling nipple until she was squirming.

Beth felt bold as she let her own hand slide under his t-shirt, feeling his hard muscles flexing while she traveled south. Daryl let himself relax as she slid her hand over his boxers, feeling his hard length through the material.

She got up on her knees, letting her teeth nibble his earlobe as she whispered in his ear. "I want this... inside me."

Daryl let out a moan when her fingers grazed over his sensitive tip. He wanted that too, to be buried deep inside her. To taste her. To be with her, but he couldn't risk that, not after what Maggie had told him.

"We got that photoshoot tomorrow and the video in a few days," he quickly stammered out while rolling out of the lounge chair.

Beth sat there staring back at him, tears clinging to her eyes. "Don't you want me?"

Daryl raked his hands through his long shaggy hair, feeling like a jackass. "More than you know. I want to take this slow, Beth. You mean too much to me to fuck this up."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and jumped into his arms. Their kiss was slow and sensual, their lips melting into each other and their tongues colliding as they sat back down. Beth knew this was all she was going to get unless she made it too hard for Daryl to resist.

That night as she cuddled into him, she set a devious plan into action. They had to meet the photographer, Aaron, tomorrow for the band photos and she knew exactly what she had to do.

The group was at the photo studio bright and early. Glenn and Maggie looked like they'd had a long night and Tara was all smiles as she showed the silly pictures on her phone she'd take of her and her niece, Megan.

Aaron did a quick introduction, getting to know the band, feeling them out. He had his assistant and boyfriend, Eric put them in jeans, sneakers and black t-shirts for the first set of band photos. He liked the uniform look, choosing to go more them with their individual photos. The back drop was a mural of Daryl's tattoo. The blonde girl on the motorcycle with the band logo on the tank. Abe had taken a liking to it last time he saw them and wanted it to be their album cover.

As Eric got Beth ready for her photos, Daryl was posing with his bass. He looked so uncomfortable it made Beth giggle. "Shake what your mamma gave you, Dixon!"

Daryl flushed a bright pink as Glenn whistled back at him. His sleeveless gray shirt and cargo pants were so him, but this posing shit wasn't. Beth walked over in her white mesh top with black bra and black leather mini skirt. She took Glenn's cap off his head and place it on Daryl, backwards.

"Just be yourself. Act like you're on stage and block us all out," she playfully tapped his ass as she walked away.

That was all it took for Aaron to get the shots he was looking for. Glenn, then Tara did their single shots next as Olivia finished up Beth's hair.

"Take ten everyone," Aaron sat his camera down and walked over to Beth. "What to do with you?"

"I got an idea if you're game," the mischievous sparkle in Beth's eyes made Aaron smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" Aaron sat down beside her, taking in every word she said.

Merle came wandering by with a pack of smokes for Daryl. He was smoking the last one he had outside, while his mind was pondering what to do about Beth's raging libido.

"You and Blondie havin' fun?" Merle lit up his cigarette, waiting for Daryl's answer.

"Mind yer own business," Daryl said sourly. He saw the smile on Merle's face and wanted him to just go away.

"You stay out here and stew. I'm gonna go inside and flirt with some cute girls." Merle stubbed out his cigarette, wiggling his eyebrows back at his brother.

Daryl waited a bit longer and was about to go back when Merle came running out. "Yer gonna wanna see this, little brother."

They walked back inside and from the look on everyone's face, whatever it was must have been something else.

Daryl walked down the dark corridor into the studio when he first stopped the front wheel of a motorcycle. Atop that motorcycle was Beth, in a Catholic school girl's uniform and the shirt was draped open, showing off her black silk bra. The thigh high legging were showcasing her impress legs as the leather pumps made his throat go dry.

Her fit little body was draped over the handlebars as her ass was up in the air. The short skit did little to hide the lacy black panties she was wearing.

His throbbing cock betrayed him as it started to make itself known. He cupped his hand over his erection and quickly sat down.

She was his tattoo come to life. A wind machine blew her long blonde hair back as he cherry red lips pouted back at the camera.

"Fuck," Daryl said slowly as Beth sat down on the bike and leaned all the way back, letting the pumps rest on the handlebars.

Glenn wandered over to him, elbowing him slightly. "What the hell do you do to her? She pure vixen up there."

"Me?" Daryl looked up at him with his eyebrows creased.

Daryl's cock was so hard, he knew if he got up it would be standing at attention. Beth climbed off the bike and saunter over to him.

"What did you think?" She grabbed the hem of the very short skirt and wiggled back and forth.

Merle came up behind her, grinning back at his little brother. "I think the cat's got his tongue."

Beth licked her bottom lip and stared back at the stunned man. "Not my cat."

Merle let out a chuckle as she walked back to the dressing room. "Little brother, if you don't tap that soon, she's gonna down you."

"What?" Daryl was barely listening to him. His mind was lost in the fog of Beth's breasts, her tights, flat stomach and those legs.

"Good luck goin' home with that tonight." Glenn said as he and Maggie walked passed Daryl.

Everyone had left, all but Rick. He was telling Aaron which photos to keep and which ones to send to Abe. Beth walked out wearing her Bon Jovi concert shirt and ripped jeans. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and her killer makeup had been removed.

"There's my girl," Daryl said without thought.

"What? You didn't like this?" she pointed to the tattoo on his arm, watching his eyes scan over her.

"Yeah and so will the millions of teenage boys as they jerk off to your picture," he teased her back as he took her hand.

They went back to the cabin, made dinner and settled in for the night. Neither of them had mentioned the photoshoot today, but Beth was about to very coyly bring it up.

"Aaron's doing the video too. He said after he got up with Abe, they'd meet with us to go over video concepts. Maybe have me on that motorcycle again," she bit the green bean on her fork as her blue eyes studied his face.

Daryl stopped chewing, she had all his attention now. "NO," he said a little too forcefully.

"No? Why?" she teased him again, trying to hide the smile pulling on the corner of her lips.

"Just cause is all." The room was silent for a moment until Beth jumped off the stool and laced her arms around his neck.

She kissed the inside of his neck, letting her tongue trace the shell of his ear. "You jealous or something, Dixon. Can't be jealous of what you've never claimed. Claim me."

He took her hand, pulling her around him. He sat her on the edge of the breakfast bar, letting himself rest between her parted legs. He kissed the back of her hand, the inside of her palm, her scared wrist, up her arm, all the way to her shoulder.

"Beth," he said between his feather light kisses.

"Yes," she nearly moaned out as his fingertips raised goosebumps on her flesh.

"We both need something," he stated with a smile on his face.

Beth let out a growling moan when his lips made it to her neck. "Oh, yes we do."

He picked her up, continuing his kisses as his dick throbbed for her.

She was aching too. Her core was soaking wet with want and she couldn't wait for him to be deep inside her.

To her surprise, he walked them out to the pool. She thought it was a bit strange, but she was up for it if he was. She kissed him back as his tongue searched her mouth for pleasure.

"Daryl," she softly said his name as they got closer to the pool.

"Beth, we both need to... cool off," he tossed her in the pool, then ran to the deep in and jumped in himself.

She came up spitting out pool water and looking very cross. "You asshat!"

"It ain't gonna work, Beth. I know what you were up to with the bike and costume. When we make love, it will be just that... making love. Not some overheated fuck. It will happen when we're both ready. Yer not some groupie, yer not some random fuck." He climbed out of the pool with his jeans and t-shirt clinging to him.

She wanted to be mad at him, but as she watched him walk in the house with this board shoulders and back rippling under that too wet, too tight shirt all she wanted to do was down him and fuck his brains out.

"You're gonna give me what I want, Dixon!" she screamed back at him while she swam over to the pool steps.

"One day," he yelled back at her from the kitchen.

They both showered, changed and got settled in for the night. Beth let her mission go for now. The seed had been planted and now all she could do was wait. She loved the idea of him wanting to make love to her and that seed had been planted in her heart. She had fallen hard for this man, so hard she had become shameless for his love.

* * *

As you can tell, I have found my muse again. Thanks to some Garth Brooks and my PIC I'm back to writing. I have much planned for them and the music video that started this story is coming up soon. Much love and Bethyl on!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: More Than A Memory

The sound of rolling thundered echoed through the bedroom. A flash of lightening lit up the room as Beth rolled over to snuggle into Daryl. He was awake, one arm behind his head and the other arm holding her.

"What time is it?" she said as she pulled the blanket up closer to them.

"Four… go back to sleep," he kissed her forehead, his eyes locked on the ceiling in the dark room.

Beth yawned as she sat up in the bed, turning the bedside lamp on. "Something bothering you?"

The thunder shook outside, making her jump. He smiled up at her, pulling her back down to the bed. "Just thinkin' is all."

"About what?" she laid her head on his shoulder, placing one arm over his stomach.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, still looking at the ceiling. He was thinking about what he did wrong with Kay, how he was so blind to her playing him and how deep Beth's wounds were over Zach.

Maybe he should ask her, maybe they should talk, but he had never been that type of guy. Talking about things wasn't what Dixon's do.

Beth's eyes never left his face as he slowly turned his eyes to her. "Talk to me. You want to take things slow, okay. Then you talk to me."

"I thought I loved Kay, even told myself that. She was pregnant and I thought I was gonna be a dad. I let her fool me. I let her hurt me and use me to hurt Rick… to hurt the band. Not sure I know what love is, Beth. Not sure I know how to be in love or give love. Never knew much of it growing up." The memories of his childhood were etched on his flesh and in his heart, but they were always fresh in his mind.

Beth sat up again, tucking the blanket around her waist. She looked at him with those soft blue eyes and he could feel his heart starting to heal under her gaze.

"You wanted to be a good dad. You tried to love a woman that in my book isn't worthy and you're a great friend to me, to the band. Yeah, you got hurt and you got used, but Daryl she didn't take your heart from you, she just broke it. Tell me, how did she break your heart if you didn't love her on some level? Listen to me Daryl Dixon. You have a whole lot of love in you and someday, you're gonna let all that love out." She kissed his lips softly and climbed out of the bed.

She came back in a few minutes with two cups of coffee and that cheery smile. Daryl took a cup and a kiss as they went out on the covered balcony to watch the storm.

The lightening was beautiful as it forked into electric spears across the dark Georgia sky. The high from winning the Battle of the Bands had faded, but Beth had a new high, getting closer to Daryl.

Daryl reached over taking Beth's hand as the thunder rumbled overhead. "Kay is a memory and I'm gonna leave her there."

"Good. When I'm done she won't even be that." Beth squeezed his hand, smiling back at him.

"Beth… about Zach. Would you have married him if he hadn't died?" The question made her heart sink. She had never been asked that before and she'd never really pondered that question herself.

She'd been carrying around the guilt of his death for so long, she'd forgotten about their engagement.

After a sip of coffee, she nodded her head. "Maybe. I don't know. I loved him. I was mad he was leaving me and I didn't want to be without him. Zach made me fall in love with him. He wouldn't take no for an answer until I went out with him. He was my first serious boyfriend and part of me thought maybe we were going too fast."

She took another sip of coffee and Daryl could tell she was holding something back. "And?"

"And maybe part of me was hoping he wouldn't come back. I wanted to sing, wanted to give my music career a chance… not become a housewife." The guilt in her voice gave her way. She meant those words to him, the last words she ever spoke to him.

Daryl stood up and leaned over the balcony, letting the cool rain hit his face. Beth giggled at him, watching him stick out his tongue.

"You can't unsay it, you can't undo it and you shouldn't relive it. Today we both learn to let go of the memories that keep us tied down." He turned to her with a big smile and her heart skipped a beat. He was gorgeous on a normal day, but when he smiled even a cloudy, rainy day was sunny.

"Okay… we have a few days before the video. I think they're gonna use the demo tape that T-Dog did. We need to get this song out of the way so we can get a proper studio recording done. What ya say… ready to write a chart topper?" she picked up her notepad and pencil with a giggle.

Daryl placed his hands on her hips, lightly kissing the tip of her nose. "I got a song we can work on. Wrote it out on a napkin."

Her blue eyes went wide as he dug through his stuff for the napkin. She took it from him, reading over the few lyrics he had scribbled down. "Okay… let's go to the studio and work on this."

With her acoustic guitar in her lap, she played the melody Daryl had scribbled out.

As Beth began to sing, Daryl couldn't help but just look at her. Her perfect pink lips, the turn of her cute little nose and those sky blue eyes that took his breath away. She smiled back at him, feeling the words he wrote were just for her.

I don't care if this changes everything

But I have to taste your lips

Before you smiled at me

My heart was in a total eclipse

I'm so tired of fighting this feeling

So tired of being alone

I just want to feel your body

I just want to make you moan

Share the night with me

Take me in your arms

Share the night with me

Seduce with your charms

Whatever you're giving I'll take

Just let me stay with you

Tonight is all I'll ask for

But forever will do

Share the night with me

Take me in your arms

Share the night with me

Seduce with your charms

Make me scream your name

Mark me with your lips

Claim my body baby

Lock me in your grip

Beth sang the chorus again and slowly faded the song out as she locked eyes with Daryl. He wanted her, really wanted her but the demons of their past and the heartache they had both suffered was making him leery, cautious to take that next step.

She sat down the guitar and swiftly walked over to him. Her hands cupped his face as he looked back at her with this smoldering stare that was burning her to ash inside.

"I'm right here Daryl and I ain't going nowhere. When you're ready... I'm yours," her lips met his softly at first, until he gripped her hips and pulled her into him. She deepened the kiss, feeling his need, his want as the pressure of his lips increased and his tongue sought out hers.

Daryl stood up, scooping her up in his arms and began to walk towards the hallway stairs. She could see it in his eyes, he was done fighting his true feeling and was giving over to his desire.

Her fingers were twisting in the back of his hair as his lips were pulling a moan from her. Her body was tingling all over, her core aching for him. She had never wanted a man the way she wanted Daryl.

He was wrestling with his heart as he made his way towards the stairs. She wanted him and they had a bond, a friendship to build this from. This wasn't like Kay, this wasn't like anything he'd had before and there was no doubt Beth would be careful with his heart, as he would be with hers. The way she made him feel and not just the hard cock in his pants, but the elation in his heart, it was too much to deny anymore.

They had just started to walk upstairs when they heard a loud knocking on the front door. Daryl's cell phone began ringing in his lounge pant pocket and Rick's voice could be heard just outside.

"Daryl... answer your phone, it's me. I have the keys, but I don't want to use them if yer... busy." Rick said as he fumbled with the keys in his hand.

Beth wiggled out of his arms and sighed. "Better let him in."

She jogged down the stairs and opened the door as Daryl clinched his jaw. Maybe it was a good thing Rick showed up. Part of him thought they weren't really ready for that next step and it was important to him that when they did make love it wasn't just sex.

Beth looked back at Daryl when Aaron and Abe walked in with Rick. Beth's face as all flushed, her lips a little swollen and her eyes were a darker blue. Rick smirked at her when he got a good look at the way they were both acting nervous.

Abe walked over to Daryl and shook his hand. Aaron placed some drawings on the coffee table as well as an MP3 player.

Rick sat in the recliner across from them, Abe in the armchair as Beth took her place beside Daryl on the couch. Aaron was nearly giddy as he explained the concept for the video he and Eric had come up with. Their song, Velvet, played in the background as he explained how the video would go.

"Eric is looking for a model right now. We're going to use Beth as our lead in the video and the male model as her love interest. We thought we'd do some shots of the band playing, Beth singing and mix in some shots of her and the model getting... close. Just some touching and kissing, as long as you're comfortable with it." Aaron looked at Beth for her confirmations she was alright with this.

Abe leaned forward with his hands resting on his knees. "You can do this, can't you beautiful? I love this and I know the fans will too. The song is sexy, it's hot and the video needs to show that."

Daryl smiled at Beth when she slipped her hand in his. Neither of them cared who noticed, she needed his strength right now.

"I can do it as long, but the model needs to know his boundaries. No heavy kissing, no going to low with his hands. The song is about sex, but it's not about a one night stand." Beth was impressed at how bold her voice sounded. Daryl gave her hand a squeeze.

"We'll work out the details on Friday," Aaron gathered up in his things and wrote down his personal cell phone number. "If you want to go over the video or have any ideas, please call me."

Beth took the business card with a smile, but Daryl wasn't too happy about any of this. A model, some strange man was going to have his hands all over Beth. Touching her, kissing her and getting very close to her. There wasn't any part of this he liked, but he knew from the look on Abe's face this was how it was going to be.

"How's the new song coming?" Rick whispered to them as Aaron and Abe talked. Daryl nodded his head towards the hallway, leaving Beth on the couch.

"We got one done. Got it written out... the chords needs sharpened up but it's good. About this video... can you make sure this guy isn't some fuckin' playboy?" Daryl's jaws were clinched again and his body stiff.

"Sure. I'll help pick him out. Hey... don't worry. She's in good hands. And if this model just happens to be gay..." They both start chuckling and Daryl relaxed.

They all go out to the patio for a drink as Rick goes over the new song. Abe wants the album recorded as soon as possible and books them some studio time for the next weekend.

"Okay... things are coming together nicely. I love the bands work ethic. If the other bands I signed worked half as hard as y'all do, I'd be happier than a pig in mud." Abe shook their hands, telling them he'd see them on the set Friday for the video.

Daryl looked over at Beth, seeing how nervous she was. She was trying to hide it, but it was written all over her pretty little face.

After everyone had left, he pulled her in his arms and kissed her softly. "We got tomorrow to not think about band shit. The song is done, the video is in two days, but tomorrow we is about us. I'm takin' you to yer parent's farm and we're goin' for a long ride."

"And a picnic. I make a mean chicken salad sandwich." The two wide smile on her face made those tingling feelings wash over Daryl.

"Can't wait. Sounds like a plan, darlin'. No dirt bike this time. It's me, you and my steel baby out there." His eyes darted towards the front of the cabin, then back to her.

She splayed her hand out over his back, pulling him closer to her. "As long as you're there, Daryl, tomorrow will be the best day ever."

* * *

Thank you so very much for your love and support. This story is for you, my readers and I hope I continue to give you a great story. I promise the video will be soon and they will be taking their relationship all the way after that. Much love and Bethyl on!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Wrapped Up In You

Beth was giggling so loud, Daryl could almost hear her over the roar of his motorcycle. Her arms were around him, holding her tight little body very close to him. When they were on stage and she would strutting her stuff, she was a different person. She was strong, bold and fierce, but this Beth was soft, gentle and beamed with love.

She placed small kisses on his neck when the bike would slow down or come to a stop. She was really trying to kill him and if not for the many masturbation sessions he'd had since last night, he would be pulling the bike over and having his way with her now.

They made the turn to the farm when Maggie and Glenn raced by them in the truck. Beth yelled out for him to go faster and he did. The bike zoomed past the rusty old pickup as he put his foot out to take the curve to the dirt road.

Glenn was on their heels as the bike kicked back some dust, making Beth look back to see Maggie flipping them off.

She was nearly in tears laughing so hard when the bike came to a stop. Maggie looked pissed off as she climbed from the truck and was about to say something when Annette walked out on the porch.

"Maggie, did you get my groceries?" she wiped her hands on her apron when her eyes caught glimpse of her youngest.

Beth ran up the steps to give her mother a hug while Daryl smirked back at Glenn and Maggie. Maggie took the groceries out the back of the truck and shoved a bag into Daryl's arms.

"Get your ass in the house before that ice cream melts, Dixon." The corner of Maggie's mouth tweaked up, giving her a crooked smirk.

Daryl walked up on the porch to see Beth walking in with her mother. He walked in behind them, following them to the kitchen. Annette took the bag from him, thanking him for caring it in.

"What about me? I bought them." Maggie said like a pouting child.

Annette patted her back, shaking her head. "Yes, you did and thank you. Now, go help your dad in the orchard. If I'm making apple pies, I need apples."

Maggie rolled her eyes and took Glenn's hand. They walked out the back door towards the orchard, leaving Beth and Daryl in the kitchen with Annette.

"Mom… you got the stuff to make chicken salad? Was hoping to go riding and have a picnic." Beth began to look through the cabinets, pulling out the ingredients she needed.

Annette winked at Daryl and pulled a bowl of homemade chicken salad out of the fridge. "Here you go Bethy and I made fresh bread this morning."

"Thanks, Mrs. Greene," Daryl said as he took the bowl from her.

"I wanted to make it, but this gives us more time to ride." Beth began making the sandwiches and looked for other things to take on the picnic when Daryl notice Annette had disappeared.

She returned with a picnic basket that looked very old. She sat it down and flipped back the lid. Inside of the lid, Annette placed plates, cutlery and plastic tumblers.

"Daryl, why don't you go out to the barn and get Nellie and Buttons ready. Otis is out there… he'll help you saddle them. Beth will be out shortly with the basket." Annette patted his shoulder, scouting him out of the kitchen.

As soon as Daryl was gone, Annette asked Beth the question she'd been dying to ask her since the last time they were here.

"Bethy, are you falling for him?" Annette had good intentions. She needed to make sure Beth's heart was ready for something as big as falling in love.

The smile on Beth's face faded as she loaded the picnic basket. She wasn't sure what her mother was getting at. She hoped this wasn't about Zach, not again. The evidence of how lost she was back then, would forever on her wrist. She didn't need the people she loved to constantly remind her as well.

"Mom… Zach is dead and I'm not looking to replace him. Daryl isn't him. He's not. He's so much more. Zach will forever be a part of me, but he's just a memory now. Daryl is real. He's out there waiting for me and I want to see where this thing between us can go. He's a good man and I want to be a part of him becoming a better man. Can y'all give me enough space to do that, please?" she tried not to cry as she closed the lid to the basket.

Annette pulled her into a hug, rubbing the back of her head. "Of course we can, sweetheart. Forgive me for being a worried mother. It's just… Maggie is worried and we've been talking."

Beth pulled back from her mother, her blue eyes wide. "I love you mom. Thank you for worrying and being here for me. Do me a favor. Tell Maggie to mind her own damn business. I have a mother… I don't need two."

With that, she grabbed the picnic basket and walked out to the barn full of anger. Her ponytail was swinging as she lugged the basket, dropping it by the barn door. Daryl came out when he heard the basket hit the door.

"You okay?" He saw her unshed tears and cradled her in his arms.

"Yeah… can we just go now?" She wanted to stay in his arms, but she needed to put some space between her family and their fears.

Daryl helped her up on her horse, looking up at her as the sunlight caught her hair. She looked absolutely beautiful in her pale pink flowing tank and dark jeans. The way the pink reflection on her face, made her look so sweet and innocence, it made his heart skip a beat.

"Where we going?" he asked her, hoping to get her mind off whatever it was that had her so upset.

"By the lake. I love it out there. When Shawn came back from the war, we'd go out there so he could get away," she nudged Nellie forward and Daryl trotted beside her on Buttons.

"I'll be damned... you have a real happy place you go to," he chuckled back at her and gained a smile from her in return.

"Guess I do," she turned her now smiling face towards him to give him a wink. "And now you will too."

That was all he needed to have a happy place, her smile and that coy little wink. That was his happy place, she was his happy place.

Beth took him on the scenic tour of the farm, telling him about the places she grew up, all the times she or one of her siblings had gotten into trouble. When they came to an old farm house that had seen better days, she blushed and giggled.

"What?" Daryl asked as he pulled the horse towards it.

"I had my first kiss here," she said through a giggle.

"Really? Who was it... how old were ya?" he was prying but he couldn't pass this opportunity up.

"A boy I dated through high school. We were twelve. It was sloppy and awkward and he didn't get much better at it as he got older." They continued up the path until they came to the lake. Daryl tied the horses to one of the trees and retrieved the picnic basket.

Beth laid out a blanket near the water's edge, loving the quiet surrealism of it all.

Daryl sat down beside her, looking out over the lake and the picturesque landscape before him. The lake wasn't massive, but big enough. The fish were dipping up as the birds swooped down. The trees were massive and a thick forest stretched out as far as the eye could see. The only sounds to be heard were the chirping of the birds, the babbling of the lake and Beth's breathing.

He looked over at her, completely memorized by her simple beauty. Before he knew it, he had laid her back and was hovering over her body while kissing her softly, letting his lips enjoy the sweetness of her.

Her hands came up, sliding under his shirt and slipping over the scars on his back. He flinched at the contact but didn't stop kissing her. His scars had never been touched so tenderly, with so much kindness behind them that he almost wanted to weep.

Beth hooked her leg over his hip, grinding her now overheated core against the hard bulge in his jeans. "Oh God, Daryl."

"I want ya girl... so bad," he breathed out as his lips traveled from her face and down the curve of her neck.

"I'm yours," she whispered out, giving herself over to him.

What better place to give themselves to each other than here, her happy place. Her happy place. That thought slammed into him hard. Her hips were wiggling underneath him making what he had to do very hard. He pulled back to look at the want, the need clinging in her eyes.

Beth let her hands slide down his back and cup his ass cheeks. "I'm ready."

He sat up on his haunches between her parted legs and shook his head. "I'm not."

She raised up on her elbows, cocking her head sideways. "Daryl. I want you. You want me. What's the problem? Is it the Kay thing?"

He stood up on his feet and began to pace in front of the blanket. "No... not Kay."

She sat up, looking back at him confused. "Then what?"

Daryl stopped, turned to her and began to pour his heart out. "No one has ever done what you do for me. Ya make me look forward to a new day. Ya make each night peaceful. I look forward to layin' down next to you and holding you. I haven't seen the sun, felt the sun the way I do when I'm with you. Beth... I don't ever want this to end and I'm..."

"Afraid? You don't have to be. You said slow and I keep pushing us over in the fast lane. Kissing and touching are all you're ready for and I'm good with that. I want you, but I can wait." She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Good. Cause I'm so wrapped up in you, Ms. Greene and I couldn't bear to lose you." He kissed the top of her head, resting his cheek there.

* * *

I'm too excited about the video that I had to post another chapter. The video is next and I'm sure many of you are ready for this slow burn to become a fire. Your wait will be over very soon. Much love and Bethyl on!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Velvet

The last two days had been nice, really nice. She and Daryl had come to an understanding that when he was ready for more, he'd let her know. This was an odd thing for Beth. She'd been pursued by her first boyfriend, Jimmy and her last Zach. Daryl told her he was going to be gentle with her heart and she knew he was worried about her past with Zach. She insured him, her heart had healed, but as she looked at the scar on her wrist, she battled with telling him all of her dark past.

That was a story she wasn't ready to tell. She knew how Daryl felt about her, but she feared that once he found out about her moment of weakness, things between them would change. Keeping her secret a little longer was what she felt was best.

To Daryl it was more than sex with Beth. He could make the same mistakes with her he'd made with so many others. Sex was a crutch for him, a way to get out his hurt and he couldn't use Beth like that. She was special, she was some he care about. Someone he loved.

Things were most definitely heating up between them and when it came to sex, Beth had always been the prey. She had never been the one on the hunt and had often heard from her friends that a man was always ready.

She was very much overdue. While masturbating got the job done, she missed being touched, being kissed and having a man just worship her body. Her sexual conquests had only been Zach, but that didn't mean she wasn't ready for more.

Their kisses were getting really heated and their hands were beginning to wander into untraveled territory. Beth didn't stop him this morning when he let his hand slip between her parted thighs, over her wet panties, rubbing her folds.

When she let her hands slid down into his boxers and grip his hard length, they both knew if this didn't stop now there would be no turning back.

Beth locked eyes with him, begging him to just touch her more. He was becoming breathless as her small hand began to stroke him.

"Beth," her name fell from his lips as she continued to work him. Daryl wanted to stop her, wanted to tell her this wasn't the slow path they both agreed on, but he was aching for her so badly he couldn't say the words.

"Give me just this. I'll do you… you do me… just hands Daryl," Beth's blue eyes cut into him, making him shiver.

"Just this," he said as he slipped his fingers into her panties and leaned forward to kiss her.

That was all it took for their underwear to come flying off. Daryl's boxers were rolled off and tossed to the foot of the bed and Beth's panties were now lying on the floor.

"Damn… yer too beautiful," his eyes drank her in, barely remembering the last time he'd seen her like this.

She kept her tank on, but her nipples were visible through the thin material. Daryl was completely naked, his body on display for her greedy eyes.

Her lips kissed across his collarbone and up his shoulders as her hand kept working his long, thick shaft. He was big, bigger than she had ever seen. Part of her wondered if he was too big for her, but she was up to the challenge.

Daryl let his fingers graze her folds, working their way up to her swollen clit. Her back arched, her breath hitched when his index finger touched the sensitive bud.

"Oh… yes," she moaned out, her hand stalling for a moment.

"Don't stop," Daryl begged her as he bucked his hips at her, thrusting his cock into her small fist.

She increased the speed of her hand, letting the pad of her index finger collect the sticky liquid at the tip of his cock. He hissed as she stroked him, his own finger swirling her clit. Several times he let his finger slid towards her entrance and several times he pulled it back up to her clit.

He didn't want to feel her velvet for this first time like this. When he finally pushed into her pink plush it would be with his dick.

Her body began to shiver as her thighs slammed shut. It felt so good, the tight ball in her belly finally released and spreading the liquid fire inside, throughout her body.

"Holy fuck," she screamed out, her head tossed back into her pillow. His fingers dipped lower, feeling her wetness covering him.

The heat of her spurred his own orgasm forward. The tingling that crawled up his body from his balls washed over him. Beth was barely touching him now and he needed her hand to move faster, to grip harder. He placed his hand over hers, moving it up and down as she spiraled back down from her sexual high.

Beth rested her forehead on his, her eyes taking in the two of them jacking him off. This was hot, really hot and she could feel her want building again. She slid her hand down her body, touching her still throbbing clit and they both came, together.

They lay there for a few moments before they took a shower. Beth didn't trust herself to touch him again and he must have felt the same way. They each took turns under the spray, showering, then getting dressed.

Daryl waited until she was fully clothed before he touched her again. "I didn't trust myself with you. Glad I was wrong. What are you doin' to me, Beth Greene?"

Beth placed her hand over his heart and smiled back at him. "Healing this."

Carol was there to pick them up for the video shoot a few moments later and that's where they found themselves now.

They made eyes at each other as they got ready for the band portion of the video. Maggie watched her for a moment, then marched over to the makeup area.

"Did you two… fuck?" Maggie's eyes darted over to Daryl who was talking to Rick.

"No." Beth didn't feel like having the conversation with her sister. She was twenty two and old enough to take care of herself. Maggie stared back at her, looking her over.

"You're practically glowing, Beth and Daryl can't take his eyes off you," Maggie placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at her baby sister.

"Ask yourself this one question. Does my sister give me grief over making out with my boyfriend? If the answer is no… then take the hint and leave me be, Mags." Beth thanked the girl doing her makeup and headed over Tara in wardrobe.

Rick smiled at Daryl as he jumped out of the makeup chair. "Daryl Dixon wearing makeup… and is that guyliner?"

"Stop… knock it off before Merle hears ya." Daryl started to blush, but Rick was right, he was wearing eyeliner.

"I know I promised I'd help pick out the model, but when I got to Aaron's studio, Eric had already hired him. I looked over his bio. He's working as a model to put himself through school. He's good looking, sort of the boy next door type. You don't have anything to worry about. Eric told him to stick to the script. He kisses her as they sit on the bed. He's supposed to touch her face and look at her… real romance novel shit." Rick elbowed him as Beth walked over towards them, wearing ripped jeans and a charcoal t-shirt with angel wings covering the front.

"You ready to rock this, Dixon?" Beth reached her hand out to him and he took it.

She had the rock star look that made Daryl's throat go dry. The smoky eye, the ruby red lips and her hair hanging loose in messy waves around her perfect face. He didn't know how he was going to get through the video when all he wanted to do was touch her and taste her, all over again.

Merle waltzed over to Rick with that big smile of his. "Those two need a push before one of them explodes."

Rick nodded his head, smiling back at Merle. "I suppose yer the one to do the pushin'?"

"Maybe." The smirk on Merle's face got wider as they sat behind Aaron to watch the band do their thing.

They played the song and Beth sang it as Aaron gave them direction. He wanted Beth to look into the camera, singing right at the audience. He told Tara to make love to her guitar and she rolled her eyes at him. Daryl was in the zone, he was playing his bass like he was playing in a room of thousands. He and Beth were feeding off the electricity from their tryst this morning.

"Once more and Beth… make me believe you're singing this song to your lover." Aaron waved for the makeup girl to touch them up as he gave them their orders.

Merle snickered at Aaron's direction to Beth, whispering to Rick. "Well, all she needs to do is sing to Daryl."

They ran through the song once more, Beth looking over at Daryl a few times and Aaron shouting at her to give him more of that look.

"Told ya," Merle chuckled before he walked off for a smoke.

Glenn didn't look at the camera as it came closer. He concentrated on Maggie looking back at him and Daryl noticed it then. That look. The look of a man in love. He had that look on his face this morning, the one that lets the world know the woman you're looking at has claimed you, body and soul.

Aaron waved his arms in the air, calling cut. "That was fabulous. Beth, need you in wardrobe for the next scene. The rest of you can take a break. Eric… get the model. I need him and Beth to chat before we film."

Daryl elbowed Rick as he pulled his cigarettes from his pocket. "We need to talk."

Rick placed his cup of coffee down and followed him out. Merle nodded back at him, wiggling is eyebrows. "Looks like baby brother needs some romance advice. Yer up, Mr. Friendly."

Rick walked out to find Daryl pacing. "What's wrong with you?"

"You sure this guy will behave? I… she… we're together and I don't like this," he took a drag off his smoke and began pacing again.

Rick placed his hand on his shoulder, stopping his worried wandering. "I think the entire band knows you two are together. I'm happy fer ya, happy fer her. Don't need to know the details, but whatever is goin' on you need to be on the same page as Beth. Check in with her and if she doesn't want to do this either, then I'll go talk to Abe."

"Thanks. You've always been a good friend," Daryl put out his smoke and patted Rick on the back.

When he walked back in she was sitting on the bed, wearing a simple black satin dress and not much more. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra and that made his anger boil to the surface. He sat on the bed beside her, taking her hand.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked her, his eyes taking in the soft pink blush on her cheeks and the cherry lip gloss glistening on her perfect lips.

"I do. The guy… I think is name is Kyle. We're gonna talk first. Eric said he's a really nice guy and if I don't feel comfortable, I'll tell Aaron. Don't worry Daryl," she smiled at him, calming him slightly.

"Do you want me to stay?" he waited for her answer, not sure if he could really watch another man touching her so intimately.

"Please," she replied so sweetly that he knew he had to. He kissed her forehead and walked over to the chair behind Aaron.

The model came out wearing black satin boxers and nothing more. He had a model build, ripped from head to toe. His sandy blonde hair and  
blue eyes did give him the boy next door look. Daryl's hands balled up into fists as they boy smiled back at Beth.

Beth looked up at him, seeing a ghost walk towards her. Her bottom lip began to tremble as two tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her pink cheeks. She bolted from the bed, knocking down a light on her way to the dressing rooms.

Daryl stood up, watching her run off. Maggie turned from Glenn when she heard the light fall and saw Beth running away. Daryl took a step towards her when Maggie placed her hand on his chest. "I got this."

Maggie ran after her and saw the male model standing there with Aaron. It was then that she understood Beth's panic attack. Daryl wanted to be with her, wanted to comfort her, but Glenn shook his head, nodding for him to join him outside.

Daryl walked over to the studio door, keeping his eyes on the dressing rooms. Glenn had this solemn look on his face that worried Daryl. "What do you know that I need to know, Rhee?"

Glenn crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a big sigh. "That guy looks like Zach and I mean just like Zach. He could be his damn twin."

Daryl stomped off towards the dressing room, opened the door to Beth's room and pulled her from Maggie's arms. "I got you girl. We're leavin'."

Maggie stood in front of him, glaring back at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Beth wiped her tears as she kept one arm around Daryl. "Stop it, Maggie. Daryl, we can't leave. The band has to do a video or we might lose the contract."

Daryl kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back slowly. Maggie kept her eyes glued to him, still glaring. "She's shaken and needs her family right now, Dixon. Leave her to me."

Maggie reached for Beth and Beth slapped her hand away. "Don't act like this… like I'm gonna break. He looks like Zach but he's not… he's not."

"You ain't doin' this. I'll talk to Rick, work somethang out." Daryl lifted her chin to look into her teary blue eyes. His heart sank as he watched her cry.

"Okay, we'll talk to Rick," she clung to him as they walked out and every eye was on them. Maggie walked over to Glenn, crying herself. She hurt for her sister, but part of her was afraid Beth would crack, break again.

Rick took a deep breath as he ended his phone call. "Sorry about all of this Beth. Abe said if we don't get this video done, our contract is void. I don't know what to tell y'all. He's not budging."

"Fuck him and fuck this stupid shit," Daryl began to shout as he pulled Beth out of the room.

Rick ran after them, stopping him before they exited the door. "Wait… wait. I'm sure we can work somethang out."

Beth rested her head on Daryl's chest, her fingers gripping his shirt. "I'll do it… but not with him. Daryl… you can do it. Me and you… we can do it. That model doesn't have one tattoo and the song is about a guy with tattoos. You'd be perfect."

Daryl closed his eyes, wondering if he could be that close to her and come out unburned. The heat of her already set his blood on fire and he was fighting hard not to let her fire consume him. "For you… I'll try."

She kissed his cheek and ran over to Maggie. They headed back to the dressing room as Rick and Daryl walked over to Aaron to tell him about the change.

Maggie played with her hair while Olivia touched up her make up. "Daryl's good with me. I can see know he cares about you and not about just getting in your pants. I won't stand in your way. I get you're a big girl, but I'm still your big sister."

Beth gripped her hand, letting one more tear fall. "Love you too, Maggie. Do me a favor? Send that model packing, please. I can't look at him again."

Maggie winked at her and walked out to see Rick giving the model the boot. She was about to go back to Beth when Daryl stopped her. "I won't hurt her."

"I know… but if you ever do," she didn't finish that sentence, she didn't have to. She saw the recognition in Daryl's eyes and that fact he was falling hard for her little sister.

Eric walked over to Daryl with a white wife beater tank and very tattered jeans. "Your wardrobe, Mr. Dixon."

Daryl got dressed feeling a little out of place in his bare feet and white shirt. He hoped the shirt wasn't too thin, too white. His scars were his secret and he didn't want them to become public knowledge.

Merle entered his dressing room wearing a crooking grin. "Let me see."

"Don't start, Merle," Daryl ran his hand through his long hair, hating that he felt so vulnerable.

"Turn around," Merle barked as he inspected Daryl's back.

Merle clamped a hand on his shoulder, nodding his head. "Yer good. Can't see shit."

Daryl didn't need to thank him. He and Merle got each other, was there when the other needed a little push or a hand up. He helped pull his brother out of drugs and trouble and now Merle was helping him recover from the painful memory that he wore on his back.

They walked out together and Aaron went right into director mode. "Daryl … get on the bed and Beth sit beside him. You remember the lyrics to your song, just act them out. I'm going to let you two wing it and I'll just film. Okay… give me magic you two."

Beth placed her hand on Daryl's chest and gave him that wanton look that he saw on her face this morning. He waited for Aaron to say action and he leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her so tenderly she smiled.

She whispered to him to let go, but that's exactly what he was afraid to do. The music starting playing and Beth's sultry lyrics entered his ears. Her voice singing out her passion as her body showed him how badly she wanted him. The people in the room began to vanish as he leaned her back against the bed, letting their body's tangle together.

Beth's breath was hot on his neck as he lowered himself down on her. Her small hands were sliding under his wife-beater, her fingertips ghosting over his abdomen.

She looked at him as if to tell him it was alright, but at that moment it was really wasn't. He wanted to rip that little black satin dress from her body and take her on that big bed. He wanted to taste her lips until the cherry lip gloss was only a memory. He wanted to fist his hands in her long blonde hair, pulling her head back and claiming her slender neck.

There was so much he wanted to do to her in that moment that it made the lust driven man in him feel intoxicated from her scent. It wasn't just her perfume, is was that all-consuming smell of her arousal.

She wanted him and by god, he wanted to be deep inside her plush pink velvet.

"Daryl," she breathed out as his lips traveled from her neck to the sweat covered skin between her breasts.

"Yeah," he mumbled out between kisses.

"That's a wrap… great job you two." Aaron called cut and Daryl looked up at Beth with her blown pupils and dark sapphire eyes, wondering how the hell they got to this point.

The point of no return had been breached. The girl that dared to come into his world and take the job that was once his best friend's, had cast a spell on him and now he was helpless to her charms. He wanted her and he was done pretending otherwise. She was strong and she proved that, even more so today. It was time he stopped treating her like she was a porcelain doll.

Daryl jolted from the bed, hoping that his erection wasn't evident to everyone around. He slammed the dressing room door shut as he took several slow breaths.

Beth opened the door, her blue eyes a deep sapphire. "Daryl… let's go. Just get out of here and go back to the cabin."

He placed his hands on her cheeks, holding her gaze on him. "Any way we can get out of here without anyone seein' us?"

She leaned up on her tiptoes, letting her lips take his. "Back door, beside the hallway."

They changed into their own clothes and met up in the dressing room hallway. Beth slung her purse over her shoulder and took his hand. She twirled Merle's van keys on the tip of her finger with a grin. "Found these just lying on the table."

"I'm a bad influence on you, Ms. Greene," Daryl chuckled as he took the keys from her and they darted out the back door.

* * *

The wait is over. The slow burn is about to become a blazing fire. They are about to Burn It Down and I will be posting that little chapter tomorrow. Thank you for your reviews and support. Much love and Bethyl On! To my PIC ... thanks for always having my back.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Within

They had barely made it inside the cabin when Daryl pushed Beth up against the living room wall. His hands under her shirt, his lips roaming her neck and his hips pushing against hers.

"Daryl," she managed to get out as her breathing became labored.

"Yeah," he said back to her, his tongue teasing the pad of her bottom lip.

She wiggled free from him and ran up the stairs, knowing he'd chase after her. Daryl shook his head, loving how playful she was being.

"You better run, gurl," he yelled up at her as he took the steps two at a time.

He looked down the hall and didn't see her anywhere. He checked the master suite but she wasn't there. "Beth."

The sound of billiard balls hitting together echoed down the hallway and he knew exactly where she was.

"What are ya doin' in here?" he watched her rolled the eight ball down the table as she bit on her bottom lip.

"I was thinking," she set her eyes on him, letting her fingers rubbed over the smooth cue ball.

He crossed the room, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hard. She pulled back, locking her arms around his neck.

"I want to do it right here," she backed her ass into the pool table, pulling him with her.

"Why? We got that big bed in there and I already told ya… I plan on makin' love to you," he moved to pick her up and she moved back.

"I ain't gonna last long… you ain't gonna last long and we can go slow next time. We've both been dancing around this and this morning was just a prequel. I want you… hard and fast." She scooted back on the table, parted her legs and pulled her to him.

He placed his hands on her hips, not sure if this is what was best. "Hard and fast. I don't' know Beth. That's that old me. The old me that didn't give two shits about the girl I was with. I care about you and this between us means somethang. I can't."

Her fingers started to unbutton his shirt, her blue eyes looking so devious there was no doubt she was getting her way.

"We can make love over and over tonight, but right now we both need to let all of this inside us, go. One good romp, Daryl," her hands slide over his shoulders, pulling his shirt from his body.

She could see the reservation in his eyes, but he didn't stop her. Her hands made quick work of his belt, then the zipper of his jeans. She whipped the belt through the loops and tossed it to the floor.

"Daryl," her hand gripped his chin, making him look directly at her.

Daryl dipped his head down, taking her soft lips between his. "I… love ya. I don't want to hurt ya… ever."

She paused her movements, leaving her hand resting on his hip. "Oh, Dixon… I love you too."

The next few minutes went by in a blur. Beth tossed her shirt off and to the floor. Daryl crushed his lips to hers, pushing her down on the pool table. She let out a moan when he bit into her lip and tugged on it lightly.

He kissed across her face, along her jawline and down her neck as his hands cupped her breasts. She lifted her legs up to rest her heels on the table, opening her legs wider to him.

"Daryl… more. Touch me. Take me," her hands traveled up his strong arms, gripping his elbows as he pulled her bra down. His lips kissed between her breast and his tongue licked at her peddling nipple.

He could feel his cock getting harder, the need to be inside her burn from within. She was beautiful and all his. This was so new to him. To be with a woman he had feelings for. Sure, he cared for Kay but it was obvious to him now he never loved her like this.

Her body was tingling from head to toe. She was getting wetter by the second and the feel of his scruffy face against her breast was driving her mad with want.

He worked his way down to her stomach, placing open mouth kisses over her soft skin. He loosened her jeans and slipped them down her hips, kissing her from hipbone to hipbone.

"D... Daryl." The moment was so intense, so hot she felt as if her skin may melt off.

He pulled her jeans down, tugging them from each leg. She looked at him and the deep blue of his eyes as he hooked his fingers on each side of her panties and slowly pulled them off her legs.

The feel of his hot hands on her skin made her flesh prickle. She was squirming now, her core absolutely dripping wet. Daryl backed away from her, tugging his jeans and boxers off together.

When Beth lifted up on her elbows to slide her bra off, she got a good look at the impressive cock that was leaking for her.

There she was naked on the pool table, waiting for the man she loves to take her. Daryl walked over to her parted legs, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her up to him.

His cock was resting on her stomach, their bodies so aching close they were both quivering.

His lips met hers, moving gently and slowly so to enjoy her sweetness. Her lips pressed back against his as her fingers twisted into his hair.

A different fire consumed Beth now. A fire with a different heat, a fire that she had never felt before, not even with Zach.

With each movement of his lips on hers, she could feel the woman that had belonged to Zach fade away and the woman that belonged to Daryl emerged from the embers of their love.

Just as the kiss had deepened into tongue twisting pleasure, Daryl pulled away from her. Heavy breaths escaped both of them as they just looked at one another.

"Beth… protection?" he asked with a smirk. She let out a sigh, not wanting to break contact with him. She was on the pill, but she understood why he'd want to use one.

"The guest bathroom. I think Glenn left a box in there," she laid back on the table as he broke their contact.

He was pissed at himself for not thinking of this sooner. She grabbed his hand as he turned to go, pulling him back to her. "I'm on the pill and take it faithfully. We don't need the condom. I trust you."

"You sure, you trust me? I swear, I ain't ever went bareback before," he cocked one eyebrow, not confident about this decision.

"That's how I want you. Bare and all mine," she let her hands wander down his hips and cup his ass. She pushed him forward as she slid her hips forward. The tip of his cock was touching her clit, making her hiss.

Daryl kissed her back with a rough kiss as his hands parted her thighs. He gripped his cock, aligning it with her opening. She nodded her head and he pushed the tip inside her.

From the moment he entered her, her body exploded. A thousand emotions, a thousand sensations rushed at her all at once. Beth was basking in his insatiable heat, the rapid fire of every nerve ending shaking her to her core.

Daryl kissed her neck as his hands pinned hers above her head. He was stroking her trembling walls, riding her with a steady rhyme that was making the table creak.

He exhaled with passion when she drew her legs up around his hips. As he stroked her fast and hard, he was overcome with the euphoria that nearly knocked him off his feet.

The room began to spin as he filled her to the hilt, over and over. The both of them moaning and Beth wiggling her hands. He freed her from his grip and her fingers touch his back, removing the memories of the lashes and replacing them with her softness.

"So close," she screamed out as he pounded into her. He was too, so close to tipping over the tidal wave of bliss that was slamming into him.

"Beth… cum," he commanded between gritted teeth and she gripped the sides of the pool table, arching her back. Her bouncing breast now rested against his chest as he held her to him, still pumping into her hard.

Skin to skin, heat meeting heat as the two of them become one in the night. Beth could feel him picking up the pace as their moment was upon them.

Daryl buried his face into her neck as his hands braced on the table, beside hers. When her body began to quiver, he couldn't hold back anymore.

The feel of her velvet, the soft plush of her walls firm around his throbbing cock was more than he was ready for. Being inside her was beyond description. He had never been with a woman that completed him the way Beth did.

She wasn't some lay to him, she was so much more. He felt her love cover him and it was that love that made him finally let go.

Her wetness covered him as she screamed his name. He couldn't hold back anymore and quickly followed her. He grunted out her name as he gave her two more hard thrusts, letting his seed slip inside her tight little cunt.

His soaked sweaty body collapsed on her as they both laid back on the pool table. She rubbed his arms, grinning back with this utterly sated look on her face.

"Wow," That was all she could get out between heaving breaths.

"Yeah, damn," he said back to her as he rolled over to his back.

That wasn't some quick fuck to him. He was afraid of treating her like all the other girls that just wanted him for his body. She wanted him, Daryl. This beauty with her sweet smile and big heart, wanted all of him.

Beth rolled over on him, letting her fingers play with the smattering of chest hair there. "You ready to take this in the bedroom?"

Daryl let out a chuckle as he sat up. "Gurl, we can make love in every room in this cabin if you want. Don't think I'll ever get my fill of you."

She rested her chin on his shoulder with a pleased grin. "You're part of me, Daryl. Within me is where you'll always be."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, loving the way she made him feel. For the first time in his long, miserable life, he was truly happy.

* * *

And there it is. Hope it was worth the wait. I'll be back to my normal updates on Wednesday and Sunday now. Thank you so much for your reviews and support. Much love and Bethyl on!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Reality

Rick opened the door to the cabin after knocking for what seemed like forever. He'd called Daryl and Beth several times and left a few voicemails. Maggie was beside herself with worry for Beth after the video shoot and was bugging the crap out of Rick to check on her.

The cabin was dark, but then again, it was three in the morning. He turned on the lamp in the living room and noticed the contents of the coffee table were scattered across the floor.

He made his way into the kitchen to find chocolate syrup splattered on the kitchen floor by the refrigerator. The cabinet doors were all open and a bottle of wine was left open on the counter.

Rick placed the bottle back in the fridge when he noticed the candle sticks and table cloth that were on the dining table had been tossed haphazardly in the corner.

He wasn't sure if he should call 911 and report a robbery or possibly a double homicide. From the looks of the place he was afraid to go upstairs, thinking for sure he was going to find Beth and Daryl's dead bodies somewhere.

Taking out his phone again, he called Daryl's number. He heard it ringing and followed it into the game room. There on the floor were not only Daryl's clothes, but Beth's as well. A blush covered Rick's face when he figured out why neither of them were calling him back and why the cabin looked like a disaster zone.

"About time," he said to himself as he tried to quietly make his way back downstairs.

When he reached the bottom step he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a figure standing in the patio doorway.

Daryl put out his cigarette and walked towards Rick with a sheet draped over his shoulder, held tightly with his free hand.

"I was just leavin'. Maggie wanted me to check on Beth." Rick pulled his car keys from his pocket when Daryl walked past him.

"Tell Maggie she's fine. No… tell Maggie she's more than fine," Daryl said with a smirk.

"I can tell. Daryl… tell me y'all didn't do it on my desk in the studio." Rick side-eyed him as Daryl walked up the stairs.

"Do you want the truth?" Daryl asked him back and Rick shook his head.

Daryl disappeared up the stairs and Rick walked out to his car. He called Maggie as he pulled out of the drive.

"Rick. Is she okay?" Maggie sounded frantic on the other end. Rick wasn't sure how to say to her that Beth was more than fine, she was getting the royal Dixon treatment.

"Stop worryin' Maggie. I'm sure Beth will call you in the morning." Rick was about to hang up when Maggie started sobbing again.

"Are you positive?" Rick wasn't sure why Maggie was being so pushy. He collected his thoughts and asked for her to put Glenn on the phone.

"Glenn. Daryl has things under control with Beth. I need to get home to my wife and kids. Don't call me again. Take Maggie's phone if you have to but I best not get one more damn call tonight." Glenn was about to say something when Rick ended the call.

~OO~

Beth woke up with the largest smile on her face. She rolled over to Daryl's side of the bed, feeling the effects of all night sexathon in her hips, legs and arms.

Daryl was standing by the bedroom window naked, his gorgeous body silhouetted by the rising sun. She stretched her arms, trying to get some mobility back. "Morning."

He turned to look at her, his crocked smile taking her breath away. "Mornin', darlin'."

"Do we have to leave the cabin today?" she asked as he scooted in the bed beside her. His arms wrapped around her as her body lay across him.

"Not if you don't want too, but I'm sure we'll have company whether we want it or not," he kissed her forehead, letting his fingers graze her arm.

Beth wasn't ready for this to end. She didn't want to share Daryl with the outside world, wasn't ready to make this turn in their relationship public. They had celebrated their new found love on every surface of the cabin and she was still hungry for more.

The sun was barely over the mountains when Beth's cell phone vibrated on the night stand. She looked up at Daryl as she reached over him to get it. "Time to cash in my reality check."

He chuckled, then kissed her before exiting the bed. "Tell yer sister hello from me."

Beth tossed a pillow at him as she rolled over to finally get the sister talk out of the way. "Hello, Maggie."

"Did you lose the ability to answer a phone or a text, Bethy? I've been worried about you all night. Ask Glenn, I don't think I've slept much at all. Are you alright?" Maggie's agitation was evident from the cross tone to which she spoke.

"I am. Maggie… I'm more than good." There was a giddiness to Beth's voice that made Maggie smile. She could practically see the smile on her little sister's face and she had to smile too.

"You love him?" she asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"So much, Mags. He's just so… perfect. He told me he loves me. He actually said those words." Beth could hear Daryl turn the shower water on, so she cut the phone call short.

"Well. That's something." Maggie looked over to the man she loved, running her hand down Glenn's chest.

"I got to go, but I'll see you later," Beth said bye to her sister and ran through her texts really fast.

When she saw one from Rosita, she gingerly made her way to the bathroom. Daryl was testing the water and adjusting the temperature.

"Daryl. Abe wants a band meeting today at Rick's. I think shit is about to get real," she handed him the phone and he went into the bedroom to retrieve his.

The text on his phone said the same thing. He read the three more after that from Rick. As he stood there, Beth kissed his back, letting her lips cool the stinging of the puckered lines across his flesh.

 _Abe liked the video. Wants to meet – Rick_

 _Need to talk – Rick_

 _Got a big surprise – Rick_

Daryl showed his phone to Beth, not sure what the last message meant. "What do you think?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders, not really caring. If Abe knew they were together, then it didn't matter. She didn't care if it was written in the sky in letters four feet high, she knew with Daryl and she loved him.

She climbed into the shower, wiggling her finger for him to join her. He placed his phone down and stepped in. She grabbed the bottle of body wash and began to lather him up. He loved how tender her touch was, how gentle and sweet she could be. He'd seen so many different sides of her last night, but this was by far his favorite.

"I can wash myself _,"_ he stilled her hand and backed her against the wall. The blue of her eyes went dark as his lips come closer to hers. She dropped the bottle of body wash and gripped his shoulders. He lifted her leg, hooking it over his hip and growled in her ear.

"Found the last place I haven't made love to you in, Ms. Greene," the heat of his breath washed down her body, making her core spam.

He pushed her up against the glass, taking her hips in his hands and pushing her legs apart. He ran his fingers down the crack of ass, under her round butt cheeks and into her slick folds. She squirmed and his other hand gripped her hip tighter. "Don't move."

Her legs begin to quiver as he bent her forward more. She wasn't sure if she could stand up much longer as he took his time getting to her throbbing clit. "You fucking tease."

"Language, Ms. Greene," he chuckled out, letting his thick finger slide over her clit then down to her soaked opening. He groaned as he slid his finger inside her tight velvet. She had never failed to be hot, wet and ready for him and now was no different. He'd tasted her, teased her and pleased her in so many ways in the past 14 hours that he wasn't sure if he could bring her to orgasm again.

Her knees began to buckle when he pulled his finger away from her and ran the tip of his cock over her swollen slit. He was driving her crazy, building the tension in her belly. She pushed her ass towards him and gained the response she was looking for. He slammed on hand on the glass in front her and used the other to guide his cock to her opening.

He slid into her with expert precision, as if she was made for him. Daryl placed his hands back on her hips, riding her slowly. She bit her lip and gripped the handle on the glass. He was slow with his strokes, torturous to a point, but it was so deliciously agonizing, she would accept it gladly.

Her hot core welcomed him in with her plush embrace. He nearly buckled at the feel of her, tight around him. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, but when he was making love to her, she was a goddamn goddess.

Daryl noticed her legs giving way and wrapped his strong arm around her for support. He pulled her back to him and pumped inside her faster. She let out a scream when the tip of his cock hit the bundle of nerves that made her world go dark.

The water was starting to get chilly as he thrust into once more, letting her taut core milk him dry. He collapsed back to the shower wall with her in his lap, kissing her shoulder as the water trickled down on them.

Beth came out of her fog, her brain finally clear enough to put together a coherent sentence. "You will be the death of me, Daryl Dixon."

"Not if I can help it, Greene," he kissed her neck and pulled out of her.

She felt empty when he wasn't inside her. Daryl was so much a part of her now, she had this ache in the pit of her stomach when he wasn't around. Falling for him happened so fast, so effortlessly that she couldn't remember when it had taken hold of her. He loved her too, but he'd only said it just the one time. She didn't need to hear it over and over, she felt it with each touch and kiss he gave her.

They dress and took the van back to Rick's house. Merle wasn't there, but the rest of the band was. Rick let them in, telling them everyone had gathered up in the dining room. Abe and Rosita were there, standing at the head of the table and for some reason that made Daryl worry.

Beth gripped his hand tighter, letting him know she had his back no matter what. They took a seat beside Glenn and Maggie, hoping for only good news.

Abe placed his hands on the table and grinned back at them with that big furry mustache. "Talk to Apocalypse Rising this morning and they're excited to start this tour with you. We have a ten city tour planned, ending in Houston. I've hired Aaron as the band photographer and Rosita's friend Alisha will be in control of your wardrobe. Merle of course will stay on as your equipment manager, but you'll be using A.R.'s grips and roadies. Now, for the real reason we're here. You'll be laying down the tracks soon and I've booked my best producer for this album. It will be a short one but we only have a month to get it done. Rick… I'll give you the honors," Abe waved his hands towards the front door and Rick grinned back at him.

They all followed Rick out the door and around the house towards the garage. Daryl's eyes went wide when he saw Merle stepping off a luxury tour bus. "Looks like we'll be ridin' in style, little brother."

Everyone started to cheer and yell as they climbed on the bus with the bright red DD logo on the door. Beth smiled back at Maggie as the reality that she had made it, that her dream was at hand hit her.

Maggie rubbed her back, feeling just as much joy as she did. "Take it all in, Bethy. You only get one set of firsts and this is one."

She knew her sister was right, you only got one first to everything and she'd had so many in the past few hours her mind was on overload. Daryl reached back, taking her hand and pulled her down on the leather couch. She snuggled into his side and prayed this was just the beginning of their dreams.

* * *

Thanks for the love and support. I adore your reviews, thank for each and every one of them. I promise more hotness, but tender moments as well. Much love and Bethyl on.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Closer

Beth had sang the same song about ten times now. She was sure this was the take the producer would be happy with. The demo tape only took one take but laying out the tracks for the album weren't as easy.

Daryl rubbed her shoulders as he stood behind her. They had moved into the condo owned by MotherDick Records until the record had been completed.

The four bedroom condo was massive with an impressive view of downtown Atlanta. The Georgia branch of the recording company had its perks, but Abe insured them once they got to Texas, they'd lived like royalty. The tour would take them to nine cities and circle back around to Houston.

Everyone was waiting as the producer went over the last take. The group was becoming restless as the small recording booth started to close in on them. Tara picked up the set list and furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought we had to record six songs. There are only five on this sheet."

Glenn took it from her, wondering where the other cover song was. "We decided to cover My Immortal, didn't we?"

The producer, Milton, clicked on the mic to clear up the situation. "Mr. Ford said that song was a no go. He didn't think it showcased Beth's voice. Work on getting the four original songs done and we'll work on the covers"

Beth rolled her eyes and slumped forward. "We've been at this for two weeks and we've only got Velvet done. If I have to sing Fire and Ice one more time I may scream."

Milton walked into the recording booth with his usual blank expression on his face. He was a clean cut man with glasses and that science teacher look. He was a hard one to please but Abe was paying him to get the best recording he could.

"I think that last take was the one. Take a break and I'll set up for the next song," he walked out and went back to the mixing board.

Daryl pulled Beth in his arms, kissing her forehead. "Want to take advantage of that big whirlpool tub tonight?"

She rested her head on his chest, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Oh my, yes."

Maggie and Merle came in with lunch for everyone, passing out the sandwiches and sodas. Merle took a bite of his tuna sandwich with a grin.

"Tara, that new wardrobe girl asked about you," he patted her back as he walked by her.

"Her name is Alisha and we're going out tomorrow," Tara was almost blushing, her smile stretching her face.

Glenn took Maggie's hand as she sat in his lap. "Looks like everyone is hooking up."

Merle put his hands behind his head and kicked his feet up on the stool in front of him. "Tara is hookin' up, Glenn is playin' house and baby brother and Blondie are knockin' boots more than a rabbit in heat. Don't give me that look Darylina… my room is next to yers."

Beth tossed her banana nut muffin at him, wishing he'd shut up for once. He caught the muffin and took a big bite out of it. "Looks like yer not the only one tastin' Blondie's muffin."

Beth, Maggie and Tara all yell out Merle to get out in unison. He jumped up, raising his hands and walked out of the room.

"He's not wrong, you know," Tara said, fighting the smirk on her face.

"What?" Beth looked back at her with a blush burning her face off.

Maggie started laughing so hard she nearly spit her soda out. "Oh God…Daryl… yes… don't stop."

"Knock it off," Daryl growled back at them. He was used to Merle giving him grief, but he didn't like the girls doing it to Beth.

"Touchy," Maggie whispered to Glenn. There was a dead hush in the room as they ate.

Milton came back in, ready to get back to recording. "Over The Bay… from the top."

~ OO ~

It was close to midnight when they finally left the recording studio. Rosita had given them a schedule and tour list yesterday and they only had six weeks left until the tour started.

Beth walked to the back of the condo, tossing her purse and shoes on her bed when she walked in.

"We have to get three more songs done, that's assuming Mr. One More Time, liked the song we finished tonight," she tossed her arm over her eyes and started to cry.

Daryl sat down beside her, pulling her in his lap. "This is part of it, darlin'. The tour is gonna take a lot more out of you… out of us. Just remember, we got each other so don't try to do this by yerself."

She looked up into his smiling blue eyes, letting his faith in her and them, wash away her doubts and fears.

Daryl started kissing her lips, bending them down to the bed. Beth pushed away from him, remembering the ribbing she took from the girls today.

"I'm tired... maybe not tonight," the look on Daryl's face made her heart fall into her stomach. He looked rejected and that ripped at her soul.

Daryl walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open. She peeked inside, seeing him splashing some cool water on his face and brush his teeth.

"Are you mad?" she asked as she stood in the door.

"Course not, Beth. But ya shouldn't let them get to ya either. We don't gotta to have sex every night," he rubbed her face as he walked by, stripping down to his boxers and crawling in bed.

"Thanks to my little pink pills, I'm gonna start my period tomorrow anyway. I know I've been moody today, sorry," she sat on the bed beside him, running her fingers over his bare chest.

Daryl took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "If it bothers ya, I can buy some duct tape. Yer sort of a screamer, Beth."

She smacked his chest, trying not to laugh at how mischievous he was being. This side of him was all hers. No one else got to see this coy little playful side of Daryl Dixon. It was the private side of him that came out to play when they were alone and she adored it.

"Oh, I'm the screamer. I believe it was you that was saying my name rather loudly last night," she lowered herself down his body, kissing his chest, his stomach and stopping at his at the top of his hips.

Her fingers pulled his boxers down to his ankles, giving him tiny kisses all the way down.

"Beth… don't," he growled as she let her tongue licked the V that pointed to his very thick, long manhood.

"Beth," Daryl hissed out as the tip of her tongue teased the slit of his cock. "Damn… gurl."

She lowered her lips over his engorged member, taking what she could of him in as she fisted the base of his cock.

Her lips encircled his girth as her tongue stroked him, tantalizing the nerves at the head.

He groaned as she palmed his balls, working him into a heated frenzy. She'd gotten good at this, working him with her mouth until he was a quivering mess beneath her.

A victorious smile curled up on her lips when she felt his hand fist into her hair, holding her head in place. His hips started to buck, pushing more of him into her mouth.

With a pop she released his cock and continued to stroke his length. She lapped the salty liquid from his leaking tip, licking her lips while staring at him.

"I wanna kiss that mouth," he grunted at her and she grinned back at him impishly.

Her hand squeezed his balls, making him go tense. He was fucking her fist, bucking his hips with hard thrusts.

She got up on her knees, leaning over and letting him taste his salt on her lips.

"Cum for me, Daryl," she was stroking him harder while she kissed the inside of his thighs.

"Fuck!" Daryl screamed out as a thick scream of pearly cum shot all over her hand and arm.

Merle banged on the wall, yelling for them to keep it down. Beth giggled as she kissed him and jumped out of bed. "Who needs the duct tape, now?"

~ OO ~

The next week was just as frustrating as the last one. They worked at the studio until midnight or later, crashing hard in the bed from physical and mental exhaustion.

The visit from Aunt Flo came at the wrong time. Beth was an emotional roller coaster. Crying and doubting herself all the time. She was on the verge of telling Milton where to stick his, once more and Daryl could tell it.

Rosita stopped by for an update for Abe at the end of the week. Milton told her he couldn't work with Beth if she wasn't going to work with him. That was all it took for her to go off.

"Listen you little worm. I'm giving you 110%. We've got two… two damn songs done and you have killed us to get it. I sang my ass off for you and all I get is… you can do better. Screw you. You don't know shit if you ask me," she stormed out of the room and Rosita went after her.

Beth was kicking at the trashcan outside the studio, cursing under her breath when Rosita found her. Rosita placed her hands on her hips, nodding her head. "Told Abe you couldn't work with him. Milton is the best. Apocalypse Rising used him, but Karen likes to be pushed. Let me get another guy in here. He's new at producing, but I like his work. What do you say?"

"Okay," Beth said back, biting her lip.

They walked back into the studio and Rosita gave Milton her thanks, but they wouldn't be needing his services any further. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked glad to be done with them.

~~ OO ~~

Working on a Saturday wasn't anyone's idea of fun, but since Rosita had promised to find them a new producer, they had to be up and at it.

Beth bounced out of the bed with this new found spring to her step. It wasn't that she disliked Milton, it was that he had zero personality and was all business.

She was dressed and having a cup of coffee before Daryl even made it out of bed. Tara was finishing her cereal and Beth was making scrambled eggs when Daryl came wandering out into the kitchen.

"Morning, gorgeous. About time you got up. Have to be at the studio in an hour," Beth poured him a cup of coffee, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Tara rinsed out her bowl, giving Daryl a smirk. "From the looks of you and the way she's acting, she must have done a number on you last night, Dixon."

"Whatever, pigtails," Daryl pulled on her hair, sticking his tongue out at her.

He took a couple sips of coffee and had a cigarette before he got changed. Tara was right, Beth did do a number on him last night and he planned on returning the favor as soon as they were really alone.

They were getting ready to head out to the van when Beth grabbed his hat and placed it on his head, backwards. "Got to look the part."

"If I didn't know better, Ms. Greene, I'd think this hat turns you on," he pulled the hat down over his eyes with a crocked smile plastered on his face.

She locked her arm with his as they walked out to the elevator. "Oh, it does. Actually, next time we make love... wear just that."

Glenn let out a whistle from behind them and Beth rolled her eyes. Maggie made a gagging noise, pointing her finger towards her mouth.

Beth gave Maggie and Glenn a warning glare as they rode the elevator down and got into the van. They continued to smile at her and Daryl as they van pulled out. Beth ignored her, deciding to concentrate on Daryl and getting the album done.

Everyone seemed excited to put Milton behind them and start over fresh. They hadn't looked this alive in forever. It was as if a weight had been lifted from them. The van pulled up the studio and the girls bound out, running in to see if the producer had showed up yet.

Rosita had left a letter for them taped to the recording room door. Tara grabbed it and started reading it to them.

"The new producer is a young prodigy of Abe's that is up and coming. Don't be fooled by his age, he's got what it takes. I have no doubt you'll get this album completed in a few days under his guidance. Love, Rosita," Tara handed it to Daryl, letting the rest of them look it over.

"Okay, let's go see what wonder kid they've brought in fer us," Daryl laid the note down and opened the door.

They had barely entered the room when the loud beats of Dubstep blared back at them. Tara plugged her ears with her fingers and wrinkled her nose

"What the fuck is this shit?" Glenn said loudly, getting the guy at the mixing board attention.

He instantly turned it down and bounced up. The young black man extended his hand, shaking theirs as he introduced himself. "You must be Double Entendre. I'm Noah. Be finishing the album with you. So, what do you guys want to do first?"

Beth smiled back at him, nearly bouncing beside her boyfriend. "Have you listened to the songs we've completed?"

"Yeah. They're good. I haven't done a lot of rock before, but I did do some grunge and underground stuff. Got to say, this is the best I've heard in a while," he smiled back at them, getting curious glances in return.

Glenn leaned over towards Daryl whispering to him. "Is this kid old enough to even listen to our lyrics?"

Maggie elbowed him, telling him to be nice. The band crowded into the booth, warming up with their instruments.

"Let's get comfortable. We'll do the cover song, since you're more familiar with it then we'll work on the last two original songs. I thought Milton got Over the Bay all wrong. Alright... let's do this." The mic clicked off and Tara began to play the opening to Hit Me With Your Best Shot.

Noah loved the twist they put on the song, essentially making it theirs. Beth sang it with such power, everyone was shocked. She was in her element, giving the performance of her life.

Noon came and they took a break for lunch. They had the first cover done and Over the Bay finished. Share The Night was next and Beth was a little apprehensive about sharing such an intimate song with the world. The band knew what the lyrics meant to her and Daryl and that Daryl had written them.

She was quiet during lunch, picking at her sandwich. Daryl took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"I want the world to know yer mine, to know how I feel about ya. Don't worry about that song. Yeah, it's my song to you, but the way you sing it, it could be anybody's song," his blue eyes looking back at her made her worry fade. She made a mental note to look at him while she sang it.

That song should only be sung to him and when they got back to the recording booth, that's what she did. Daryl looked back at her, the two of them locked in their own world.

You could have heard a pin drop when the song ended. Noah clapped his hands, giving them a standing ovation. "That is a number one single, guys."

Daryl didn't care who was looking. He rested his hand on her cheek and kissed her. His lips moved slowly against hers, as if they were alone.

"Guys. We got to figure out a cover. Can we have a band meeting?" Noah poked his head in the booth, feeling a little awkward at the public display of affection.

Glenn turned to him as he sat his drum sticks down. "You'll get used to it, we have."

~ OO ~

Hours went by as they tried to find a cover that was them. A dozen or more songs had been put out there, but there wasn't one they could all agree on.

Noah told them to take a break and they meet back up in a few. He went into the back office to call Abe, to see if there was a song he had in mind.

Daryl went out for a smoke, leaving Beth with the impressive catalog of sheet music that was at her disposal. The receptionist came in to take their dinner order, but Beth didn't feel much like eating. Maggie told the receptionist they'd order something later. She walked over to her sister, worried about the stress of all this on Beth.

"Why don't we call it a night? You'll think better after you'd had some sleep," Maggie ran her fingers through Beth's hair, remembering how she loved that when she was little.

"Yeah, you're right. I know you worry about me Mags... thanks," Beth lifted her eyes up to her sister seeing the concerned smile staring back at her.

Noah told them Abe wanted them to take a break as well. He'd get back with them in the morning. They had the recording studio booked for another week, but hopefully they wouldn't need it. They all agreed to start back bright and early the next morning.

They picked up some food and brews on the way back to the condo. Beth's mind was still running through all the cover songs she knew by heart. Daryl watched her, wondering how a man like him got a beauty like her. As soon as they were back in the condo, Beth grabbed her songbook and started flipping the pages. Tara told her to put it down and just cut loose tonight.

Daryl sat out on the balcony with Merle, having a beer as the others had pizza and played a game of cards. Merle tipped his beer back, carefully watching Daryl. He could see the something was different with his baby brother.

"She makes ya happy... don't she?" Daryl just nodded his head back at him, not really needing to say much.

"I love her, Merle," A year ago, even a few months ago, that word didn't exist in Daryl's vocabulary, but thanks to Beth he not only said it, he felt it.

"Happy fer ya, baby brother. Maybe she's the one," Merle chuckled when Daryl spat his sip of beer out. The elder Dixon patted his back as he tried to cough up the beer that had been sucked down his lungs.

"Don't go gettin' a tux just yet, Merle. I proposed once and that blew up in my face. Gonna make sure I do this right… if we get there," he was quick to add the last part, making sure Merle didn't get the wrong idea.

The gang was into an intense game of Cards Against Humanity, so Daryl grabbed Beth's iPod and crashed on the couch. He shuffled through the different play lists, flipping through song after song until he came to one that just spoke to him.

A few hours later, Beth went to wake him up for bed, but was curious what he was listening to. She gently pulled the earbuds from his ears and pushed play on the song he had on repeat. Tears filled her eyes as the song played. He had set it to repeat and fallen to sleep with the most content smile on his face.

~~ OO ~~

Beth walked into the studio with sheet music for the band. She wouldn't let them see the cover song she wanted them to record, choosing to let it be a surprise.

Noah smiled at her as he read over the lyrics, then passed the sheet music to Tara. "Why don't you and Tara do an acoustic set, then I'll add in the bass and drums later."

Tara smiled back at Beth and grabbed her hand. "You mean to make me cry, don't ya?"

Daryl, Glenn and Maggie gathered up at the glass, watching Beth placed the headphones on and Tara strap on her guitar. When Tara played the first few chords, Daryl's eyes teared up.

Beth looked back at him, nodding her head. Maggie took Glenn's hand and the room was suddenly filled with the sweetest music any of them had ever heard.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore

That she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul

That love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.

Or keep a straight face.

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance.

And up until now I have sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

And I'm on my way to believing.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and support. Hope this chapter didn't break too many feels. Bethyl on!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Flashing Lights

The band filed into the large room where Abe had collected an array of music professionals. From the top notch of magazine reports to the local news as well as TV personalities, even MTV.

Beth was holding tight to Daryl's hand as they sat down behind the long table. Abe took the first chair with Rosita then Rick as the band stretched out.

Glenn was all grins, looking like a kid at Christmas. This was what he hoped would happen when he and Daryl formed the band. Daryl, however, wished he could just be left out of all the pomp and circumstance.

Cameras flashed as Abe introduced the band, pointing out that Beth was the new lead singer and the face of Double Entendre.

It was bad enough Daryl had to endure interviews and questions, but Merle was setting in the crowd, making faces at him.

The press conference began and Beth could feel her stomach twist into knots. The head reported for the biggest music magazine in the business stood up, looking every bit the part.

"Andrea Blake, Rolling Stone Magazine. I hear you're joining Apocalypse Rising for the last leg of their tour. Do you feel you're up to the challenge of touring with the biggest group in rock right now?" she tapped her finger on her recorded as her blue eyes gazed at each one of them.

Glenn pulled his microphone towards him, smiling back at Maggie sitting behind the blonde. "Actually, Mrs. Blake… we do. We've paid our dues. We've played to rooms of fifty and small clubs of hundreds. We're ready."

Andrea nodded her head and asked another question. "You were on this path with your last lead singer, Jenna. Then she left the band and went solo. Do you feel like you're a real band now or do you feel like Ms. Greene is using you as a pit stop to her fame and fortune?"

Glenn was about to speak when Beth took her mic and answered the rather bold question. "Jenna is a great singer, there's no denying that. But this is a new Double Entendre. We play our own music, we write our own music and we got here because we earned it."

Daryl tried not to smirk, but his lips crooked up anyway. He sat back, crossing his arms over his chest as reporter after reporter asked about the band, the new tour and their music.

Abe had just finished giving them the ten city tour schedule when Rosita took the microphone from him.

"And without further ado. Ladies and gentlemen, the first single from Double Entendre and first video. We at MotherDick Records are proud to bring you, Velvet." The lights dimmed in the room and on the large screen behind them the video started to play.

The band hadn't seen the finished product, just snippets up to now. They'd heard the single they'd recorded and loved the album altogether. Noah was truly a genius at a mixing board and the band was glad Rosita had brought him in.

The song started and the camera panned up from the floor to Beth standing in a white room. She looked right in the camera, when her glossy lips began to sing.

You took your love down to my velvet underground,

Time stood still straight from the start.

Letting my eyes and hands drank you in,

Touching each of your pieces of art.

The video then faded to her hands on Daryl's arms, her fingertips tracing his tattoos.

Inside each inked picture of your body I swam,

Until my body was spent, just a dry husk

You make me feel alive when I'm with you

Love me all morning, until the last light of dusk

Their bodies collide together as the camera stayed low, getting Daryl's hands on her shoulders, his tattooed arms resting around her. Beth's head fell back, letting her blonde hair curtain the black satin dress.

The chorus picked up and the camera comes back to the band. Tara stepped forward in the white room as the mural of Daryl's motorcycle girl tattoo appeared on the wall behind them. One by one, the band comes into view, all while Beth belted out the song.

Let me wrap you in my velvet

Let me wrap you in my love

Let me wrap you in my velvet

Let me wrap you up like a glove

Wrap you like a glove

The video fades in on the bed where Beth is resting under Daryl, his lips on her neck, her hands sliding under his shirt.

It's not fair that you, Look like sin

When every inch of you

I want within

Back to the white room where Beth leaned towards the camera with the band behind her. You can see Daryl standing with his legs open wide, the bass hanging low. The mural finally comes into full view and the girl on the bike looked a lot like Beth.

Let me wrap you in my velvet

Let me wrap you in my love

Let me wrap you in my velvet

Let me wrap you up like a glove

Wrap you like a glove

A slow motion image of the lovers on the bed, their eyes locked on each other. Daryl looked like a man consumed by the woman before him and it showed on the screen. A close up of the DD on Glenn's drums as the camera moved up to him wailing on his skins.

Blue locks with blue across the room

Eye fuck me baby, like you always do.

Lover, make me quiver without a touch

A rush higher than any drug but you

Breathe on me, let me be your muse

Corrupt my body, Lick my sugar, fill my cake

You make me want bad things

Boy, take whatever you want to take

They are rolling around on the bed, Daryl placing his weight on his elbows as his fingers slide into Beth's hair, her small hands skimming over his biceps.

Fade to black. The screen stays dark as the chorus is sung again.

Let me wrap you in my velvet

Let me wrap you in my love

Let me wrap you in my velvet

Let me wrap you up like a glove

Wrap you like a glove

It's not fair that you

Look like sin

When every inch of you

I want within

The screen burst with the vibrate white from before. Long blonde hair is seen next as a tan hand gripped it and the sounds of ecstasy echo through the speakers. The music faded down only to come back loudly, when the camera moved over the bed to Beth and Daryl kissing, their bodies wrapped up in each other.

Let me wrap you in my velvet

Let me wrap you in my love

Let me wrap you in my velvet

Let me wrap you up like a glove

Wrap you like a glove

The image slowly faded out as only Beth's face is on the screen. Her blue eyes sparkling back at the audience as the last three words of the song tumble from her lips.

Like a glove.

The lights come back up as the video ends and a thousand questions come at them all at one. The one question that is heard from the crowd over and over is if Daryl and Beth are in a relationship and if the song is about them.

Rosita dodges all those questions, having Abe lead the band out the side door and into the stretch limo waiting for them.

Beth's face was flaming red. She loved the video, but the world would soon see her doing something so private, so intimate with the man she loved.

Daryl tucked his arm around her, pulling her into his side. Glenn and Tara just stared at them, with their mouths gaped open.

"That was… the fucking bomb!" Tara shouted as she pumped her fist in the air.

Glenn gave her a high five as the limo pulled out. Abe grinned as he stroked his mustache, agreeing with them wholeheartedly.

"They loved you and that video has stirred them into a frenzy. They're gonna write all sorts of shit about y'all. Let them. Just take it and know, as long as they're writing and reporting, people are interested. Enjoy this. As of right now, the world finally knows the name… Double Entendre." Abe reached beside him, grabbing a bottle of champagne and opened it.

Beth let out a squeal as the bubbly liquid gushed out. She giggled, watching Glenn try to catch the spray in a glass.

Abe was right. This was going to be the time of their lives, they might as well live it up.

She looked over to Daryl, who was staring at her. "What?"

"Wish I didn't have to share ya with the world is all. Sort of liked havin' ya all to myself," he pulled her to, kissing her so hard she forgot to breath.

When he pulled away from her, she slowly opened her eyes. After taking a deep breath, she smiled back at him. "You don't have to share me with the world. I will always be only yours, Daryl."

Since they took that leap and consummated their relationship, they had been closer than ever. They were as one in many ways and Daryl had never looked happier. Even the band had commented on this, telling him he looked good with a smile on his face.

Merle took that one step further, by saying he looked good in love. Daryl would punch his shoulder, telling him to shut up. It was the truth, but Daryl wasn't much on having his private life on display either.

They pulled up to the record company seeing Rick, Lori and the kids standing outside. Glenn waved out the limo window as he looked back at Abe.

"Wondered where Rick was today. This band is nothing without him." Glenn made sure to let their new boss know they still considered Rick as the real leader of the band.

"That's why he's going on tour with you. He's your road manager and I wouldn't have it any other way. Enjoy the party tonight. You'll be on the road in that big tour bus tomorrow. Got to get this tour started. You'll meet Apocalypse Rising and their road manager and have one day to rehearse." Abe handed them each a copy of the new album. The CD cover was Beth spread out on a motorcycle.

Daryl wanted to buy all the CD's up and hide them where no one could see them. The green eyed monster in him was showing. He watched Beth's face for a moment, seeing the flame of embarrassment burn her cheeks.

"What was I thinking?" she said as she opened the CD to find more pics of her and the band.

"You were tryin' to get in my pants, I believe," Daryl teased her back. Her eyes dart away from the CD and up his face.

She gave him a small, playful smile as he held up the picture of him. "Can you blame me… look at this fine ass specimen of a man."

The limo stopped and Rick opened the door. His big grin made the rest of them smile just as large. "We finally made it."

One by one they piled out of the limo and into the party in their honor. The reporter from the Rolling Stone was there, looking for an exclusive.

Andrea cornered Beth once she got her alone. Beth was picking at the cup in her hand, scanning the room for Daryl.

"I know for a fact that in the video for Velvet, that's you and the bass player, Daryl Dixon. What's the story? Give me this and I promise to give the band a huge spread in next month's mag." Andrea stared her down, almost willing Beth to spill all her secrets.

Beth was starting to shake, her hands trembling. She bit her bottom lip, hoping someone would see her struggling. The answer to her prayers comes walking by. Rick reached out taking her hand, tucking her behind him.

"You need to see me before you talk to my talent. Are we on the same page, Mrs. Blake.?" Rick stared back at her, his baby blues blazing.

"I'm reading you loud and clear, Mr. Grimes." Andrea winked at him, tucking her recorder back in her pocket.

Rick dragged Beth over to Daryl, speaking in a whisper to them both. "You have to stay together or reporters like Andrea Blake will eat you alive. Don't let her out of your sight, Dixon."

Daryl took Beth's hand, nodding back to Rick. Beth whispered she was sorry back to Daryl, but he shook his head.

"Don't be. You got to learn these pack of hyenas will do anything to get a scoop. I saw it first hand with Jenna," he kissed her forehead, then shuddered when he saw the flash of a camera. He looked up to see Andrea grinning from across the room, with a camera in her hand.

Daryl knew this one wasn't going to be easy to shake. They had ten cities to play at and ten chances for Andrea to plaster their lives in black and white.

* * *

Thanks for the love and support. Hope you liked the music video. The tour is about to start and with it a new chapter for all of them. Much love and Bethyl on!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: In Another's Eyes

The luxury tour bus was heading down the highway towards Miami, Florida. Daryl had never really been out of Georgia, only going to one gig in Alabama. He'd been all over Georgia but the prospect of going to different states was just an added bonus. He had his girl, his friends and the band was finally getting their big break.

Glenn and Maggie were cuddled up on the couch, Tara was sitting up front with Rick and Beth was resting in her bunk. Daryl sat at the table looking at the tour list, wondering what each city would look like.

MotherDick Records presents:

The Rising Tour

Sept 6 - Miami, Florida

Sept 9 - Baton Rouge, LA

Sept 11 - Louisville, KY

Sept 12 - Detroit, MI

Sept 13 - Chicago, IL

Sept 17 - Glendale, AZ

Sept 18 - Los Angeles, CA

Sept 20 - Las Vegas, NV

Sept 22 - Dallas, TX

Sept 23 -Houston, TX

He laid the paper down, wandering to the back of the bus to find Beth. She was asleep, her songbook over her chest. He picked it up, placing it in the space beside her. After closing the curtain, he went back up to talk to Rick.

It was getting late, nearly midnight and they had four hours of travel ahead of them. He wasn't sure how he and Beth were going to keep sleeping together in those tiny bunks and sex was out of the question. The bunks were barely big enough for one person. The only real bed on the bus belonged to Rick, in the back.

The six bunk bus was nicer than anything, any of them had ever envisioned. Rick was pleased they were getting the full on rock star treatment, but he was afraid this tour would test all of them to their limits.

Daryl was sort of glad Merle wasn't on the bus with them. He was following behind in the equipment van and the wardrobe girl, Alisha was traveling with him, making Tara uneasy. She and Alisha was getting close and she didn't want Merle ruining things.

He smirked at Tara as she bugged Rick again to give her a turn at driving. They were picking up their new bus driver, Dale, in Florida, but Tara was hoping for at least one turn in the driver's seat.

Rick pulled the bus over, grinning back at Tara. "Okay… you win. Take it easy. Keep it to the speed limit and if you get tired come get me."

Tara happily slipped behind the wheel, making Daryl wonder if they were in danger. "Do you know how to drive this damn thing?"

She nodded her head and pulled back on the road. Rick clapped his hand on his shoulder, moving him towards the table. "Tara has her CDL licenses or I wouldn't be letting her drive. She used to drive a delivery truck, remember?"

Daryl looked around Rick, to the bunks, wondering if Beth was still alright. Rick snapped his fingers in front of his face, gaining his attention.

"You want to wake Beth and take my bed? I know how claustrophobic you are and I don't mind sleeping in the bunks. Just no sex in that bed. I may want to crash in it." Rick got a water out of the fridge and toss Daryl one.

"Can't make no promises," Daryl opened the water, downing half of it.

"I mean it. I ain't jokin'. Keep it PG in my bed, Dixon." Rick finished his water, then woke Glenn and Maggie. Maggie climbed into the bunk below Glenn and Rick took the one under Beth.

Daryl woke Beth, scooping her in his arms and carried her to the bed in the back. Beth instantly curled into him, wishing they were alone. She hated the invasion of privacy that came with a tour bus and being on the road with all these people.

"Wanna fool around," she whispered to him as her hand slide down his chest.

He took her hand, holding it in his. "No can do, darlin'. Rick said this bed was a PG zone."

"What about PG-13?" Beth giggled as she straddled him. He looked gorgeous underneath her, his smile and blue eyes visible in the dim light.

His hands took her hips, enjoying the pressure of her body against him. She began to swirl her hips, rubbing against his growing cock. She was teasing him, hoping to at least get in a little oral before the night was over.

"Not gonna work, sugar," the smug look on his face was like a challenge to Beth. Part of her knew he wanted her, but she understood he wasn't into public displays. They had already gotten the riot act over being loud in the condo and Daryl had been doing his best to be quiet ever since.

"You afraid they'll hear you or something?" her hands resting on his shoulder as he began to tickle her. They wrestled around on the bed, Daryl trickling her ribs as she squirmed about.

"Stop… please… Daryl," he looked at her, the glow in her eyes and felt his heart get bigger. She had awakened the dead organ in his chest and because of her, he was alive again. She reached up to brush his hair from his face when he caught her wrist, kissing her scar.

The wind gushed out of her lungs as his lips touched her wrist. He looked at her as if he could read her mind. The ache in her heart was visible on her face as she sat up, pulling her wrist from him and rubbing hit.

"I need to tell you something," she said in a low tone. He scooted up beside her, placing an arm around her. She tilted her head on his shoulder, fighting back the tears that were burning her eyes.

She was breaking his heart. The way her hands were shaking, the quiver in her voice, it was more than he could stand. He needed to end this pain she was making herself suffer. Daryl kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I know, babe. You don't have to tell me anything." There was a lull between them, like a chill blew into the room.

She pulled away from him, staring at him hard. "You know what?"

"The scar. Maggie told me. She was worried about us and didn't want me to hurt you." There it was again, that lull and ice cold stare from the woman he loved.

"What the fuck?" Beth jumped out of the bed, stomping out and down the hallway towards the bunks. Daryl followed her after seeing the fire in her blue eyes.

He'd never seen her so mad, so upset. Beth wasn't just mad, she was fuming. Maggie had no right to tell Daryl anything about her past, especially that.

"Maggie!" Beth yelled, making Tara slow the bus. Rick opened the curtain to his bunk, as did Glenn. Maggie peeked out from behind her curtain, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Get your ass out her right now," the fire that now raged behind her perfect blue orbs told the story without another word being said.

Maggie slowly made her way out of the bunk, reaching out to take Beth's hand. Beth backed away from her, walking around Rick and into the living room area. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest as Maggie and Glenn sat on the couch. Rick and Daryl sat at the table as Tara pulled the bus to the side of the road.

Beth shoved her arm out for Maggie to look at it, pointing at her scar. "This and why it happened isn't about you. So in the future, please refrain from opening your big fucking mouth. When I told Daryl was up to me… not you. How dare you and how dare you…" Beth turned her anger to Daryl, letting her eyes rake over him.

Daryl held both of his hands up, looking over at Rick. Rick shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to be dragged in the middle of this.

"Why are ya mad at me?" Beth's eye went wide when she heard him say that. Was he being serious right now? She was about to clear the air with both her sister and her boyfriend.

"You knew and you didn't say one word. Was that why you were being so offish with me? Here I was thinking you needed more time to heal after Kay and it was this shit," she took her finger and traces the scar on her wrist.

Daryl stood up, placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her from walking off. "Don't take this out on me. Yeah, I knew, but like you said… wasn't my story. It did scare me a little, that if I hurt you it might break you, but I see now yer strong and Maggie was wrong."

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Dixon," Maggie huffed from the couch, making Beth turn to her.

"I'm gonna need some time to think about this. I need the both of you to give me some space. Daryl… if you ever keep anything like this from me again… I will cut off your balls," she wiped the angry tears from her eyes and climbed back in the bottom bunk.

Daryl raked his hand down his face, grabbed his pack of smokes and walked off the bus. This was going to be a long ride to Miami and an even longer day. It wasn't until he saw the anger in her eyes that he understood how wrong he was for not telling her and Maggie was for saying anything at all.

Rick walked off the bus after him and leaned up against the side of the bus. "You know you fucked up, right?"

"Yeah," Daryl blew smoke rings out, crossing over his feet. He wasn't good at dealing with his feelings and until Beth he never had too. She was something right in his life, something he wanted to keep close.

Daryl looked over to Rick, taking another drag off his cigarette. "What do I do?"

"Give her space. Let her stew it over and be there for her when she comes to you. Listen to her and always tell her the truth. That's what I do with Lori. She loves you, I can see that. Just give it time, Daryl," Rick pushed off the bus and walked back on. Daryl finished his smoke and joined him, choosing to stay up instead of going to bed.

He and Rick played a few hands of poker before Rick went back to bed. Tara asked him to keep her company for the last two hours of their drive. Merle had pasted them up when they stopped, so she was following the white equipment van now.

"You look tired. Get some sleep, Dixon," Tara glanced over to him, watching him yawn.

He nodded back to her, slumping down in the seat and crossing his feet over as he placed them on the dash. Sleep came easier to him than he thought. His mind had tumbled over the situation with Beth and what to do. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to keep anything from her ever again.

They pulled into the hotel at sunrise. Rick woke Daryl as the others piled off the bus. Beth had her bag and was following Tara in. He wanted to go to her, tell her he was sorry but that wasn't what she needed right now.

When he walked into the room with the big queen size bed, he tossed his bag down and started cursing. Merle walked in, tossing his bag next to his. "The misses said I'm staying with you. She's bunking with Tara tonight."

"I ain't in the mood fer yer shit, Merle," Daryl tossed on a fresh shirt and his favorite hat before he left the room.

Rick and Glenn were heading towards the elevators, so he joined them. "We heading over to the venue?"

"Yeah. Rosita is meeting us there. Tara and Beth already left. We got a van waiting for us." Rick pushed the down button when Daryl looked over at Glenn.

"Where's Maggie?" he chewed on his lip, hoping an all-out sister battle was about to take place.

"In our room. She's mad at Beth. Said she's being a fucking brat. I think the Greene girls are in the middle of a family spat. Sorry you got dragged in the middle of this. Maggie has this way of doing what she thinks is best for Beth, whether she wants it or not." Glenn stood in the corner of the elevator, sliding through his phone.

Rick grinned to Daryl, stroking his scruffy chin. "Told ya. She'll come to you, trust me."

~~ OO ~~

They take the hotel van to the venue and Daryl waits for Merle to help him unload the equipment. He really didn't want to do the meet and greet shit. He'd see Apocalypse Rising before, knew of the band. The lead singer, Karen, bassist, Spenser, guitar player, Aiden and drummer, Len. Daryl couldn't stand Len and had a few run-ins with him in the past.

"You stayin' clear of the Blonde Tornado?" Merle pulled the amps out the back, handing one to Daryl.

He didn't speak as he loaded the dolly. They were about to take the load of equipment in when Beth came walking out. She had this wild look in her eyes and he wondered if they were about to have another fight.

Merle pushed the dolly past him, chuckling. "Good luck, baby brother."

"Can we talk," she motioned for him to walk over to the van. He reached for her hand and she took his. This was a good sign that maybe she was over being pissed at him.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. There were no other words that would have been right at that moment. She smiled back at him, but kept darting her eyes towards the front of the concert hall.

"This is all, Maggie. I probably would have kept it to myself too if I were you. Just don't do it again, okay?" she leaned forward to kiss him, but her eyes weren't looking at him.

Daryl placed his hands on her face, making her look at him. "What's wrong? You're lookin' at that door like yer expectin' someone."

Beth dropped her eyes from his face, rubbing the back of his hands with her fingertips. "I love you. I'm here for you. No matter what has happened in the past few hours, none of that has changed. I just need to get out of here and be with you."

He looked at her, not fulling trusting her complete turnabout. She was pissed last night and said she needed some space, then this. No, the trained hunter in him didn't quite buy what she was selling.

Daryl let go of her and started walking towards the front doors. Beth ran after him, grabbing his hand and holding on tight. "Daryl, wait!"

They were standing on the ramp to the front door, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes when the door flung open and his world turned upside down.

* * *

I know, cliffhanger. I'm sorry, but you'll get an answer sooner than later. Thanks for all the love and support and Bethyl on!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: There You Go

Being mad at Daryl was hard. She loved him with every fiber of her being. This was all Maggie's fault, but Daryl keeping the fact he knew from her just rubbed her the wrong way.

Tara could see the irritation all over her face and tried to make her smile. She made funny faces at her, even told her they could prank Maggie tonight.

The van pulled up to the venue and Rosita was waiting for them out front. Tara smirked at Beth, shaking her head. "Damn, does she ever look bad? If she wasn't sleeping with the big boss, I'd tap that."

Beth giggle as they got out of the van, watching Tara check Rosita out.

"Hello ladies. Let's go in and I'll introduce you to A.R." They followed her in, dodging the equipment with AR on the side. There on the stage was the singer, Karen and another woman Beth didn't recognize.

When the pretty brunette turned to look at them, she gave them a snarky grin. "Hello, Tara."

"You know her?" Beth asked as she watched Tara's jaw clenched and her lips go tight.

"Hello," Tara said back to her with a bitch tossed in under her breath.

Beth stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was going to pounce her.

"Who is she?" Beth had to know. The looks they were exchanging were deadly. There was a history there, one that had a venomous bite.

"Holy fucking shit. Beth… you got to keep Daryl from coming in here. Let me get Rick, okay." Tara moved to walk off the stage when Beth gripped the top of her arm.

"Spill, Chambler," Beth said forcefully, causing Tara to pull her off to the side stage.

"That brunette bimbo in there with Karen is Kay. Shane must be the new road manager for Apocalypse Rising. We are so fucked." Beth could feel her body go numb. That was Daryl's ex, the one that broke his heart.

She didn't hear anything else Tara was saying as she ran outside to find Daryl.

He was helping Merle with the equipment, placing the amps on the dolly. She strolled over to him, trying to be as normal as possible.

They did need to talk about last night and in her heart, she had forgiven him, but right now was about keeping his heart from ripping open again.

"Can we talk," she motioned for him to walk over to the van. He reached for her hand and she took his. She did love the feel of his warm hand in hers, giving him a tender squeeze back.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. She smiled back at him, but kept darting her eyes towards the front of the concert hall. The look on his face was one of regret and she knew she had to let him off the hook.

She loved him, deep in her bones loved him and part of her heart ached for him, knowing that smiling she-devil was in there.

"This is all, Maggie. I probably would have kept it to myself too if I were you. Just don't do it again, okay?" she leaned forward to kiss him, but her eyes weren't looking at him. Beth tried to make herself look into his crystal blue eyes, tried not give away the fact his world was about to drastically change.

Daryl placed his hands on her face, making her look at him. "What's wrong? You're lookin' at that door like yer expectin' someone."

Beth dropped her eyes from his face, rubbing the back of his hands with her fingertips. "I love you. I'm here for you. No matter what has happened in the past few hours, none of that has changed. I just need to get out of here and be with you."

The look in his eyes told her he knew something was up. Merle had told her that he and Daryl were skilled hunters, could track damn near anything. The look on his face right now was a hunter studying his surrounding and seeing things for what they truly were.

Daryl let go of her and started walking towards the front doors. Beth ran after him, grabbing his hand and holding on tight. "Daryl, wait!"

They were standing on the ramp to the front door, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes, her lips hovering over his when she came out.

"Hey, Dixon. Long time, no see," her sweet as honey voice made Beth cringe. Daryl turned to look at Kay and his body locked in place.

Beth took his hand, holding it tight. "Daryl… you're okay. I'm here."

Daryl looked back at the blonde beauty he'd fallen for and smile. "Yeah, I am."

Kay swung her hips as she made her way to them. The tight black mini skirt, knee high leather boots and leather corseted top were meant to turn men's heads, but Daryl couldn't take his eyes off Beth.

"When I heard Double Entendre got signed and was touring with Shane's band, I knew I'd be seeing you again. You look good. Who's this? Your new plaything?" The laugh that left her lips made every inch of Beth's skin crawl. This woman was truly a snake, one that needed to be put back in her cage.

Daryl kissed Beth softly, his lips grazing hers. He turned to look at Kay briefly, giving her a crooked grin.

"This is Beth, the lead singer of D.D. and my girlfriend," The way he said girlfriend made Beth perk right up.

Kay wrinkled her nose, as if she'd smelled something bad. "Didn't think Dixon's did relationships. Guess your taste has changed. I see young, blonde and girly are the new flavor."

She turned with a smirk to walk away when Beth yelled back at her. "I guess he lost his flavor for slut!" Daryl started chuckling, pulling her into his side.

He kissed the top of her head, loving the little fireball inside her. She grinned back at him when Kay stopped and turned back around. Shane walked out with Rick, the two men shouting at each other.

"Kay, get your damn ass back in here." Shane was on the verge of erupting. He had his cell phone out, tapping hard on the glass.

Rick walked over to them, doing the same. "I'm calling Abe and straightening this shit out."

Tara and Glenn came rushing out with Merle right behind them. They were all staring at Daryl but he was so wrapped up in his songbird, he didn't notice them.

Rick paced the asphalt as he talked to Abe. When he finished his call, he didn't look too happy.

Beth was standing in front of Daryl, his arms tight around her as Tara and Glenn stood beside them.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Rick walked over to them, giving them the information he'd gotten from Abe.

"Abe said he knew there was a history with me and Shane but for us to be big boys and work it out. Shane and Kay started managing A.R. just as they hit the big time. That weasel used everything I taught him to make them a band." Rick was about to crush his cell in his hand when Tara took it from him.

Daryl kissed the top of Beth's head and smiled up at Rick. "They don't matter."

Rick looked up at him, that smirking twinkle in his eyes. "No, they don't. We may have to share a stage with them, but that's it. Shane and Kay are just a speed bump on the road to our fame."

Tara tossed an arm around Rick's shoulder, kissing his cheek. "There you go, Boss. We get that stage for an hour a night, let's own that bitch."  
They all put their hands in a circle, vowing to not let this get them down.

Merle waited for everyone to leave before he walked up to his brother. He looked at Daryl, seeing what no one else could. "She got to you. Didn't she?"

"She did a number on me. Makin' me believe Shane's baby was mine. We had some hot sex, but that's all we ever had. Just like all the other nameless girls I've banged, she's added to the list. I'm with Beth. No… I belong to Beth." With that, they walked into the venue to face the dragon and her fire.

~~ OO ~~

After they set up for rehearsal, Rosita announced she was having a band dinner tonight at the hotel. Rick thanked her, but declined. There was no way in hell he was breaking bread with the man that he once called friend. Rosita understood, Abe had people he worked with he didn't much care for too.

Rick walked down to the stage as the band got ready to do their first song. Beth winked at him and he knew exactly which song she was about to sing. She grabbed the mic, looking over at Daryl then Tara. "Fire & Ice."

Kay walked down the aisle, taking a seat with Karen. She locked her eyes on Daryl and Beth glared back at her.

I walked in when you walked out

You left him broken and I mended his heart

You are a distant memory

And we'll never part

If its hard to see us together now

Too Bad sweetheart

Sit there brown eyes,

You said your goodbyes

But now I'll get mine,

He's left you behind

You can't run your game here,

There's nothing but flames here

Come close and you'll catch fire,

You'll envy our desire

The bed sheets are drenched in our love

The house has been baptized by our need

You may have satisfied him once

But now his desires I feed

Think what you want

About what you had

When he's screaming my name

I hope it drives you mad

Sit there brown eyes,

You said your goodbyes

But now I'll get mine,

He's left you behind

You can't run your game here,

There's nothing but flames here

Come close and you'll catch fire,

You'll envy our desire

I bet the ice runs through your veins,

You'll be the bitch you'll always be

You'll never bring him heartache again,

Cause Darlin, I've set him free

Sit there brown eyes,

You said your goodbyes

But now I'll get mine,

He's left you behind

You can't run your game here,

There's nothing but flames here

Come close and you'll catch fire,

You'll envy our desire

You are on fire,

You'll burn to ash

Keep your heart in your icebox,

Cause we don't want your stash

Because one day you'll find out,

You'll heed this advice

Cause darlin' my love is fire.

And your love is ice

Beth was all over Daryl. Her hands were roaming his body, her lips close to her ear. He was giving it back to her, leaning into her and winking as he crossed the stage.

Kay jumped up, stomping back up the aisle to her boyfriend, standing at the top clapping his hands. Shane took her hand, making his way towards Rick.

"Finally got you a singer, Rick. Someday she might even be as good as Karen." Shane grinned smugly, like he had a secret.

Rick kept quiet, choosing not to be reeled in by Shane's jabs. Shane was the master of rattling your cage, but Rick knew him well enough to ignore him.

Shane put his arm around his girlfriend's neck, getting in one more jab. "Maybe I'll call Morgan up at Zen Records and get her a contract like I did for Jenna."

"What?" Rick cocked his head sideways, letting that sink in.

The band began signing Velvet and he turned to watch them. Shane left with a gloating smile on his face, whispering to Kay the war had only begun.

* * *

So many of you guess that it was Kay and you were correct. Yes, there will be some trouble from Kay coming in the future, but don't worry, Beth and Daryl's love will always prevail. Much love and Bethyl on!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Pulling The Chain

Everyone was up in Rick's room, having an importuned party with pizza and beer. Rosita had invited them to her tour kickoff party, but no one was interested.

Maggie finally stopped pouting like a child and had a chat with her sister. Beth told her she'd overlook it this time, but there better not be a next time.

Glenn could tell there was still a tension between the sisters and he was tempted to put Maggie on a plane to Georgia. The band didn't need this hanging over them, especially with Shane and Kay already stirring the pot.

Merle had moved Beth's things back into Daryl's room. She thanked him, giving him a hug. Merle hugged her back, teasing Daryl that he was going to take his girl.

They were all pumped for the concert and with all that anxious energy, it was two in the morning before any of them crashed. Beth gave Daryl a kiss before she curled herself around him. He loved holding her and was glad their first fight was behind them.

As passionate as she was and as stubborn as he could be, he was sure there would be more fights in the future. When he woke up to Beth stroking his cock the next morning, he was sure there would always be makeup sex too.

There was a full day of things to do, so Daryl had to just say no when Beth wanted to go for round two. They had to do a sound check and meet and greet before the concert. Daryl wasn't the mix and mingle type, but Rick was adamant he be more sociable. Things went by fast and Daryl came out of it with a better appreciation for what it was Rick did.

The concert was a few hours away and Apocalypse Rising had a huge following, so big they had sold out the venue for the night. Beth wasn't nervous. She'd been preparing for this day her entire life.

To have Daryl by her side just made this dream come true all the sweeter. Their video was doing well on MTV and VH1 and their single was currently number ten on the top forty charts.

The crowd was getting rowdy as they gathered in the back. Glenn was twirling his drum stick in his fingers when Rick walked backstage. Alisha finished lacing up Beth's leather pants. The side panels held together only by the laces from her hip bone down to her ankle.

"I don't have to tell you that each and every one of you earned this. I'm so proud of y'all. Go have some fun," Rick gave them each a hardy hug before they took their spot on stage.

The crowd was chanting for Apocalypse Rising and some weren't happy to see Double Entendre on stage. Beth didn't let the hecklers shake her. She took the mic, looking down at the stage as he planted her boot clad feet firmly.

The house lights went down and the screen behind them light up with the mural of the girl on the bike. Flashes of the video flicked on the screen as they started to play.

The crowd instantly recognized the song and started to cheer loudly. Daryl looked over at his girl, her entire demeanor had flipped into rock star.

~~ OO ~~

The concert had ended and the crowd had stopped chanting for A.R. and was screaming for more of D.D.

They high five each other as they walked off the stage. Daryl placed his arm around Beth's waist, smirking at Len and Kay in the wings.

Beth leaned towards Karen, wishing her good luck. Karen thanked her, but Shane chimed in, telling her they didn't need luck, they had a number one album.

More flashing lights greeted them as they headed off to the lounge. When the opened the door, they found Andrea Blake sitting there, waiting to interview them.

"Great show. Best I've seen in a while. I loved the video during the song. Beth, Daryl… the chemistry we see on stage and in the video, is that just an act?" Andrea held her recorder out and Rick took it from her.

"No comment," he ushered her out, telling Tyreese to keep her out.

"She's gonna be a hard one to shake. She wants the story, bad," Tara commented as she flopped on the sofa.

Rick handed them towels, making sure they understood all media or interviews came through him first.

The A.R. concert was winding down when they headed to the bus. None of them were interested in partying with the other band, but they did sign a few autographs on the way out.

They had to be in Baton Rouge for the next show in three days, including doing a radio interview early the morning of the gig.

Their new driver, Dale greeted them when they got on the bus. "Howdy. I'm Dale Horvath. We got some miles to go and cities to see. Settle in and I promise you smooth sailing."

Beth took an instant liking to Dale. He reminded her of her father in a way and it made her miss home a little less.

Everyone took turns in the small bathroom to change out of their stage clothes. Maggie and Glenn curled up on the couch, watching some old black and white movie.

Rick had crashed in the back, leaving Beth and Daryl to take a bunk. Beth slid in the middle bunk, scooting up against the wall.

Daryl climb in beside her, leaving the curtain open. "These are some tight quarters."

"Anything that gets me closer to you, I'm in for," she yawned, feeling every muscle aching.

The rumble of the highway lulled them all asleep. Tara fell asleep in the passenger seat beside Dale as they travel to their next destination.

Daryl woke around three a.m. when he felt his cell phone vibrating by his leg. He reached down, picking it up and flipped it on.

He had two texts and a voicemail from a number he didn't recognize. Beth was almost lying on him, with her legs around one of his and her arm over his stomach.

Slowly, he wiggled out of the bunk, making his way to the table. Tara was talking in her sleep about Alisha making him smile. Dale nodded to him as he read the texts.

 _Miss you – Kay_

 _We need to talk. Meet me at the hotel lobby tomorrow – Kay_

He erased them, wondering what the hell she was up to. He didn't trust her and he sure the hell wasn't meeting up with her. Whatever it was she had to say to him, she'd say it with Beth by his side.

Beth woke up as he was listening to the voicemail. She sat down beside him, slipping her arm around his. "Who is it?"

He handed her the phone, letting her listen to the voicemail. "Daryl, its Kay. Please come see me tomorrow. There is something we have to talk about."

Beth blinked back at him with those piercing blue eyes as she handed the phone back to him. "Thank you for letting me listen to that. I don't care if you talk to her. I love you and trust you completely."

He cupped the back of her head, kissing her hard. "Yer my world, Beth Greene. I don't need to talk to her, now or ever."

Beth made them some coffee, pouring Dale a travel cup. "Thanks, Miss Beth."

"My pleasure," she woke Tara, letting her get some real sleep. They had six more hours to go before they got to River Center Arena.

Beth, Daryl and Rick had spent the majority of the morning going over the schedule, the interviews and TV appears. Rick wanted them to be the face of Double Entendre. It was them that people wanted to see, the star cross rock star lovers.

Dale pulled the tour bus up to the hotel, stretching his arms. "I'll be glad to get stretch my legs. I'll be getting some sleep if any of you need me."

The group made their way inside the hotel. Shane and his motley crew hadn't made it to the hotel yet and Daryl was a little relieved. He hoped to just ignore Kay all day, hopefully the rest of the tour.

They were heading downstairs after shower and changing, for the radio interview when they spotted the A.R. tour bus. Daryl took Beth's hand, walking past Kay as she walked towards him. Shane gripped her arm, pulling her away from them.

"Why don't you talk to her? See what she wants and say your peace to her, Daryl. I think you need to," Beth kissed him, stroking his cheek with her fingertips.

He was falling deeper and deeper in love with this angel, so deep he wasn't sure if he could exist without her. She had healed some of his emotional scars and made him forget he had physical ones.

~~ OO ~~

The D.J. went straight for the kill with his first question. "Velvet is one of the best rock songs I've ever heard and the video is just as hot. Rumor has it, that's you and Daryl in the video, Beth. Care to give me the details?"

Glenn began to chuckle and Tara elbowed him in the ribs. Daryl cocked his head at Beth, waiting for her to answer the question. She blushed a little, smiling shyly back at the D.J.

"Well, Ryan… Daryl just fit the bill. The song is about a man with tattoos and the CD cover is one of his tattoos," Beth reached over, showing Daryl's forearm to him.

"I see. And they picked you to be the D.D. girl for the CD cover. Have to say, this band doesn't hold anything back. I sense there's a story here we're not getting. I'll tell you this, if you two aren't an item… you will be. Trust me folks. I'm sitting here looking at the gorgeous Beth Greene and the equally handsome Daryl Dixon and these two just have it… in spades." The interview continued with questions about the tour and their next single. Beth wanted to touch Daryl, wanted to hold his hand, but neither of them wanted the world invading their private lives, just yet.

After the radio interview, they headed back to the hotel. Beth could see something was bothering Daryl. She took his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"Talk to her. Whatever this is won't go away until you do." Beth watched him nodded his head, still sensing his misgivings.

"Okay, but yer not goin' anywhere. Whatever she has to say, you can say it in front of you," his blue eyes soften some as she smiled back at him. This with Beth was something real, something he could build on. He could actually see a future for the first time, a future with the woman that allowed his heart to love again.

Kay was standing outside of the hotel, having a smoke by the benches. Daryl laced his fingers into Beth's as they made their way over to her. Rick stopped him, narrowing his eyes. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah. Might as well get it over with. We'll be up in a sec," Rick nodded his head, gathering the rest of the group and ushering them inside. Tara looked back at Daryl giving him the thumbs up.

Kay placed the cigarette to her ruby red lips, looking not too pleased to see Beth. Daryl stood in front of her, Beth firmly by his side.

"You wanted to talk… talk," Daryl's tone was harsh and showed his bitterness towards the woman before him.

"This is about us. She needs to go," Kay stood up, placing her hand on her hip. She glared at Beth and if looks could have killed, Beth would be dead.

"Oh no. You either talk or I'm gone. Ain't got time fer yer shit." Daryl was done with her and the way she used to jerk his chain. He was free from grip, free from any hold she thought she once had on him.

"Have it your way, Dixon," she tossed the cigarette in the grass and stomped off. The click of her high heels echoed as she made her way inside.

Beth turned his face to her, leaning up to kiss him. "I'm sorry, Daryl. Just ignore her. I thought maybe you could put her behind you."

Daryl turned fully towards her, letting go of her hand, then placing them on her hips. "I have put her behind me. Yer the one I love, yer the one I want."

They were holding on to each other, oblivious to anyone or anything as they walked in. Daryl wanted nothing more than to take his girl upstairs and make love for the rest of the evening.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dixon," a voice called out to them and Daryl looked back over his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said as he pulled Beth towards the front desk.

"Someone left this for you," the well-groomed man handed him a letter written on hotel letterhead.

Daryl opened it, looking back at Beth. He recognized the handwriting right away. He didn't want to read it. It was just more of Kay's games and he wasn't playing. Beth took it from him, opening the letter.

Her face went pale when she read it, just four little words that she knew would change his world forever. She didn't want to show it to him, but she had to. With a trembling hand, she held the open letter out, letting him read it too.

The baby was yours.

* * *

I sort of dropped a bomb and a little cliffhanger too. You knew Kay was going to bring drama into their lives. Much love and Bethyl on!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: And It Begins

Daryl crumbled the letter in his hand as he stormed off towards his room. Beth was behind him, giving him his space but not too far so she could provide him comfort if he needed it.

The look on Daryl's face worried her. He looked like a caged animal that was about to lose it. He was breathing hard, his blue eyes wide and wild.

"Daryl," she said softly, reaching her hand out towards her.

"I got to find her. That bitch has got some explainin' to do," he turned back towards the elevator when the bitch in question walked out.

Daryl saw red in that moment, gripping the top of her arm and shoving her back in the elevator.

Beth ran to catch up to him, but the elevator doors slammed shut. She was worried what Daryl might do to Kay, so she ran to Rick's room pounding on the door.

Rick opened it, seeing how frantic Beth looked. "What happened?"

"Kay. She more or less told Daryl the baby she was pregnant with was his. He lost it, Rick. He's on the elevator with her right now," Beth tried to be strong but she crumbled in Rick's arms when he hugged her.

"Come on. We got to stop him for doin' somethang stupid," Rick kissed her temple and rubbed her back. He had seen the beastly side of Daryl Dixon before and he knew Kay had just woken a sleeping dragon.

~~ OO ~~

Kay blinked back at him. She wasn't afraid of him, not at all. Daryl released her arm, seeing that icy glare on her face.

"You got my letter?" Kay leaned up against the elevator, placing her hands behind her back.

He leaned towards her, his nose touching hers. "What the fuck is this shit? Ya told me when ya left me the baby was Shane's. Where is the little rugrat?"

Kay looked down to the floor, tears rolling out the corners of her eyes.

"I lost it. But I swear it was yours. I only told ya that because I knew you wouldn't let me leave with Shane. I loved Shane but I was wrong about him. He's a monster. He beat me when I told him the baby was really yours and that's when I lost it," Kay looked back up at him and a glimpse of the girl he knew was shining through.

"You ain't lying to me?" Daryl wanted to hurl. The baby he was convinced he didn't want and thought was another's man was his and was gone.

"No," Kay shook her head, reaching out for him.

Daryl pulled away from her, remembering the tattered heart she left behind. Then his thoughts turned to Beth and how she put him back together. Her love healed him and he needed her like he needed air.

"I can't do this, Kay. That baby was the only thang between us and it's gone. I'm with Beth now and that is that." Daryl pushed the lobby button and turned his back to her.

Kay walked up behind him, putting her arms around his waist. She rested her cheek on his back and he cringed.

"It could be good again, Daryl. Don't you remember what it was like? We had something hot once." Kay gripped him tight as he tried to free her from his body.

The elevator doors opened and Beth was standing there with Rick.

Rick reached in, pulling Kay away from Daryl. Kay stood there looking back at Rick, her brown eyes creasing.

"Go back to Shane, now." Those were the only words spoken as the elevator doors closed again.

Daryl walked over to Beth, not sure what she was thinking. There was a sadness to her once happy blue eyes, a sadness that was gripping her heart and making her tear up.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. She kept her arms up close to her body, resting them on his chest. Part of him wondered if she was shielding herself from him or her doubts.

Beth looked up at him, into those deep blue eyes that were churning with turmoil, like the sea during a storm.

"What did she say?" Rick stood beside her, his hands on his hips. He was there for both of them, for whatever support he could give.

Daryl looked over at Rick, taking a deep breath. "She lost the baby. Said she lost it after Shane beat her."

Rick placed a hand on his shoulder as Beth slowly wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I know that has to be hard. You went from thinkin' yer a dad to being told the baby isn't yers to findin' out this."

"Daryl… lets go for a walk. We need to talk," Beth pulled away from him and took his hand. They walked out of the hotel and down the sidewalk, out towards the café on the corner.

They got half way down the block when Beth finally spoke again. "Don't let her get in your head. The baby is gone and there's nothing you can do about that."

"Yeah… I know. It's just… my ma was beat by my pa and I know what that's like. I can't let her stay with Shane." Daryl gripped her hand tighter when she tried to pull away.

"I agree. She needs to leave Shane but I ain't blind either. She's not happy with Shane and she wants you back. Do you really think if we hadn't gone on tour with them, she would have looked you up?" Beth stopped, looking into his eyes for any sign he was listening to her.

Daryl chewed on his bottom lip, looking at the ground. Her words were sinking in and his heart hated how distant they were at the moment. Kay was a player and she had played him once. He couldn't undo the past and he wasn't going to lose Beth over a jealous ex-girlfriend.

"My love for you comes with no strings. Just me loving you, freely." Beth leaned towards him and he kissed her.

~~ OO ~~

Beth couldn't focus on rehearsing. She had a heavy heart, burden with the fact that Kay was once pregnant with Daryl's baby. They had a history, one that led to them being engaged briefly.

Kay was going to do whatever it took to get Daryl back and Beth knew that. This was war, a battle of the heart and she'd be damned of that harpy was going to get her hooks back into her man.

"Take five," Rick called out them, walking swiftly over to Beth.

"I'm okay. Just need to clear my head," Beth took a sip of water as she watched Daryl talking to Karen.

Rick smiled back at her, his lips twisted into a little smirk. "I talked to Karen. She did say Kay and Shane fight a lot, but she's never seen Shane hit her. I'm not saying he doesn't, just no one has ever seen him raise a hand to her."

"Do you think she's lying?" Beth placed her bottle of water back on the stool as she tried to read Karen's lips.

"My ma taught me, if it looks like a duck, walks like a duck and quacks like a duck… it's a damn duck." The both started laughing when Len, the drummer for A.R., came over to them.

"Hey sweet thang. I heard from a little birdy that a certain kitty cat has her eyes her old plaything. Looks like you'll be needin' some'em else to keep ya warm," the smug grin on his face made Rick's blood boil. Beth saw Daryl glance over at them, his eyes watching her intently.

Beth walked over to Len, pulling one of the amps over and standing on it. She got up his face, her blue eyes burning with an intense flame.

"I ain't worried about some kitty cat. Daryl has his hands full with a tiger. Why don't you go back to your band and your drums, and if you watch real hard, you might learn what a real band looks like," she went to step down and Len stepped around her, stopping her.

"Best be careful, little one. This business can chew you and little girls like you don't last too long," he was laughing when Daryl walked up, pushing him away from Beth.

Rick separated them, pushing Len away. "Cool it fellows. We're gonna be together for the next month."

"Don't remind me," Len stared back at Rick mumbling under his breath as he walked off.

Kay smiled back at Daryl, blowing him a kiss as she walked away with Len. Beth glared at her, wanting to break her fingers. "We got to rehearse."

Daryl picked up his bass, feeling now was not the best time to talk to Beth.

After going through Fire & Ice, Beth was feeling a little better. Kay and Apocalypse Rising had left, giving Double Entendre the stage.

Tara walked over to Daryl, shaking her head. "Stay away from her. If you care about Beth at all, you'll just stay clear of that lying she-devil."

"I got this, Tara," Daryl said through gritted teeth.

Maggie walked up on the stage, pulling Beth away before Daryl had a chance to talk to her. They walked out of the arena, towards the tour bus. Beth needed Maggie, needed a sister to sister talk, but what she didn't need was more of Maggie's mothering.

"Mags, can you just be my sister right now?" Beth asked as Maggie hugged her.

"Of course I can and as your sister, I will cut a bitch if you need me to." Beth rolled her eyes, making Maggie giggle.

The moment had become jovial as they giggled. The sisters had an understanding that went all the way back to childhood and Beth knew Maggie would always have her back.

As they walked on the tour bus, Beth turned to Maggie with this question in her heart that was practically choking her. "How do I deal with this? She was pregnant with his baby. That has to mean something to Daryl."

Maggie took her hand, pulling her down on the couch. "Was… Bethy. Don't let her get to you. If she wants to play games, let her. You and Daryl have something they never did, trust and love."

Beth understood what Maggie was saying, that she should trust Daryl but part of her felt like Kay would always have this one thing over him. He cared for her once, they were going to have a baby and he proposed to her. It was obvious to her that Daryl Dixon didn't do commitment easily and for him to go that extra mile with Kay rattled her a little.

"Bethy. Stop over thinking this," Maggie kissed her forehead, giving her a comforting smile.

They were about to go back into the arena when they heard the tour bus door open. There in the threshold stood Kay with her barely covered body and ruby red lips. The too big smile on her face faded as she realized it was Beth, not Daryl that was on the bus.

"What the fuck do you want?" Maggie spat out, glaring hard at the intruder.

Kay looked around, then stepped off the bus. "Karen said Daryl was out her. Was hoping to have a little chat or maybe something… more." Her lips curled up into a devious smile as she sauntered off the bus.

Beth stood there watching her walk away, wondering how far Kay was willing to go to get her claws back into Daryl.

* * *

Thanks for the love and support and Bethyl on!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Suspicious Minds

Baton Rouge had been a big hit. The crowd was excited and singing along with Beth to Velvet. It was a big high for all of them and they carried that high onto the tour bus.

Beth was doing her best to put the Kay thing behind her as was Daryl. Kay had flirted and touched Daryl way too much for his liking all night. He didn't want her around him and the way Shane was starting at the two of them, he knew she'd pay for it later.

It was on to Louisville then Detroit with many miles and three days in between. The road was already proving to be hard, but Beth was willing to take the punches if this got them that brass ring.

Dale welcomed them as they go on board as Merle packed the last of their equipment. Beth grabbed her bag and Daryl's, tossing them on the bed in the back. Rick had told them to take his bed, seeing they both needed some alone time.

She sat on the bed, falling backwards. Daryl was in the bathroom so she decided to get his sleeping pants out so they could crash. As she searched his bag, she found a black lace bra resting inside. She pulled it out, holding it up.

Daryl walked in, looking at the bra that was too big to be Beth's. "It's not what you think."

She tossed it in the trash and walked over to him. She took his hand, pulling him on the bed. "I know it's not. This was just Kay playing games."

Daryl pulled Beth closer to him, taking her lips with his. He stroked her arm as his lips moved languidly. "I wouldn't. I got all I want right here."

She smiled back at him, running her hand through the back of his hair. "Good, cause I ain't going nowhere."

After changing, they got back in bed and snuggled up for the night. Beth wanted to touch and kiss the memory of Kay away, but she was just too exhausted.

The fell asleep not long after the bus pulled out of the arena and didn't wake until they were three hours outside Louisville. Beth gave Daryl a kiss while he still slumbered and made her way to the front of the bus.

She made a cup of coffee, then sat down beside Dale. He nodded to her, keeping his eyes on the road. The way his eyes smiled back at her reminded her of her father and she felt right a home.

"Mr. Horvoth…" Dale stopped her, telling her to call him Dale. She giggled and took a sip of coffee.

"Dale… did you see anyone on the bus that wasn't in the band last night?" The look in her eyes made Dale smile. He'd heard enough gossip and saw Daryl avoiding the busty brunette like the plague.

"A young… lady came by. She wanted on the bus, but I told her no." Dale glanced over Beth, sensing her worry. "Miss… I promise you no one is getting on the bus that shouldn't."

"Thank you," she patted his arm and sat her coffee on the table. She headed back to bed to wake Daryl, maybe giving him a special wake up call. As she opened the door, she saw him thrashing in his sleep, as if locked in a dream and saying Kay's name. Her heart ached for the pain that woman still caused him.

She closed the door and went back to the table, grabbing her coffee and thinking over what to do next.

~~ OO ~~

Daryl woke from is fitful sleep, shaking off the nightmare of the child he lost. He felt the bed for Beth, needing her scent to help wash away the image of Kay and the baby they lost.

"Beth?" he called out her name, finding nothing but emptiness there to greet him.

He slowly crawled out of the bed, feeling the highway rumbling under his feet and made his way to the bathroom. He heard Beth's soft voice talking to someone as he relieved himself.

She was the one thing that kept him going these days. There was nothing in this world that could get him down as long as he has his own personal sunshine. The mere thought of Beth put a smile on his face, a smile that had been vacant on his face for years.

When he started down the hallway, he heard Glenn saying something to Beth. "You sure you're okay?"

He saw her sitting with her knees up to her chest and a very concentrated look on her face. He sat down next to her, placing his arm around her. "Somethang wrong, babe?"

"No," she said in a low voice, her eyes slowly looking up at him.

He dipped his head down to get a better look at her face. Her eyes were set hard and a little red. "Beth… you've been crying. Why?"

"It's just my allergies, Daryl. I'm fine," she scooted away from him and got him a cup of coffee. He took it from her, but he didn't buy her story that she had allergies.

"I had a really weird dream," he said as he took a drink of coffee. She turned her back to him and went stiff.

"Yeah, you were moving around in your sleep," Beth turned to look at him briefly before heading back to the bedroom and jumping in the tiny shower.

Glenn looked over at Daryl, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't look at me. I found her this way. I know that look. Someone is in for it when a Greene girl looks like that."

~~ OO ~~

Beth had been quiet for most of the morning, not even speaking to her sister. Her mind was pondering on what to do about Kay and how to get rid of her. She knew she could lose Daryl, he loved her too much, but that bitch was making his life a living hell when he should be living it up.

The bus stopped and Beth was the first one off. She grabbed her bag and ran inside, walking along side Rick to check in. Daryl caught up with them, standing behind her and kissing her neck.

"Why don't we take the stairs to our room? The elevators are always so crowded," his large hands rested on her tiny waist and she smile back up at him. He was being flirty and she saw in his eyes that deep want that made her tingle all over. She was going to put all thoughts of Kay aside and be with her man.

Daryl gave his bags to Rick as they headed over to the stairwell. Rick handed him their room key with a smile before they walked off. Beth was all smiles as they started walking up towards the third floor with Daryl touching her and kissing her like he had never touched her before.

They were all hands and lips as they stopped on the fifth floor stairs. Beth was nearly panting as his hands were running up her thigh, under her skirt and over her soaked panties. She bit his bottom lip, kissing him back so hard he grunted. They were all over each other and the sounds of their passion were echoing down the stairs.

"We might get caught," she whispered out as his fingers dipped into panties and over her slick folds.

"Yeah me might," he flashed that devilish grin that made the pit of her stomach flutter. She knew how Daryl felt about public displays, but him being this free and open with her was a major turn on.

He placed kisses along her neck, nibbling at her tender flesh as his finger started to rub her tingling clit. "Daryl," she mumble out, her breath hitching in her chest.

"Touch me," he growled as her hand wandered from his hard abs to the bulge in his jeans. She unzipped and unbutton his jeans, sliding her hand inside. He began to quiver when he felt her soft fingers graze over the head of his dick.

His one hand was braced up against the wall as he pinned her to the wall. He continued rubbing her clit as his lips claimed her neck, her shoulders and chest over and over.

"Fuck… me… now," Beth breathed out and Daryl smirked. He moved his hand from her clit and pulled her hand from his cock. She frowned at him until he flipped her over, leaned her up on the steps and gripped her hips. He tossed her skirt up on her back and pulled her panties to the side. After pulling his cock free, he gave her ass a little slap before he pushed himself deep inside her hot, tight velvet.

He stilled for a moment, feeling her pulsate around his cock. "Damn, darlin'."

Beth was holding on to the step in front of her as he began to pull his hips back, then forward again. He moved at a tortuous pace, just slow enough to give her the friction she craved just not fast enough to satisfy the need to have all of him in her deep.

They could hear people just outside the door, walking in the hallway. Beth kept looking at the door, but her thoughts were on the man holding her, making love to her in a very public place.

She pushed her ass back into him, rocking her core down on his long shaft. He gripped her hips harder, picking up his speed. "Are you close?"

Beth nodded her head, her legs shaking as her core spams hard. "Daryl!"

He pounded into her, the sound of their flesh smacking reverberating back at them. He let out several sensual grunts, feeling her walls tighten up so hard he was about to lose it.

"I'm… there," Beth let go, letting her orgasm take her over.

Daryl heard her passionate moans and was powerless to hold back any longer. Beth did things to him, made him feel carefree and now all he could think about was pleasing her and taking his own pleasure.

Beth bit her bottom lip as he pounded into her, thrusting hard until he was quivering behind her. The primal growl that fell from his lips that was followed by her name was almost enough to make her come again.

They could hear voices outside the door, some so close they could hear the conversation being had. Beth suddenly felt shy, blushing all over as she pulled her skirt back down. She looked back at Daryl and started to jog up the stairs.

"Beth… wait," he caught up to her at their hotel door, her body glowing. He grabbed her around the waist, tossing her over his shoulder and walked swiftly to their room.

"Put me down, Daryl," Beth said with a giggle, her ass up in the air and still very red from their loving making in the stairwell.

Daryl opened the room door and sat on their bed. She raced into the bathroom after grabbing her bag, coming out a few moments later all showered and changed.

"I could have joined you. Why didn't you wait fer me?" Daryl asked as he watched her brush out her hair.

"Yeah, I know what a shower with you would have gotten me." Beth continued to brush her hair, grinning widely.

Daryl stepped towards her and she backed away. "Oh darlin', I ain't done with you yet."

Beth picked up an elastic band for her hair and wound her hair up in a bun. She turned to look in the mirror, seeing nothing but want dripping from his blue eyes.

He rested his hands on her hip, letting his lips rest on her neck when he heard something outside the door. "What the fuck?"

Daryl walked over to the door to find Kay standing there wearing nothing but a trench coat. "Are you alone?"

He slammed the door in her face and turned to see Beth's eyes narrowed and full of anger. Kay gave her a sly smile as she tied the coat back together. Daryl knew Kay was try something, but this took the cake. She tried to use the baby they would have had to get on his good side, even using her abusive relationship with Shane because she knew of us own abusive pass. She was a master at mind games, but her games ended today.

"I'm gonna kick her ass," Beth shouted as she head for the door. She jerked it open to see Rick standing there instead with his fist up as if he were getting ready to knock.

Rick walked in, noticing something was off. "Beth… Daryl… you okay?"

Beth jerked the door open and walked out, not looking at Rick at all. Rick walked in the room, seeing Daryl sitting on the bed with his hands in his hair. "Trouble in paradise?"

"It's Kay… she's here. She's stalkin' me. Why won't see leave me be?" Daryl looked up at Rick so frustrated he was about to explode. Beth had stormed out and he wasn't sure if he should go after her or let her be.

"I got this. I'll handle Kay, don't worry about her anymore," Rick patted his shoulder and left in a hurry to find the woman that was tearing his friend apart.

~~ OO ~~

Beth found herself walking into the bar, looking for Kay. She knew she needed to calm down before she did something she couldn't take back. Merle was flirting with the bartender and slamming back shots. He turned to look at Beth as she walked past him to the end of the bar.

"Hey Blondie, what's eatin' at you?" Merle walked towards her and she gave him a death stare. He stopped and watched her order up a shot of tequila.

"Go away, Merle," she snarled out as she downed the shot and ordered another. Merle could tell something big must have happened and since his brother wasn't around, he assumed it was a lover's spat. He left her there with Jose Curevo and went to see if Daryl was still breathing.

Beth was tossing back her next shot when Dale sat down beside her, ordering her a cup of coffee. "You'll thank me tomorrow."

She hung her head, resting her forehead on her arms and started to cry. Dale patted her back, letting her cry it out. When she had cried her last tears, she looked up at him as she wiped her flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry. You didn't come here to watch me cry. I'll leave you alone," she moved, but Dale stalled her. She smiled back at him as he pushed the cup of coffee towards her.

"I'm not going to pretend I know what's wrong, but from the look of you, I can guess it's a matter of the heart." He was intuitive, she'd give him that much and he had this wisdom deep in his eyes that made her feel calm.

They moved their little chat over to a booth as they both drank their coffee. Dale gave her that fatherly glance that settled her quivering heart. Only her father had ever had that effect on her, as if the burning world around her didn't exist.

"You don't' have to talk, just listen to an old man's story," he sat back, letting his hands rest on the table. Beth played with the cup, letting her finger circle the rim.

Rick walked by them with Kay, the two of them walking swiftly towards the lobby. Beth let out a giggle as Rick pointed and Kay stomped off like a child.

Dale looked over his shoulder, giving Beth back the same smile she had on her face now. It was that little smile that let Dale know he was on the right track.

"I had a wife once. Irma. She was the love of my life. When she got cancer, I bought an RV and we traveled to every place she ever wanted to go. We were sitting in a campsite outside the Grand Canyon when she reminded me of something that happened when we were dating and it's that story I'm going to tell you." Beth felt awkward getting such a personal glimpse into a man's life she barely knew. They chatted some, but she didn't really know him.

Dale pulled out a picture of him and Irma on their wedding day and handed it to Beth as he continued his story. "We were dating, had been for a few years when an old flame of mine, Laura, moved back in town. She set her eyes on me and made her move to separate me and Irma. My Irma kept an unwavering faith in me no matter what people said or Laura did. She believed firmly in what the good book said, kill them with kindness. I was so upset she would hear the gossip or see me with Laura, because that girl followed me everywhere. I became obsessed with how to get rid of her. Irma had a big heart and a golden soul, much like you do and it was that big heart that lead her to have a chat with Laura. She waited after church one Sunday for her. They talked and after that, they were actually friendly with each other. I never asked her what she said, but knowing my wife, she didn't pull any punches. What I'm trying to tell you, Miss Beth is don't let someone else dictate how you live your life or who you love. That man loves you… trust me, I know what real love looks like. Go to him, talk to him, then go to her and do what has to be done. People overlook an old man, but I see more, hear more than they think I do."

Beth handed him the picture back, taking his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you. I needed to hear that. You're right. I love him and he loves me and she's not going to win. Dale, we need to have more late night chats on the bus. I got a feeling you have a lot of stories to tell me."

She kissed his cheek and ran to the elevators. She had to get back to Daryl so they could figure this out as a couple. He was hers and she was his and there was no power in the universe that was going to pull them apart.

* * *

Thanks for the support. Bethyl on!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Crystal Clear

Rick wasn't mad, he wasn't even pissed off, no... he was seething. Kay has gone too far this time. He could tell she was up to her conveying ways and he had to put a stop to it before two people he cared very much about got hurt.

Kay was walking out of the ladies room after getting dressed when Rick finally spotted her. He didn't say a word as he walked up behind her and took her by her arm, pulling her out towards the exit.

She jerked free from him, her brown eyes glaring back at him. "Don't ever touch me again, Grimes."

Rick took in a deep breath as he set his hands on his hips. He looked at her with such a deep burning fire that she actually shivered. "You and me are gonna have a little chat. We can have it out right here in this damn lobby or outside."

Kay turned her back to him, walking toward the bar when he took her by the elbow, pulling her towards the front door.

People in the lobby were starting to stare, so Kay did as he asked and stomped outside.

They walked to the corner of the hotel when she stopped and began to shout at Rick. "You can't tell me what to do or who to do. I'm done with Shane and as soon as I have Daryl back, then I'm cutting him loose."

Rick walked up to her, standing only inches from her. His blue eyes peered back at her and she went mute.

"First... Shane does know about you tryin' to get Daryl back. Told me himself this morning. I got a text from him that he was cuttin' you lose. He don't need you fuckin' this up fer him. Second... Daryl doesn't want you back. He's very happy with Beth and third... looks like yer out of options sweetheart. You don't have Shane to fall back on and I'll be damned if you use Daryl. I see you fer what you really are. A gold diggin' hussy." Rick took a step back from her as her eyes began to tear up.

"Shane is an idiot. He was a means to an end for me. I can see my mistake now. Daryl will be something... a somebody and I shouldn't have lost my faith in him. I'm going to win him back and you can't stop me. Just so you know. I have a contract with Apocalypse Rising so I'm not going anywhere. Not even Abe Ford can make me leave or he loses his precious band." Kay gave Rick a smug smile, looking like she'd just won some major prize.

Rick gave her an equally smug look back as he started to laugh. "You don't want to cross me, little girl. You come near Beth or Daryl again and I'll spread your secrets all over the news. I know the truth Kay... Jenna told me."

Kay's face went pale, all color gone. Her eyes dropped to the concrete below her as she scrambled for the right words to say.

"Jenna would never tell you that. I'm her sister. No, you're bluffing." They stood there staring at each other, feeling the other out.

At that moment Shane walked around the building, his usual smug look on his face. Rick took his cell phone out, pushing record on his camera.

Rick looked at Shane, with a smirk so large it covered his face. "Tell him Kay, how much money have you taken from the band? Tell him about the secret bank account you have."

"What? No... you're guessing." Kay stumbled backwards, looking around. "She wouldn't tell you that."

Shane looked back at Rick, his smug grin gone. "She's one conniving bitch. Let me tell you a few things about Miss Kay. She was never pregnant. I've never laid a hand on her and yes, I know about the lies you've been feeding Dixon. She's always been out for herself and jealous of her sister. Listen sweetheart. You're done here. Out of the band and if you don't pack your shit and leave now, I'm gonna press charges."

"Jenna said her manager found the account under her name. She called me a few days ago, asking me for some advice. You might want to call Morgan and find out for yourself, Shane." Rick didn't divulge any more information, but Shane was livid and clenching his fists. At that moment Rosita walked by with Tara, as if part of Rick's plan.

"What's all this about?" Rosita asked and Rick showed her the recording. It was obvious to Kay she was in big trouble. She turned to walk away when Rosita grabbed her by her arm. "You're coming with me."

~~ OO ~~

Beth saw Merle walking towards her room and asked him to let her handle this. She raised her hand to knock, but before she had a chance to knock, Daryl flung the door open and locked her in a big bear hug. Beth hugged him back, kissing the side of his face and telling him she loved him.

He put her down and crashed his lips to hers. They stood there with the door open, kissing and holding each other. Merle closed the door, winking back at his little brother.

"Beth. I…," she didn't let him finish as she kissed him again and pulled him towards the bed. She sat down with him beside her and he stroked her pale cheek as he gazed back at him.

"Daryl. I'm sorry for running out. Let's go find Rick. I saw him talking to Kay." Beth placed her hand over his, nuzzling her face into his palm.

"I'm sorry I didn't put an end to this back that first day. Yer all I want... all I'll ever want. Love you, Greene," Daryl pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again.

They walked out hand in hand. Beth was going to have a little chat with Kay to end this once and for all, just like Dale's wife had done, but when they got to the lobby, she saw Kay crying on a couch with Rosita's bodyguard, Tyreese standing beside her. Rosita was on the phone and Shane and Rick were having a chat out by the front desk.

She walked over to Rosita, telling Daryl to go check on Rick.

"Can I talk to her? she asked Rosita and she nodded back.

Beth put on her best smile and sat down beside a very upset Kay. She squared her shoulders back, readying herself for what had to be said.

Kay looked up at her, her face becoming a hard mask of hatred. "What do you want?"

"Just to set the record straight," Beth was about to dig into Kay when Tara walked over to her, showing her the video. Her blue eyes got wider by the second as her lips pursed tight.

Tara glared at Kay, wishing she could kick her ass. "Sorry she put you and Daryl through this. Come on, she's not worth it, Beth."

From the look on Kay's face, Beth knew she'd hit a nerve. The atmosphere became cold in a second and Kay started to clench her fists. "What we had didn't need to be defined with words. He and I were electric together. We were on fire in the bedroom too."

Tyreese reached down to pull Kay from the couch when Beth slapped her hard across the face. "That's for lying and making Daryl think he lost a baby. When we have kids someday, I'll send you a picture. If I ever see you near Daryl again, there won't be a Tyreese there to keep me for kicking your ass."

Kay looked over at Daryl, but all she got back was the look of pure disgust. Her tears stopped and she flipped them all off as Tyreese and Rosita escorted her out of the building.

Beth ran to Daryl and he picked her up, kissing her and swinging her around in his arms. "I love you, Daryl Dixon."

They didn't care who was watching, at that moment they needed each other. Rick patted Daryl's back, giving him a cheery smile.

~~ OO ~~

Rick had planned a band dinner and meeting for later that evening in the hotel dining room. Daryl was sure it was to discuss the Kay issue and meet up with Rosita. He really didn't want to leave his room or the sexy blonde that was currently giving him that fuck me look.

He got in the shower and Beth changed for dinner. She slid her dress on when she heard a knock on the door. It was a bellhop with an envelope marked Beth & Daryl.

She took it and walked back inside. Daryl shouted out to her, asking who it was. She ripped it open and inside was an invitation in what looked like Rick's handwriting.

 _You are cordially invited to a party for two_

 _Where: The Double Entendre Tour Bus_

 _When: Right Now. Get Moving._

 _Dinner will be provided and the bedroom is all yours. Have fun. Lots of fun._

Daryl walked out in only a towel, making Beth's core clench hard. He took the invitation and smiled, thanking Rick mentally as he set it down. He grabbed his favorite dress shirt and jeans, forgoing any underwear. If this night turned out like he hoped, he wouldn't need any.

All he could think about while he was in the shower was Beth and how much he wanted to hold her, kiss her and breath in that sweet scent that clung to her. Making love to her was his own personal heaven, but if that didn't happen tonight, he'd wait as long as he had to. She was worth it.

Beth slipped on her heels, turning to him with a devilish smile. Daryl watched as she opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Beth, where you going?" he asked as he slipped on his boots. He watched as she walked away, twisting her ass. She was being playful and seductive and his dick was ready to salute her.

"I'll see you on the tour bus, Mr. Dixon. I guess we have a private party to be at," she flashed him her beautiful smile and was gone.

Daryl combed back his usual shaggy hair and spraying on some body spray that Glenn had given him. He took one more look in the mirror as he trimmed up his goatee.

"Okay, Dixon. Don't blow it," he smoothed his hand over his hair and steady himself. This was a new beginning for them both. Tonight would be the end of all the chaos in their lives and the start of them being free to love each other and live their dream.

Glenn was walking up towards him as he walked out the door and into the corridor. "Hey Daryl… Rick told me to give you these. Something I should know?"

Daryl took the flowers and hurried past Glenn. Rick was doing all he could to make sure Beth and he got back on the right track, flowers and all.

Daryl entered the tour bus, seeing candles on the table with a dinner for two spread out. He looked around for Beth but didn't see her anywhere. He was about to put her flowers on the counter and wait for her when he heard her call his name from the back.

He let out a chuckle as he made his way towards the back bedroom and let out a bigger chuckle when he saw the note Rick had left on the door. Rated R Zone.

"Daryl, don't leave me waiting," Beth said in a very sensual tone. Daryl didn't waste another second as he opened the door and found his beauty, naked on the bed.

"What about dinner?" he asked as he laid the flowers on the bed. She smiled back at him as she sat up.

"We got all night to eat. I want you now." The want in her eyes, the need nearly dripping from her words made his cock come to life. He wanted that too, to be deep inside her and forget about the world.

She smiled as she took a rose, smelling it as Daryl started to undress. Beth shook her head, reaching her hand out to him. He tossed his shirt on the floor and toed his boots off before he walked over to her.

Her hands went to the waistband of his pants, making quick work of his belt and zipper. When she darted her baby blues up at him and began to pull his jeans and boxers off his hips, he was sure she meant to torture him tonight.

Once he was naked, he crawled on the bed towards her. She went right for the kill, letting their lips meet. Their two bodies clung to each other while Daryl kissed her as if he couldn't get enough.

He let his fingers trace up from her waist to her back. She shivered and deepened the kiss, nearly pushing him back against the bed.

Beth was all he wanted and tonight he was going to prove that to her. He pulled his lips from hers, placing small kisses over her jaw and down her neck, whispering her name over and over.

"All mine," she said with a smirk and gripping his hair. She pulled his face up to look at her and he couldn't stop staring at the huntress before him.

"Always," he promised her this with an open heart. Beth let go and crashed back on the bed, ready to have him take her to places she could only reach under his ministrations.

~~OO~~

The sound of soft rapping on the bedroom door woke them. Beth didn't want to leave the bed or Daryl's arms. He was so affectionate and loving last night, well after he rocked her world twice.

Daryl lifted his arm from her waist and she gripped it, "Not yet."

"Who is it," Daryl called out as he kissed Beth's shoulder.

"It's Dale. The band will be getting up and going to the venue soon. You might want to get dressed before they get here," Dale's footsteps traveled back down the hall and Beth turned to look at her blue eyed rock star.

"I love you," she whispered to him before kissing his forehead. He smiled back at her, letting his fingers trace the outline of her face.

"Love you too, darlin'," they lay there a few more minutes before sliding out of the bed and getting dressed. Beth held up her new panties and gave him a cross stare.

"Hey, don't blame me. Yer the one that got dressed last night, then begged me to fuck you hard," he took her panties and tucked them in his jean pocket. She rolled her eyes and slide on her dress.

"Your keeping those, aren't you?" she asked him as she tried to retrieve them and he stopped her.

Maggie called out their names, followed by Glenn then Tara. Daryl took her hand, stopping at the door before he opened it. Beth reached up to tuck his hair behind his ears, giving him that sweet smile that he loved so much.

The door opened, almost hitting Daryl as Maggie barged in. "Sorry. Just making sure you're back here. Rick said you needed some 'alone' time."

"We still do Maggie. From here on out… our private life is just that. Private." Daryl looked down at her as she stood her ground with her sister.

"Okay. I get it, but I'm here for you… both of you. We're a family," Maggie gave Daryl a kiss on the cheek before she jetted out the door.

They walked out and off the tour bus, towards the hotel where Shane and Abe were in the lobby. Apocalypse Rising was MotherDick Records biggest band and Abe no was doubt here to put things back on track.

Kay was history, gone and Rick was happy to tell them she had been arrested for embezzlement. Beth couldn't help but feel a little overjoyed at the way things had turned out. Daryl had been mentally kicking himself for not stepping in sooner, but the matter was now taken care of. All he cared about now was Beth, she was his number one priority. Daryl had confessed his undying love to her last night, telling her he never knew what love was until her. It was in that moment that Beth knew Daryl Dixon was hers and hers alone.

Beth was thinking the same thing. Their time alone was exactly what they needed, away from all distractions. She heard Daryl say he loved her and show her a few times last night as well.

"What are you smilin' at?" Daryl asks as the elevator doors close.

"Ain't it strange how one person can cause so much chaos? She's a wrecking ball and she's managed to wreak her own life. I sort of feel sorry for her," her eyes look up at his face, seeing not one ounce of pity there.

"I don't. As Merle would say, Karma will get ya and when she does… it hurts like a bitch," Daryl smirked at the grin on her face.

As they elevator doors slid open, they spotted Rosita walking their way.

"Thought you'd be heading over to the venue?" she said as her eyes narrowed in on someone walking towards them.

Shane walked over to them, extending his hand. "Can we put the past behind us, Dixon. Your band is good. Damn good and I'm ready to really get this tour started."

Daryl shook Shane's hand, hoping he was being sincere. "I will if you will. I will do whatever it takes to see Double Entendre makes it." He took Beth's hand, walking off to their room. Beth wasn't sure if Apocalypse Rising and Double Entendre could put the past behind them, but for now she'd take the win.

~~OO~~

When they arrived at the venue, they crowd gathered outside was chanting the band's name. Glenn looked over at Daryl and gave him a high five.

"They love us," Glenn said rather enthusiastically.

Tara looked out the window of the tour bus to see several posters of Beth on the motorcycle being held up by teenage boys. She looked over at Glenn with a smirk and pointed them out. "No, they love Beth and who can blame them. You're hot, girl."

Beth blushed several shades of red as she buried her face into Daryl's chest. Rick smiled back at her as he ended his phone call.

"I got an interview set up for you with Andrea Blake. If we don't give her our story, she's going to ride us like a race horse. So, y'all okay with this?" he was looking at the band, but his attention was mostly on Beth and Daryl.

"Yeah, we're good," Beth looked up at Daryl as he placed a kiss on her forehead. He was a private person, but the world got to see them flirting with each other on stage and several pictures of them holding hands had been flashed on the tabloid news shows.

"I'm good with it as long as yer there, Rick," Daryl had no plans of answering any questions and Rick knew that.

Dale pulled the bus up to the back of the venue and security instantly swarmed them. They got off the bus to cheers and chants and guys asking Beth to marry them. She waved at them all the while holding Daryl's hand. It was obvious to anyone looking at them, they were very much in love.

Glenn elbowed Daryl as they walked past two girls wearing something close to nothing and Daryl's name painted on their bodies. "Looks like you have a fan club."

"Guess so," he said quickly when he felt Beth's hand squeeze tighter on his.

He'd done the groupie route before, even had his pick of the prettiest girl for the night, but now that he had Beth in his life, he had something worth living for. He wasn't just going through the motions of day to day life. No, he was actually living.

The band was escorted into their dressing room for the night. The long table with lighted mirror was filled with flowers for Beth and Tara and some various items of the bands liking.

Daryl wanted to go out for a smoke, but he knew Rick wasn't going to let him out of his sight until they'd talked with Ms. Rollingstone.

"Andrea will be in here soon, so y'all just be yerselfs," Rick looked nervous, which was something new for the band to see. He was usually this big pillar of strength and resolve, but with one article from Andrea, the band could be ruined.

Beth sat beside Daryl on the big white couch with Glenn and Tara taking the two armchairs on each side. Rick stood beside the couch, resting his hands on his hips as Tyreese showed Andrea in.

She looked all business in her black pencil skirt and white button down blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a classic bun that showed off her steel blue eyes. Her makeup was minimal, but her ruby red lips drew you in.

Andrea took the chair that had been placed out for her. She crossed her legs over and pulled her recorder out of her purse.

"Before we start, are there any questions off the record, Mr. Grimes?" Andrea smiled ever so sweetly at Rick and he gave her back a crooked grin.

"I'll let ya know when ya ask one," he coyly answered making her raise her eyebrows.

"Okay. With the recent fame the band is experiencing, what would you say is the biggest reason?" Andrea placed the recorder down on the table and sat back in her chair.

Glenn spoke up, being the appointed spokesman for the band. "Beth is one hell of a singer and we have great music. Some people think she's going to leave the band like Jenna did, but let me tell you... she's Double Entendre all the way. We... all of us are a band. That's why we're so good. We're a band and we play as a band."

Andrea shifted in her seat to look at Glenn. "Does this mean you are bitter at Jenna for leaving and finding success without you?"

Rick started to speak up, but Glenn beat him to it. "No. The band was going nowhere. We'd tried for years to get a start, but we failed. Jenna did what she had too and I'm glad to still call her friend. Actually, we might even get her to do a duet with Beth on our next album."

Rick's eyes went wide when Glenn said that, but he'd have to admit that was one great idea.

"I know you have to be on stage for rehearsal soon so I'll ask the one question I know my readers want to know. What's the real story with you two? The video, the songs, and the way you're always holding hands in public. Are Beth and Daryl a couple?" she lean forward as if sitting on the edge of her seat.

Rick looked at Beth, who didn't look shaken or rattled, but very confident and in love. Daryl's eyes didn't leave Beth as she took his hand and answered the curious blonde.

"Yes. I love him and I know he loves me. As for the details of our relationship... that's private. All you or your readers need to know is Daryl Dixon is off the market as well as myself. What you see on stage isn't some act to sell recorders. It's us." Beth locked eyes with Andrea, the two of them sizing the other up.

"I see. Just so you know, Ms. Greene. In this business, there is no such thing as private. I'll be around with my photographer taking pictures of the concert tonight. Have a great show." With that she picked up her recorder and purse. Tyreese showed her out and Rick let out the breath he'd been holding.

He turned to the band, ready to give them some big you can do this speech, but they all jumped up and headed out to the stage. Beth stopped in the doorway, giving him this gleeful glance.

"We got this, Rick. No worries. Glenn is right. We are a band and a family. I'm shutting out the world and all the negativity. You should do the same thing," she hurried back over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They walked out in the hallway to Daryl who was waiting for them.

As Tyreese walked behind them, they made their way to the stage to find Andrea Blake there with her photographer. She was chatting with Shane and taking some pictures of his band. She asked Double Entendre to join them for a tour photo. Rick nodded to them and Daryl glared at Len as he smiled back at Beth.

"Okay boys, keep it friendly," Rick said as he stood beside Andrea. Len looked over at Daryl, but there was no sign of malice in his eyes or angry in his features. Shane gave his band a stern look as he walked off, reminding them how important it was this tour go well.

After the photo shoot, Beth followed Andrea backstage, hoping to get a private moment. Andrea stopped as Beth called out her name, smiling back at her. "Yes, Ms. Greene."

"You're right. In this business, nothing is private. I'll make an arrangement with you. You come to me before publishing anything and I'll give you the real story. You can print this if you want. I love Daryl and if it means leaving the band to have him, I'd do that. I don't want to, because this band is my dream come true. I love singing, love preforming but I love him more." Beth gave her a very intense stare, letting her know she meant every word.

Andrea extended her hand, giving her a wink. "It's a deal, Ms. Greene. By the way… your band is so much better than A.R. You're going places, kid."

* * *

 **Thanks for the support. Bethyl on!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Fairy Tales Do Come True

The rest of the tour went off without a hitch. Since Kay's departure, the two bands got along and people were loving them both on stage.

Beth and Karen had formed a bond and would join each other for songs, making the crowd go nuts. Beth had never been happier in her life. It was like a fairy tale where the princesses finds her prince, slays the dragon and lives happily ever after.

When they hit Las Vegas, the band's single Velvet had hit number one and the video had been on the top of VH1's charts for the last two weeks. Abe was so pleased with them, he gave them a big fat bonus. Daryl knew exactly what he was going to do with his portion.

Las Vegas was so much fun. Daryl took Beth to a casino for the first time and she got her second tattoo, a big check mark on her left foot. Daryl looked at it after she was done, not sure why it wasn't on her right foot like the other.

Beth smiled back at him, stroking his cheek. "This is the last check mark I'll ever need."

He smiled back at her with a faint blush on his cheeks, loving her more than he thought was possible. She had stolen his heart and he never wanted it back.

Andrea plastered them all over Rollingstone and did several in depth interviews with the band. Beth gave her the correct information, putting an end to any speculations that was rolling around the tabloids. Rick gave Beth a big thank you for having the bands back, by giving her a big birthday party when they got to Houston.

They walked into the arena for rehearsal liked they'd done in every city they stopped at. Daryl griped her hand tight, doing his best not to spoil Rick's surprise. The lights were low and not a sound could be heard.

Beth thought it was a little awkward that no roadies or sound techs were busy setting up the stage. "Where's the band? Maggie said they'd meet us here."

"I thought they'd be here too. Maybe Glenn and Maggie had the same idea we did," he teased her, getting that shy smile in response. Their love making had skyrocketed to new levels and in some very not so private locations. The bed in the back of the tour bus was there domain and everyone knew it. They rocked that bus nearly every night, unable to keep their hands off each other.

Beth walked towards the back of the arena when she saw Maggie and she waved for them to follow her. Beth giggled when Daryl squeezed her hand and tugged her into the main conference room. There hanging from the ceiling was a banner all glittery and bright pink. Happy Birthday Beth.

Both bands were there as well as MotherDick Records and her family. She began to cry when Rick took her hand, giving her a kiss on the cheek and walked her up to the front of the room.

"This is our last tour date and we've been sold out every night because of A.R. and this lovely little lady right put here. D.E. on the map and it's because of her passion and love for this band," Rick was rudely interrupted by Glenn shouting 'And Daryl.'

"Thank you Rick. I didn't do anything the rest of you wouldn't have done. This band is my family and I love all of you," her tears sprang forth again as they band surrounded her, giving her a big hug.

As the party wound down, Beth was sitting in the corner nursing a beer. She looked at the pile of gifts on the table, but she was still waiting for Daryl's. He sat on the couch with her, placing his fingers on her chin and giving her a deep kiss.

"Did you have a good birthday?" he asked as she nodded back.

"It will be the best birthday ever if you and me sneak out to the tour bus," her baby blues turned a wanton sapphire in a flash.

"Okay... just give me a second," he got up and walked over to Glenn. She smiled up at him, then noticed a small blue box laying where he was sitting. She picked it up, opening the box to find another box inside. Her heart raced in her chest as she flipped open the lid to find a princess cut two carat solitaire.

Her eyes quickly darted up to Daryl who was standing with Maggie, Glenn, Shawn, Annette and Hershel, all of them holding a banner reading, Will You Marry Me.

She gripped the box and ran to him, tossing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard. "Yes. A thousand times, yes."

The birthday party quickly turned into an engagement party that went on until the wee hours of the morning.

~~OO~~

Their wedding photos were all over Rollingstone. Andrea was the only reported invited and she did a lovely piece about their courtship. The article was titled, Rock Star Crossed Lovers.

It was a simple wedding at Rick's cabin. They both agreed this was where they fell in love and it should be where they said their forever vows to each other. Of course it had been reported that Beth was pregnant and baby watch was in full effect. When she went into a baby store the story got full attention. The real story came out thanks to Andrea the next month that Beth and Daryl would soon be an aunt and uncle to Glenn and Maggie's baby boy.

As soon as the happy couple came back from their Hawaiian honeymoon, they got back in the studio. The record company as well as the fans were eager for more of D.E.'s magic.

It took them two months to write all the music for the album and another four months to record it and get the pictures done. They were doing a video in a week and Beth was glad she wouldn't be the center of attention this time. Two actors were used as the band sang in different shots. Velvet was her last time acting and her last. She now kept what happen in that video behind closed married doors.

The next month, they were up for best new band at the Grammys, but Beth didn't think they had a real shot at winning it. Glenn stayed home with Maggie and a sick baby as the rest of the band got dressed up in their best. Tara and Alisha went as a couple, Tara in a black pant suit and Alisha in a low cut red dress showing off all her assets.

Beth was being fitted in her black mesh and lace paneled dresses, the back scooping down to the small of her back, the hem hitting her feet. It was sexy but a classy dress that made Daryl wish he could just take it off. He put on his tux and was about to lose it as he fought with his bow for the tenth time. Beth was about to help him when Rick bailed him out.

They did the walk, the photos and heard lots of screaming. Daryl was a sex symbol and he hated it. The teen mags had him plastered in every issue, as well as ton of merchandise with his face all over it. Beth was just as popular, the girls wanted to be her and the boys wanted to be with her.

The night was going by so slow and Beth was ready for their category to be over. Rick took her hand, giving her that comforting grin. Rick was a big brother to her in every way. Beth knew she owed the life she loved so much to this man. If not for him giving her a chance, she wouldn't have any of it, including Daryl.

Their category came up as and their names were announced. Beth gripped Daryl's hand hard as the blonde actress opened the envelope and it seemed like hours passed by before she said... "The winner of best new band is... Double Entendre!"

Rick jumped out of his seat, pulling Lori up with him and kissing her hard. Beth laced her fingers with Daryl's as all of them rushed to the stage.

Beth took the trophy as Rick stepped up to the mic. He was so taken aback, he could speak. Tara pushed Beth up to the mic and she took a deep breath. "Thank y'all so much. I can't say how much we love each and every one of you and how much we're looking forward to our tour next year. Thank you to Abe and Rosita Ford, to Maggie and Glenn, who aren't here tonight and to my family... to all our families and a very big Hell Yeah we did it to my brother in law, Merle. To my husband, we do this as a band and as a family."

She began to cry as she turned to walk off stage. Andrea was backstage waiting for them, taking pictures as they held their trophy up.

Beth wrapped her arms around her husband, holding him tightly. "You're all the award I'll ever need, but this is nice too."

Daryl kissed her back, holding her just as tightly. "Better get used to it, Mrs. Dixon. This is just the first of many."

"You better get ready to, Mr. Dixon," she smiled with a giggle.

"What for?" he asked as his eyebrows creased together. She took his hand and put in on her flat stomach.

Daryl's eyes went wide as she started to tear up and nodded her head. "We got our own little 'award' on the way."

Andrea jumped into reporter mode, asking questions and getting the scoop. They band went out to celebrate the win and the good news. Rick had wondered why Beth asked to postpone the tour for a year and now he knew.

~~OO~~

Double Entendre was the hottest ticket out there. Beth and Daryl were the it couple, even getting a celebrity couple name... Bethyl.

The new tour was about to start and Beth was trying to get everything ready. Demi Dixon was the apple of her parent's eyes. She had blonde hair, big clear blue eyes and her father's button nose. She was the world to Daryl and had him completely wrapped around her little finger.

Abe had a special tour bus built for the babies that were would be joining the tour. It was definitely a family affair and Maggie was pregnant with baby number two. Little Wyatt was a handful, full of energy just like his father, so they hoped their little girl would be a little calmer.

The first tour stop was an easy one, Atlanta. They had sold out the arena in a matter of minutes and their fans were eager to see them in action again.

The night before the concert, Beth had fallen asleep with Demi on her chest. Daryl laid down next to them, stroking his baby girl's back. He looked at the bass that he used to call his baby in the corner and smirked.

"My life used to be all about that bass, but now I have something that fits in my arms much better," he kissed her small head and curled his arm around his wife and child.

~ The End ~

* * *

Thanks for the support. All the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm sad to say, this will be my last Bethyl fanfiction. It has been a pleasure to write this. Much love and Bethyl on.


End file.
